<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Siren's Tale by xMidnightDreamsx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558566">A Siren's Tale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightDreamsx/pseuds/xMidnightDreamsx'>xMidnightDreamsx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winx Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU mermaid, Conflict feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everlasting Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Internal Conflict, Slow Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, undeniable love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>48,318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightDreamsx/pseuds/xMidnightDreamsx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Oritel claims to be in search of his beloved wife Marion after mysteriously vanishing from his and Daphne's life. Marion suddenly appears again years later, this time, with a young redheaded daughter Bloom. Oritel realizes that Marion has no memory of him or Daphne. Oritel decides to rekindle his love for her. Meanwhile Bloom meets a new man, who holds as much secrets as she does herself. And what are those secrets exactly? Could one of those secrets of his expose her and her mother's fishy secret? Or was she secretly falling in love with a typical bad boy?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloom/Valtor | Baltor (Winx Club), Marion/Oritel (Winx Club), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Caught in a Net</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow! Another twisted story about Oritel and Marion's love with the side of Bloom and Valtor, damn it! This Quarantine is getting to me to write different/weird/random stories about my fav couple! So sorry about that or not sorry! Evil grins!</p>
<p>This story is defiantly inspired by watching too many Little Mermaid Movies on Disney Plus followed with the old Little Mermaid Series that I used to watch as a kid (before knowing Winx Club). It's been so many years ago that I only thought it was my imagination or something lol! There's also going to be lots of references from The Little Mermaid (I couldn't help myself).</p>
<p>I don't expect a lot coming from this since this is basically a twisted Little Mermaid version. Marion and Bloom could be on land but they can't touch water or the girls would sprout tales instead of legs and thus if they were dry they would get their legs back. As for Daphne, her case is slightly different than that of her mother's and little sister's.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A Siren's Tale</strong>
</p><p><strong>Chapter One:</strong> <strong>"<span class="u">Caught in a Net</span>"</strong></p><p>The sun was blazing in the bright blue sky that was clear from any sight of white puffy clouds.</p><p>The slight breeze was that of warm summer kiss that tingled one's skin in utter delight. The city was described to be peaceful and rather sleepy, but it was one of the most popular sites due to its famous beach that had attracted many foreigners from all across the world to simply walk its stunning beaches.</p><p>People were riding their bikes down the paved sidewalk.</p><p>Families were all gathered out on the beaches barbecuing and enjoying the hot weather of July. Children were dipping their toes in the cold waves of the ocean that were splashing, unsure if they had wanted to go for a mere swim or walk the sandy beach.</p><p>Far off into the distance, a small yacht was sailing far off north from the shore, as if they had truly wanted to be alone from everyone.</p><p>A silent world in where he could drift back to the land of fantasy and the magical life he previously had with his beloved woman who had showered him and his daughter endlessly with her huge love she held for her small family. But his wife had mysteriously vanished one night. Over time, his wife had simply become no more than a mere lingering memory in the back of his mind—only existing in a fairytale book.</p><p>A brunet man's brown eyes had lingered down at the reflecting waves that shimmered under the rays of the golden sun, while immersing deeply in his own thoughts back on his lost memories of the seas.</p><p>He could vividly imagine a young siren with long curly red hair that had seashells and many unusual beads embedded into her thick hair, as her body moved smoothly beneath the glimmering waves. Her brilliant green scales glimmering as she swam passed him giving him a quick playful wink at Oritel who had defiantly captured the young siren's heart.</p><p>A frown tugged at his lips.</p><p>Pain had rippled through his chest in pure agony with each memory that would reel into his mind—an everlasting suffering.</p><p>Oritel had truly yearned for the ability to turn back time and prevent the night of the terrible accident from occurring.</p><p>It only hurt to think about her. Marion. The love of his life. His beloved wife and the mother of his daughter Daphne. The young beautiful redheaded siren who had rescued him from drowning in the ocean when he had been only fifteen-years-old-boy.</p><p>Her big emerald eyes Oritel had hopelessly fallen in love with, in which held big secrets just like the ocean itself that was filled with many undeniable hidden mystery.</p><p>Marion's gorgeous red-hair that glowed brightly under the scant of the moonlight during the darkest of nights. Oritel couldn't help but smile weakly at the old memories that was running through his mind, like movie scenes.</p><p>(Though it had made him cringe over the stupidest of things he'd done to simply impress Marion with).</p><p>Oritel's fruitless temptation at trying to impress the young siren every night with fascinating stories of the world above that she wasn't familiar with had rocked her world, as she buzzed him with several (unusual) questions. The human world, the world she's completely oblivious too had simply enraptured her heart's curiosity about the world she wanted to be apart of.</p><p>The way Marion would giggle so softly had melted his heart away.</p><p>It'd been about more than a decade ago since Oritel had lost her to an unknown fate on that night.</p><p>His life had fallen apart without Marion being there to share memories together and that of their only darling girl they had, Daphne Sparks, who was the light of Oritel's life.</p><p>Daphne, was what kept Oritel moving forward with his life without being completely hangover over Marion and simply throwing his life away. No. He had a daughter to protect from the world's cruelty. Be that as it may, Oritel had become an overprotective father to Daphne ever since—he couldn't withstand the loss of his only daughter he had—the last link he had left of her mother, Marion. And if Oritel had ever lost his only daughter, he wasn't what would become of himself.</p><p>"You know it's been a long time since you've been in this town Oritel? I'm only curious as to why you came back after all these years?" Erendor asked, as the man popped open a can of beer for himself and for Oritel.</p><p>Erendor plopped down on the plush couch besides his best-friend in which he hadn't seen in about sixteen years. Curiosity shinned in Erendor's eyes as he watched his friend gulp down the beer.</p><p>Oritel swallowed thickly before glancing back at Erendor, deeply pondering his friend's question.</p><p>They were officially going to think that Oritel had lost his bonkers. That his mental health was officially damaged by the terrible incident that claimed his wife's life as if the vividly images of that night had left an intense scar in his memories.</p><p>It was utterly clear that he had slowly became a delusional man over time who was still chasing after his long dead wife. But in all those years, Oritel had never believed that she had truly perished but something had <em>happened</em> to her, something tragic that made her unable to return back to him and Daphne. Home. Where Marion truly belonged.</p><p>"To find Marion. I know she's out there, somewhere, lost . . . "</p><p>Radius stopped dead in his tracks as the man side-glanced Teredor helplessly.</p><p>"Um. . . Oritel, take it from your best-friend here, but I don't think it's even possible that she's still alive."</p><p>Teredor gazed at Oritel as his olive green eyes were filled with utter empathy that even words were immeasurable to even describe. "Oritel I don't think it's wise of you to be opening up old memories of that night again. It won't do you any good."</p><p>The brunet man had let out a weary sigh. He very well knew that his friends wouldn't understand him, not even in the slightest. But he also knew that they didn't want to see him hurting over the woman he'd once loved.</p><p>It was as if some sort of magical spell had been casted upon Oritel that led him to return back to his former city—almost like a siren's sound (magic) that had clung onto him like a shadow that followed him to the ends of the worlds.</p><p>"I know, but I just can't help it. It's like I still feel her magical presence pulling me to her." Oritel admitted, his hands slightly shaky and his eyes were watery.</p>
<hr/><p>Deep beneath the clear blue waters, within the hidden cave that was filled with priceless objects that had fallen from the world above that naturally spiked the young teenage girl's curiosity of such items that she would immediately snatch and place into her yellow satchel. But at the very moment, the girl was out exploring the ends of the seas from her kingdom.</p><p>The redhead girl had swam to her heart's contentment, as the young sixteen-years-old siren had spotted something glimmering in the bottom depth of the ocean in the eternal darkness.</p><p>A smile appeared on her peachy lips.</p><p>
  <em>"Bloom!"</em>
</p><p>Unluckily for the siren, Bloom heard her mother's voice calling out to her, as the girl slowed down her pace in order for her dear mother to catch up to her own daughter who was swimming rather rapidly.</p><p>"Yes Mum." Bloom smiled innocently, but of course her mother knew very well what her daughter was up too and that her girl had such fascination with human objects, collecting each artifact that she would find while exploring the ocean.</p><p>Marion swam up to her daughter, while the young woman placed her hands on the side of her curvaceous hips, her green eyes narrowing at Bloom.</p><p>Bloom's bright blue eyes had met Marion's vibrant eyes that weren't filled with excitement, but rather irritation had lingered in Marion's lovely features.</p><p>Her red hair was completely neatly braided as if not wanting to deal with her excessively long hair floating in her face, with seashells and many colorful beads embedded into her thick hair, revealing her pointy webbed ears. Bright yellow fading to the deepest shades of jade green scales were scattered around her mother's face, glistening.</p><p>Marion wore a dazzling lime-green seashells for a bra, despite the fact that it was entirely common for females to swim around topless, in which Bloom had preferred compared to the seashells that made her uncomfortable. But of course her mother had reprimanded her several times, informing her how unlady-like it was especially one coming out of royal bloodline.</p><p>The girl already had a feeling that was slowly creeping up in her chest, knowing that her mother was going to give out a full blown lecture due to her tendency of not obeying her orders for about a millionth time. But Bloom for her part, couldn't help but be intrigued by such objects that the young siren had to discover its origins.</p><p>"How many times do I have to remind you <em>not</em> to swim afar especially in the Northern shore Bloom? There's so many people there and they could see you Bloom! You can easily become fish bait!" Marion ranted to her daughter, who seemed utterly clueless about the dangers that laid on the surface world dwellers.</p><p><em>Over exaggeration isn't necessary, Mum. </em>The sixteen-years-old siren had rolled her eyes. <em>I know how to take care of myself, but you're too afraid to let me go alone. . .</em></p><p>"But we're <em>not</em> even close to the surface, Mum. We're in fact, several meters deep that they couldn't be able to reach anyways. Besides can you please <em>stop</em> treating me like a baby. I'm almost a legal adult. So would you please start treating me like one?"</p><p>Marion appeared to be taken aback from her daughter's words, though her expression had immediately soften as she swam closer to her only daughter. Her eyes traveling down to the large light-brown scar that was wrapped around Bloom's waist.</p><p>"Darling it isn't that I don't trust you or anything but. . . " a flash of hurt crossed Marion's face over simply gazing at her daughter's scar. Her heart had nearly missed a beating rhythm.</p><p>Bloom's once shimmering pale blue to the richest midnight blue scales had been torn off in a violent manner and it'd never grew back. No. It could never grow back again especially after all the attempts of healing Bloom's wounded flesh, nothing could grow back (and even some of the scales that remained were half-chipped and uneven).</p><p>The scar wrapped around Bloom's waist to her belly was a simple reminder of the terrible incident that happened to Bloom when she had been a five-years-old siren. Her daughter's heartbreaking cries had stained her memory for all eternity.</p><p>Marion shuddered at the mere memory of it.</p><p>She had nearly lost her beautiful girl that day.</p><p>Never again would she ever let her daughter out her eyesight again.</p><p>Bloom, her free spirited daughter had loved to roam to all parts of the deepened seas and to explore its hidden mysteries and Marion gladly joined her daughter on her adventures (simply to keep an eye on her at all times).</p><p>The young siren had seen her mother's gaze on her scar. Bloom instantly knew what her mother was thinking about as her mind reeled back to the dreadful day that even she herself could never forget.</p><p>"Mum." Bloom's voice tightened, snapping her mother back to reality. "I could handle myself you know."</p><p>The young siren had felt her mother's soft hands cupping her face, as Marion leaned in to kiss her child on her forehead lovingly. "I know that my love, and the fact that you make me the proudest mother in the world, but you know that I'll never allow you to slip from my sight, Bloom."</p><p>Bloom pouted, but her frown turned into a huge smile upon spotting her uncle off in the distance swimming to Marion and Bloom. The blond-haired merman had waved in the air—catching his little sister's and niece's attention directly at him, as he quickened his pace.</p><p>Bloom's blue eyes had lit up in pure joy upon seeing her favourite and only uncle she had as she fled her mother's side, moving her tail up and down in a frenzy manner (in which her mother might scold her later for) as excitement had surged through her blood.</p><p>"Uncle Alec!"</p><p>The blond-haired merman had his arms wide open, bracing himself from the impact of his niece Bloom who was swimming as if her life had depended on it. The redhead girl had flung herself in her uncle's warm hug that she loved. Marion smiled warmly upon seeing her older brother Crown Prince Alec of the Southern Seas (Domino).</p><p>"Hello Bloom! My beautiful niece, how was your morning?" Alec's green eyes were sparked with life and joy as he addressed his niece. He adored seeing the huge goofy grin on Bloom's face.</p><p>"It was speculator uncle! Me and Mum and were taking a nice early swim in the coral reef this morning. Haven't you visited it yet? It's blooming in all sorts of brilliant colours!" Bloom gushed, as she twirled herself, causing small amounts of bubbles to form.</p><p>"Hello Alec," Marion beamed, as the princess had hugged her brother.</p><p>"You look lovely sis."</p><p>"Oh uncle I want to show you something that I found on my way here!" Bloom chirped excited, as she dug through the yellow satchel, pulling our what appeared to be some sort of magnifying glass that allowed her to see tiny things in large size. The young siren wasn't sure what to call it or what it was exactly?</p><p>Alec glanced at the foreign object he held in his hands.</p><p>"It makes things bigger uncle," Bloom spoke, her eyes glued to the object quite fascinatingly.</p><p>"Ah, yes, Bloom this is a magnification glass that helps one to read documents."</p><p>"Really? How do you and Mum know all about these human things?" the young siren girl implied.</p><p>"Because your mother, like you, had always been compelled with such artifacts of the world above." Alec smiled, spotting the bright pink flush run across his little sister's face. "And so we had our own little adventures as you are very aware that your grandparents disapprove of your mother exploring alone."</p><p>From the corner of the young siren's blue eyes, her attention had been caught by something glistening at the very bottom depths of the ocean—almost like some sort of object twinkling in the dark.</p><p>Alec and Marion had exchanged glances already knowing what captured the girl's eyes. Bloom pointed downwards at the glistening object that was reflecting from the sun's light that seeped through the surface's blue waters.</p><p>"Something's down there, Mum. I'm going to take a quick look at it, alright?" Bloom pleaded to her mother and uncle who looked rather unsure of the idea of letting Bloom to swim down there where unpleasant creatures lurked.</p><p>"We'll follow you darling."</p><p>Bloom let out a defeated sigh, annoyed that her mother had to be with her at every step of the way. <em>When is my Mum ever going to let me venture out on my own? It's utterly ridiculous and it's a wonder why I don't have much friends to go with. Not that I'll ever tell Mum the truth. As much as I love Mum, I do get really worried about her sometimes.</em></p><p>The young redhead siren's eyes had fluttered open as she had gasped in wonder.</p><p>Gently, she picked up the decent sized amulet that was slightly heavy weighted, as Bloom brushed off the thick greenish grime that coated the amulet. Although the dazzling jewelry had slipped a few times due to her webbed hands, as she picked it up from the chain.</p><p>Bloom observed the glittering jewelry.</p><p>The precious gemstone was crafted into a shape of a heart with many silver diamonds (in what Bloom had speculated to be) were wrapped all around the thin gold-sliver chain. Bloom could easily tell that it was once been adorned on a woman's neck before somehow falling into the ocean by mistake.</p><p>The simple amulet was stunning.</p><p>It had stolen Bloom's breath away, but the siren had squinted her eyes upon seeing a small carving within the sapphire (diamond) heart—studying it in details. But the girl couldn't exactly make out the words due to the dimmed sunlight that couldn't be able to reach the bottom floor of the ocean.</p><p>Unknowingly to the redhead girl who decided to sit on the sands of the ocean that there was a large net that blended in with the pale sand.</p><p>"It's so pretty," Bloom murmured more to herself, as she turned to see her mother and uncle swimming down to her but the siren had decided to kick her tail forcedly upwards to meet up with them.</p><p>"So what did you find down there, love?" Marion appeared to be as intrigued, as her daughter who presented her mother and uncle with the heart-shaped amulet.</p><p>"Well what do think of it?"</p><p>"It's stunning Bloom. The rich blue colour suits your vibrant eyes." Marion noted.</p><p>"But there's some kind of writing engraved into the crystal stone? I couldn't make out what's written on it," Bloom clarified to Alec who swam closer to Bloom.</p><p>"Let me see, sweetheart and please give me that magnification that you'd found. I could be able to read it for you." Alec told his niece who nodded affirmatively.</p><p>Alec lifted the amulet in his hand, while observing the precious diamond, spotting the engraved words. His emerald eyes had widened in pure astonishment. The merman hadn't see this amulet in several years not ever since that fateful night. He closed his eyes as old memories flooded his mind.</p><p>The diamond necklace had been a gift for his sister on her wedding night—it was Oritel's gift to Marion.</p><p>Oritel had cherished Marion with all of his heart.</p><p>The endless romantic poetry he used to perform in front of Marion in expressing his deep commitment and love he held for her. His sweet little sister had soon managed to fall in deep love with that man—Alec had been utterly thrilled to see his sister to find love in her life.</p><p>Marion had married the human man Oritel and she had wanted to remain on land (though she did visit him and their parents often in a small hidden cave that wasn't far off from the beach—but it was a place that hardly anyone would want to be in.</p><p>Alec had remembered the wonderful news that had brought utter joy to him and his parents when they had first met Daphne. She was such a golden, peaceful, child. So beautiful and yet delicate. Daphne Sparks. Alec frowned deeply. All those treasurable memories were long gone from Marion's mind. Erased as if it had never happened.</p><p>And what was worse: was that Marion was about three months pregnant when the night of accident happened and it was possible that Oritel hadn't known about his second child's existence, not even now. Nor the fact that Daphne would ever know that she had a younger sister. Oh, how much his heart had ached immensely for his older niece Daphne.</p><p>He hadn't see Oritel or Daphne in years and he had gone off to the lands plenty of time in search of them, but Alec could never find their location (even Oritel's friends had no idea where Oritel had gone off with Daphne, but by simply leaving a note say: goodbye). To Alec's understanding the note had meant one thing: Oritel had left the city with his daughter to never return again.</p><p>"So. . ." Bloom's soft voice had snapped Alec out of his thoughts—well the life his sister had before she had lost all of her previous memories that fateful night. "What does it say, uncle?"</p><p>He side-glanced his sister Marion who seemed to be staring at the amulet in recognization—if she had somehow remembered bits of her former life on the lands.</p><p>"It has your mother's name on it, along with a man's by the name of Oritel Sparks."</p><p>"It does seem familiar to me though," Marion finally uttered, as if a part of this necklace had brought up some old memories.</p><p>"Mum, you recognize this necklace? Oritel Sparks? Who is he? Is he a human man? Mum do you know him? What about you uncle? What do you possibly know?" It had excited Bloom to the point that she was sputtering out several questions that it made her mother feel at loss—almost a guilty like expression had formed on her face.</p><p>Marion's cheeks were positively bright red. The woman loathed the fact that she couldn't help her daughter with her wondrous questions that she had no insightful answers to.</p><p>"Bloom, enough with the questions for now, alright." Alec said sternly, trying to pipe down his niece from any further questions the young girl would press on.</p><p>"But—"</p><p>"No Bloom."</p><p>Bloom frowned brokenheartedly, though she could feel the tears prickling in her eyes. "It's just that I feel like you and Mum leave me out on so many things! You two practically leave me in the dark all the time and you know that I'm not exactly a child! I don't even know who's my father is!"</p><p>Alec felt for Bloom's heartache even though the girl would never express or admit her feelings to her family, well not in a way that would shatter her family's hearts—he could tell it was a bothersome and quite a sensitive topic for her. It always been ever since she'd been a young siren when she questioned Marion about her father.</p><p>Marion had avoided the topic of Bloom's father, as for she could not remember who had fathered her daughter and the woman knew that it was nearly impossible for any kind of woman to get pregnant without being intimate with a man.</p><p>(She couldn't even remembered if she had been married prior to the birth of her daughter Bloom).</p><p>Thus Marion had told her daughter of a tale of her father being the most magnificent and skilled merman warriors in the entire kingdom. He had virtually left them to protect his family and had ended up being killed in a fierce battle before he had the chance to know that his wife was pregnant.</p><p>Eventually as the years passed, Bloom had outgrew that childish story and simply believed it to be nothing more than a fictional fairytale of her father's existence. The young siren knew that there was more to it than what her family was letting her on about.</p><p>"Bloom! Please sweetheart wait for me. . ." Marion kicked her tail in order to catch up to her daughter.</p><p>The girl spun around to see her mother rapidly swimming up to her and Marion had pulled her child into a tight hug (a <em>mother bear's</em> hug in which Bloom called it in her mind).</p><p>Bloom had breathed in her mother's scent—it was of sweet lilies—holding onto her mother for her dear life. "I'm sorry Mum! I shouldn't have said that to you since you had lost your memories of my father. . ." tears had slid down her face.</p><p>Marion pulled away from Bloom and wiped the tears of her child's beautiful face.</p><p>"I'm so sorry Bloom that you have to endure growing up without your father."</p><p><em>"GIRLS! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"</em> Alec hollered directly at them, swimming rapidly to Marion and Bloom, as the merman had grabbed both of their wrists trying to swim out of the trap that had been placed by the surface-worlders.</p><p>Marion and Bloom had lost all colouring on their faces as their bodies trembled in absolute fear. Bloom had clung to her uncle's side—terror had struck Bloom's heart as no words could cross her mind—she had literally froze in her place, unable to twitch a muscle or move her fins.</p><p>The siren had seen how fearful her mother was . . . almost as if she'd been in this particular situation from before that Bloom hadn't known about due to the way she tried to hide behind her brother.</p><p>The large fish net had reeled in the three sirens together—drawing them out of the water.</p>
<hr/><p>A man was dressed in a casual floral button up t-shirt with yellow shorts and brown sandals. Although the man had appeared to be somewhere in his mid-forties due to the graying in his light-brown hair and his bright grey eyes had stared at the three sirens. The three sirens that he and his wife had managed to capture after their many fruitless attempts in trying to lure them into their traps.</p><p>The woman stood next to her husband beaming proudly with their accomplishment. The woman was wearing a knee length dress that was appropriate for today's hot weather and flat sandals. Her ginger hair had fallen to the tips of her shoulders and she had appeared to be somewhere in her late thirties.</p><p>Timmy's parents had always been fascinated with the wonders of the oceans—the secretive mysteries that lied beneath the shimmering blue waves, the creatures the lived beneath the water and more importantly the urban myths of sea creatures such as sirens.</p><p>(And it was no secret that today they had decided to take such an opportunity—they were out far north in search of mythical creatures of the seas).</p><p>The husband and wife couldn't believe their eyes the moment they laid their eyes on the three sirens who were utterly petrified from the surface-worlders, the humans. The male siren appeared to be exceedingly furious—his green eyes shooting at the human couple like sharp daggers.</p><p>With so many years of exploring the seas for such mythical creatures, they had never in their life had managed to stumble across a siren that was until this very day—not only a siren, but three sirens. Two redhead females and a blond-haired male siren—throwing them deathly glares.</p><p>"Ellys, in all my life in exploring the seas. . . I never did truly (fully) believed that mythical creatures such as them had ever existed in reality! This is major news!" her light-brown-haired husband exclaimed in eagerness.</p><p>The ginger-haired woman speechless as her husband, as her hazel eyes were filled of wild excitement to her and her husband's greatest discovery of all time. They had <em>discovered real</em> sirens. Well, truth to be said, they had been tracking them for a few weeks, watching their every movement, and the routine of their daily life and so on in turn that had led the couple in capturing them in the fish net.</p><p>"I have to inform our friends about this discovery!" Edward kissed his wife on the lips lovingly before departing away to update his close knitted group of friends about his <em>unexpected</em> findings.</p><p>Bloom hadn't mumbled a single word.</p><p>The young siren girl had observed the two humans up close, a man and a woman who looked beyond ecstatic for their discovery. But at this very moment in time, Bloom felt as if she were trapped in a jar with no where to go. She had lost all of her spark of joy—feeling utterly dull.</p><p>She felt her uncle's hand tightening his grip on her waist and Marion's waist as her face bore to Bloom's. Her mother had grew completely silent, perhaps appearing more tensed than herself and Alec for some odd reason.</p><p>Marion had reached out to grab her daughter's hand, to provide her daughter with some reassurance of the dangerous situation they were in.</p><p>"Don't worry love. We'll escape out of here together, I promise you," Marion muttered quietly.</p><p>"But it'll be impossible with all the water in here," Alec stated, since they were locked in a small room, in which there was barely a single window.</p><p>Bloom glanced at her uncle and mother funnily. "What do you mean by that uncle?"</p><p>Marion shifted her gaze to her brother as worry shinned in her green eyes that matched her brother's anxiety as well. The two hadn't exactly told Bloom the special secret the three of them shared together.</p><p>"I think it's time we told her Marion. Bloom's growing up and there's no point in hiding this from her."</p><p>Marion agreed with her brother's words.</p><p>The young redhead was utterly baffled by such a scenario that simply <em>couldn't</em> even be <em>possible</em>.</p><p>She couldn't believe what her mother and uncle were telling her about her siren heritage only that she, her mother, and uncle had been highly gifted with. She could have human legs if she were completely dry for about a good chunk of twenty minutes or less (in which depends hot wet she was).</p><p>Bloom looked skeptic of the whole idea.</p><p>The three sirens heard the man and woman's voices.</p><p>"Did they believe us?" Ellys asked her husband, hope had filled her tone entirely.</p><p>"Of course they did, Ellys!" Edward shot back, a huge grin on his face.</p><p>"Where are we going to meet them at? This can't be done out in the open, not publicly, Edward?"</p><p>"Are the far end of the northern shore where the hidden cave is located at. It's the perfect place!"</p><p>"And before I forget, did you inform our son, Timmy of the situation?"</p><p>"I have."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Bloom swallowed hard.</p><p>The girl was truly afraid of what they might do to her, to her beloved mother, and uncle. She couldn't imagine the horrors they might inflict upon them with all the testings or much worse, they might end up at some sort of museum to be put out in display tanks in order for people to witness the real live sirens.</p><p>Bloom leaned her head against her uncle's chest, as tears escaped her eyes. All she wanted to do right now was fall into sweet oblivion with nothing to worry about. No all she wanted at the moment was to go back home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Tales of the Sirens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Two: "<span class="u">A Tale of the Sirens</span>"</strong>
</p>
<p>Oritel couldn't help but pace around, highly worried, and yet he was very curious about the astonishing news they had received from Ellys and Edward—his former colleague from the university the man hadn't spoken with in about a decade, as Oritel was deeply unsettled with the couple being around Marion and his baby girl Daphne, despite the fact that they were pleasant people.</p>
<p>If they had somehow discovered what his wife and daughter were—surely they wouldn't have a problem about running some kind of diagnostic tests on Marion and Daphne.</p>
<p>And well, Oritel simply couldn't allow his family to be some kind of experimental projects for testing. It could physically harm Marion and Daphne in a painful manner. Or maybe worse, Marion and Daphne would be forever taken away from him—never would he lay his eyes on his darling girls again.</p>
<p>The brunet man had shuddered over such a horrifying thought that could be very well his own nightmare.</p>
<p>Oritel had always promised his wife that he would do everything at all costs to protect his family from harms way, but yet, he had failed spectacularly as his daughter had grown up without her mother.</p>
<p>The endless and painful days he had to endure during Daphne's critical years and not to mention that he had to talk to her about certain things that were most uncomfortable to be even discussing in the first place, well in terms of a father to daughter anyways.</p>
<p>Ellys and Edward had held high fascination about the inhabitants that lived in the depths of the oceans. The two always had unusual theories about what lived beneath the waters. What kind of secrets had laid at the bottom of the ocean?</p>
<p>Although Oritel had felt a spark of excitement surge through his blood as the man closed his eyes, releasing all his stress that had been built on his shoulders—allowing himself to breath the salty air of the ocean.</p>
<p>After all these long painful years, could it even possibly be his long-lost wife Marion?</p>
<p>And if it was truly her. . . then what?</p>
<p>Where had she disappeared off to for all these years?</p>
<p>No. That would be such a stupid question to even bring up.</p>
<p>From the very descriptions that Edward had given the group—it had defiantly fit the representation of what his beloved Marion's dainty features were.</p>
<p>It had even caught Oritel off guard when Edward was informing him about the blond male siren with a heated attitude of hostility towards Edward and his wife Ellys (Oritel couldn't blame the male siren for what he had felt towards the humans for holding them captive). Yup. Given from such a familiar 'attitude' of the male siren, Oritel could easily guess that it was his brother-in-law, Alec.</p>
<p>The man sighed heavily.</p>
<p>Why now of all days?</p>
<p>Why didn't his wife Marion come back to him after that tragic night? Why didn't she search for him? Why hadn't she come back for her daughter Daphne? Had Marion forgotten that she was a mother?</p>
<p>Why had she left him alone in the dark? Why?</p>
<p>Endless questions had filled the man's mind and yet he couldn't find the right answer as to why Marion never returned back to him and Daphne who had deeply yearned for her (if Marion had been truly alive for all these years)?</p>
<p>Tears had formed in Oritel's brown eyes out of pure joyous news—fantastic news in which the man hadn't heard in about sixteen years. He was utterly grateful that he returned back to the city with Daphne.</p>
<p>"Oritel you can't possibly believe that it's actually <em>her </em>or <em>do</em> you?" Erendor implied to his best-friend, as the two had known each other from their childhood years. He studied Oritel's features carefully that was somehow filled with determination and hope.</p>
<p>"I really <em>do believe</em> it's <em>her</em> Erendor with all of my heart. This couldn't be just a mere coincidence you know." Oritel stated with firm belief and for some reason he had a strong feeling in his soul that Marion had somehow managed a way to (magically) lure him back to the city.</p>
<p>The yacht was surprisingly fast as they had sped through the ocean.</p>
<p>"I can't believe we're doing this shit! Going to a secret hideout in the cave and seeing three sirens. It does sound something like what teenagers would do, and a possibility of a full make out sessions too," Radius chuckled amusedly.</p>
<p>Teredor was the one stirring the wheel of the yacht. "You know Oritel, it does remind me of the time when we first found out about you and Marion. Don't you remember?"</p>
<p>Oritel's mind had reeled back to the time when he and Marion had gone out for a romantic lunch and a nice swim in the cave. Marion had been six months pregnant with their darling daughter Daphne.</p>
<p>He could still remember her rosy scent and her red-hair was of sweet strawberries. Her dimples on her well rounded cheeks, as his wife smiled brightly at him, placing her hand protectively over her enlarged belly.</p>
<p>Oritel had helped his wife to undress as the pale yellow dress had slid down her body—revealing to her husband her red-polka dot two piece swim suit before walking in to the waters.</p>
<p>Unbeknown to Oritel and Marion who were swimming in the cave that their so called close friends had arrived.</p>
<p>Luna had been the first person to startle the duo who'd been making out passionately, as Oritel had his arms wrapped around Marion's waist while the redhead woman had her arms wrapped around her husband's neck. Marion had gazed at Oritel with absolute love in her vividly green eyes that sparked all sorts of emotions.</p>
<p>Marion had finally revealed to her close friends about her fishy little secret that had been kept between her and Oritel for all those years since they had been young teens.</p>
<p>It had made the man smile a bit.</p>
<p>"Yes I do and remember how stunned you guys were when you first found out Marion's secret."</p>
<p>Radius punched Oritel in the arm in a playful manner. "Well what would you expect of us to be? Hearing our best-mate married the girl of his dreams who happens to be a siren of the sea. And of course the two of you had darling Daphne. How is she? Has she ever asked you about what happened to her mother?"</p>
<p>Oritel nodded. "All the time. It was a bit frustrating in trying to help her understand at first, but eventually as my daughter grew older, I told her the truth and well Daphne was distraught by the disappearance of her mother like any son or daughter would."</p>
<p>"I'm a bit curious now, was it hard to raise Daphne on your own since she's a girl? How did you get through it?" Erendor asked, glancing at Oritel.</p>
<p>"It was difficult, but I had my mother's help with raising Daphne." Oritel admitted truthfully. His mother Leilani had spent most of her time helping Oritel with Daphne when she had been a two-years-old-toddler.</p>
<p>Thankfully Daphne had been an easy child to take care off, as Oritel had witnessed fussy babies that weren't practically easy to deal with, but of course one must have a long patient while developing a deep bond with the child.</p>
<p>Although there were times where Oritel had felt utterly frustrated and helpless in dealing with Daphne's siren heritage from her dear mother.</p>
<p>Fortunately for Oritel, Marion had personally suppressed some of her daughter's siren abilities in order to keep her precious girl safe from unwanted attention of the public. His daughter hadn't managed to sprout a tail (to Oritel's utter relief) when coming into contact with water, although her deep shade of amber scales had popped up, scattering all over her skin with having webbed hands, pointy webbed ears, along with webbed toes.</p>
<p>Oritel had used (sea) salt water in order to keep his daughter's skin hydrated for the day—though he had to do this every single day (but only once a day) otherwise his daughter might suffer a withdrawal due to lacking salty water moisture on her skin that Daphne required to have.</p>
<p>Oritel felt his heart pounding heavily in his chest.</p>
<p>Another painful memory had resurfaced into his mind—a memory in which he had never told his friends about.</p>
<p>
  <em>Marion had gazed at herself in front of her vanity mirror, as she applied the black mascara on her eyelashes. The redhead had soon finished the final touches before slipping her into her black dress that Oritel had bought for her a while back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oritel can you help me with my dress?" Marion had winked at her husband mischievously.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oritel was wore a navy suite that had brought out his tanned complexion, and his short brown hair was brushed neatly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The brunet man's brown eyes had fallen on the black dress that he bought for his beloved wife. Simply staring at the dress from the back—it had looked magnificent on her—a coy smile appeared on the man's lips as he approached his beloved, placing his finger on the zipper, while Oritel had zipped her up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Marion's curled red-hair had fallen down to her waist.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I see you decided to wear the dress I bought for you on Valentine's Day," Oritel smirked, as he draped his arms over his wife's shoulders, tightening his grip on her. He spotted his wife's cheeks turning a bright shade of red as he leaned in closer to her, brushing his soft lips against Marion's exposed slender neck, as the woman let out a small moan.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oritel," Marion mumbled faintly, but it made Oritel press his lips against her neck more fiercely. Oritel's brown eyes had shinned with much love and adoration he held for his beloved wife.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The man was utterly grateful to have her as his own and not to mention that they both had a beautiful blond daughter Daphne. Daphne was their bundle of joy and the center of their world. Their darling Daphne was the golden apple in her parents' eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oritel's fingers had begun to wander off all over his wife's body</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>(Marion knew that her husband was craving for more than a simple kiss on the neck).</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Ah as tempting as that is Oritel, we better get going otherwise we'll be back late." Marion told her devious husband who seemed to be pushing for more than a simple kiss from her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oritel had rolled his eyes at Marion's comment and he helped Marion put on her jacket.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The couple were going out to celebrate their three years wedding anniversary and not only that, but Marion couldn't help but rub her small belly where a tiny life was growing within her. A tiny baby. She couldn't wait to share the wonderful news with her husband.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The moment Oritel and Marion had stepped out of their bedroom, their two years-old-daughter had spotted her parents who were dressed up to the nines, leaving Daphne with her grandmother Leilani.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mama! Dada!" Daphne chirped excitedly, running as much as her little chubby legs could carry her to her parents in her short purple nightdress.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oritel had his arms wide open for his little girl, as Daphne crashed into her father's loving, warm, strong arms. The man had lifted his daughter up as his nose met Daphne's tiny nose, gently rubbing against her own.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Dada, where you going?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oritel and Marion smiled brightly at their brilliant little girl.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We'll be back soon sweetheart. I'm taking your mother out to dinner. And be a good girl to grandma, alright?" Oritel brushed his lips against his daughter's forehead. "I love you Dap."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oritel frowned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What is it, love?" Marion asked her husband, upon seeing the concerned expression on his face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Her skin, it's a bit dry, right Marion?" Oritel implied.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Marion had placed her hand on her darling daughter's chubby cheeks, as the redheaded woman gave a nod to her husband in confirmation, as Daphne hadn't had a good thirty minutes of a salty bath earlier this day.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The redhead woman's green eyes had flickered with utter worry, as she gazed at her husband. But the moment she was going to tell her husband—</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Daphne? Love where are you?" An older female's voice spoke in search for her beloved granddaughter. "It's time for your bath, you silly girl!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mum, Daphne's with us," Oritel called out to his mother.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Leilani stood on the doorway of the long hall with a soft expression on her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The brown-haired woman had approached her son and daughter-in-law who were heading out to dinner, leaving their daughter Daphne with her for the night. </em>
  <em>Leilani was a radiant woman in Oritel's eyes, she still retained her youthfulness and had a few streaks of grays in her brown hair. Oritel had loved his mother to the ends of the world.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I was just about to give her a thirty minute bath. Don't worry Marion, Daphne'll be fine with me," Leilani reassured her daughter-in-law who appeared to be a bit anxious.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Marion kissed her daughter on the cheeks lovingly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"We'll be back my sweet Dap. Thank you for coming on such short notice Leilani I appreciate it a lot."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"It's not a problem Marion. After all, I love spending my time with my adorable granddaughter! You know, I wish you two could give me some more grandchildren. You and Marion should get a bit more busy on that," Leilani chuckled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"MOTHER!" Oritel's face grew hot and a deep shade of scarlet, entirely mortified upon his mother's comment about having more children of their very own. </em>
  <em>Marion was as red as Oritel in the face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The burnet man handed his daughter off to her grandmother before departing away. "Are you going to be fine? Me and Marion could wait a bit longer until Dad shows up. I wouldn't like to leave you alone in this house. . ."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oritel's mother had shook her head as she very well knew her son's tendency that happened to be the same as her husband, Hyperion. They worry about her a lot more than they should be, as Leilani could very much take care of herself. Her boys were overprotective of Leilani.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"You're just like your father, so overprotective, but we'll be fine son. Your father will be here soon. Now why don't you kids go out and have fun for the night!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The red-haired woman had clung her arm in her husband's as he slowly guided her out of the house, leaving Daphne behind with her grandmother. "We'll be back before you know it! Goodnight my little angel!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Bye Mama! Bye Dada!" Daphne waved her small hand at her parents.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The night was clear and beautiful as the full moon was lit in the dark night along with bright slivery stars that painted the night sky. The air was bitter cold as a slight breeze blew, but it hadn't bothered Oritel and Marion who were strolling the deck on such a night after such a lovely dinner.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Although there were other people walking the sandy beaches.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The young siren had never felt so in love with her husband as much as she did now. Oritel had somehow made her feel so crazily in love with him. Marion's world was completely beautiful with him as they took each step of their journey together. Her green eyes were positively lit with utter joy, while gazing into her husband's handsome face as if trying to read her very expression on her face.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So what's this so called great news you wanted to share with me Marion?" Oritel pressed his lips together, as complete interest had sparked in his brown eyes while pulling Marion closer to him—throwing nasty glares at drunk men who were catcalling his wife.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The brunet man couldn't help but feel as if he were the luckiest man in the entire universe to have Marion as his wife and being the mother of his child. </em>
  <em>Being with Marion just felt just right and completely perfect. It's as if the world had carved out a path for the two of them to have the split chance of encountering each other when Marion had saved Oritel from drowning into the depths of the ocean?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Was it Destiny?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Or was it Fate?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It didn't matter to Oritel which one was it. All it mattered now is that Marion was with him and he cherished her deeply—with all of his heart and soul.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He could simply bleed out his undying love he held for her. Coming across Marion was the best thing that had ever happened in his life. No. There was something even more better than simply encountering Marion, was the birth of their daughter Daphne who was the perfect blend of both her parents.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Marion couldn't resist the utter temptation of withholding such delightful news that could simply rock Oritel's world up to the moon and back. The woman had tightened her grip on Oritel's hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oritel was simply amazed by how beautiful his wife was especially the way the woman was gazing at him with a large smile plastered on her face, as she sucked in a deep breath before letting it out.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm pregnant Oritel!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Excitement had rose in Oritel's blood, as those words had flooded into his ears.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Though he had froze solid for a good minute before allowing the news to sink into his mind—before managing to surprise his wife by holding her from her thighs, as the man lifted her into the air, gently twirling her around like some sort of ice-skater, delightedly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Marion had blushed intensely upon seeing her husband's reaction who screamed the words out about his wife's pregnancy, in which had caused quite a bit of commotion. Other people's heads turned in their very direction having small smiles on their faces as if congratulating the couple.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The redhead siren was completely stunned to see tears of joy in her husband's brown eyes, as the man gently settled her back down on her feet before pulling her into a tight embrace. Oritel's hands were in his wife's vibrant curled red-hair, as the man had kissed her passionately.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Serenity had lingered in the air, surrounding the man and woman.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The redhead woman had sensed hot tears glistened down her pale face—feeling a rush of a variety emotions explode within her chest, as Oritel's lips met hers. Slowly the duo had broke apart from each other, as they breathed in air into their lungs, but their eyes never torn away from one another.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oritel's brown eyes had traveled down to Marion's flat stomach in which a tiny life (their small baby) was slowly growing within her. They were going to have another child into their lives—a beautiful child in which they'll protect, to love, to dote on just like what they did with Daphne.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I can't believe we're going to have another baby! I love you so much Marion!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I know!" Marion's tiny voice squeaked in happiness. "I'm so happy Oritel!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Marion placed her hand ontop of her husband's who was gently stroking her belly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oritel glanced at his wristwatch—it was getting awfully late.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm pretty sure Daphne's going to excited about being a big sister." Marion mused, as the couple had walked their way back to the car. "Don't you think, love?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oritel's teeth gleamed as the man smiled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"She's defiantly going to be happy about having a new sibling, Marion. Here love." </em>
  <em>Oritel opened the door of the car as his wife sat inside fastening her seat belt. </em>
  <em>A warm but tingling feeling had sparked inside her very soul.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It'd been such a romantic night and Marion couldn't have it any other way.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oritel ignited the engine of the car and they drove off. Marion was softly humming to the music that was playing on the radio as they drove pass the small mountain hills as the woman glanced at the wide open ocean.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The ocean's surface had reflected the moonlight that shinned down upon the water and land, and at that moment, Marion thought of her parents and brother who lived in the vast oceans that were several miles away from where Marion had lived with her husband and daughter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"What are you think about my love?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Marion had perked up at her husband's voice. "My parents and brother of course. I was thinking that we should meet them tomorrow and tell them the fantastic news. Oh they'll be so delighted Oritel!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm sure they would be</em>
  <em>—"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oritel had glared into the rear view mirror to see the person purposely flashing their high beams at him for no apparent reason but simply for the heck of it. This person had even refused to switch to the left lane that was empty from other vehicles.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oritel is everything alright?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The brunet man hadn't wanted to allow his wife to get highly distressed of the situation that could not be anything, but just an annoying driver who wanted her or his way on the road. "It's nothing to worry about, love."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The redhead siren hadn't appeared to be convinced by her husband's words. "Are you sure?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yes." Oritel had turned on the left blinker in order to switch lanes, but to his annoyance the driver behind him had deliberately switched his lane when Oritel had, following them to whatever location they were going to be at.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The brunet man had noticed that the drive was accelerating</em>
  <em>—getting inconsiderably closer to his and Marion's vehicle. The male driver was getting on Oritel's nerves, as Oritel had decided to step on the gas, giving a bit more speed. It hadn't lessen Marion's anxiety at all.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Oritel? This isn't like you to speed like this," Marion placed her hand on her belly as if trying to sooth her worries by protecting her unborn baby.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He couldn't help but wince upon taking a quick glimpse of his wife who seemed to be fearful of the situation.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Someone's been following us for a while."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Marion had flinched, as her face grew into a panic frenzy. "What? Why? Oritel, what if someone knows about me? It could be the very reason why they're following us?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Shit!" Oritel cursed under his breath angrily, as the man's car had pulled up to the right lane and sped up drastically that</em>
  <em>—</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"ORITEL! WATCH OUT!" Marion's green eyes had widened in absolute terror to the point that she had her entire life flash before her eyes. Her hands were shielding her stomach protectively (in a motherly instinct).</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>SCREECH!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The small-sized silver car had slammed right into their car's front bumper</em>
  <em>—sending their car askew across the narrow roads down the hazardous hills of the mountain.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"MARION!" Oritel had tried to reach out for his wife, before being welcomed by absolute darkness as their car had crashed into the tallest oak trees. The glass had instantly shattered entirely once it had smashed into the huge tree. Dark blood had splattered everywhere.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Out of Oritel's peripheral vision, he'd seen his beloved wife flying out of the windshield before the man lost his consciousness after being heavily impacted by the pressure of the airbags.</em>
</p>
<p>Oritel had awoken up a month later after being in a coma as of the result of the terrible car crash that could've been his near death. The doctors had been highly stunned to know that he hung onto his life (no, more likely had surivied the crash that was suppose to be utterly fatal in his condition).</p>
<p>His parents had been heavily distraught upon knowing what had happened to their only son.</p>
<p>Oritel had a hunch that Marion had somehow managed to brush her fingers tips on him, as her healing abilities (somehow sept through his thin skin) were quite remarkable after demonstrating it to him for the very first time.</p>
<p>The brunet man had relaxed his breathing.</p>
<p>"You know I never told any of you this from before, but on the night of the car accident Marion told me that she was pregnant with my second child. Three months to be precise," Oritel reminisced on his tragic memories.</p>
<p>He could've been a wonderful father to his second child just what he had been with his golden child Daphne, but Marion had simply vanished into thin air and that child was gone along with her.</p>
<p>"She was pregnant? Really? I don't know what to tell you Oritel, but I'm sorry for your loss." Teredor said.</p>
<p>"On second thought, perhaps we shouldn't have given you a beer," Radius said regretfully—feeling guilty for allowing his friend to take a drink while recalling his broken memories.</p>
<p>"After all these years, I don't think you had changed much Oritel. You're still a hung up on Marion so much, frankly you're starting to be a little obsessed with her." Erendor remarked.</p>
<p>"Me? Obsessed with Marion? No. Never." Oritel tossed that thought from his mind.</p>
<p>He couldn't believe what his friends were telling him. Oritel had a perfectly well healthy relationship with his wife. There was nothing wrong with him with loving his woman so dearly to him. Or maybe he was truly being obsessed with his dead wife to the point it was becoming unhealthy?</p>
<p>He loathed the fact that his friends maybe be right about and that he was well wrong. Oritel couldn't admit that to his friends, after all they were trying to help him to get better after such a tragedy.</p>
<p>"Come on mate, we all know that Marion's a siren—and well sirens a have a tendency for luring anyone to them, falling madly in love with them. And you said so yourself, 'it's like I still feel her magical presence pulling me to her' what does that imply?" Teredor tried to rationalize with Oritel so lightly without trying to offend the shattered man.</p>
<p>"Before you say anything else, you could also be on to something too. And if it was truly Marion, then you have to ask her why hadn't she returned back to you in all these years?" Radius patted his friend on the back as they gazed at the crystal blue ocean.</p>
<p>Oritel had immersed into his own thoughts—having a small firey hope that it was Marion.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bloom had stirred from her deep slumber as her visions became clear to see that they were in a darkened cave, with water dripping down from the stoney ceiling. A small little lamp light was lit in the darkness as the couple were setting up a few things before their friends would arrive.</p>
<p>The young redhead siren turned to see her mother and uncle were wide awake—still appearing as livid as they'd been earlier. Their expressions hadn't changed at all, not in the slightest.</p>
<p>Bloom sensed their firm hands on her shoulders as the young girl was sandwiched between Marion and Alec.</p>
<p>They were still being held captive in the fishing net, as if the two human couple hadn't wanted to take any risk in allowing them out of the net despite the fact it would be difficult for them to reach the shores of the cave.</p>
<p>"Mum!" Bloom's bright blue eyes had widened over hearing her beloved mother curse under her breath at the human couple.</p>
<p>Marion's gaze had shifted onto her daughter who was fully awake. Her green eyes were filled with utter solace and a promise of pure determination in planning to escape their grasp.</p>
<p>Marion spotted the fear twinkling in her daughter's eyes.</p>
<p>"Oh Bloom. It's going to be alright as long as I'm here and your uncle, we're going to be fine."</p>
<p>"But Mum didn't you say if we're dry enough that we would have legs?" the redhead girl asked confusedly—glancing down at her vibrant blue shimmering tail and back at her mother and uncle.</p>
<p>Uncle Alec had let out a sigh in defeat. "Well sweetheart, it seems to me these humans have already known quite a few interesting things about us and our abilities. They damn well made sure we're soaking wet and not to mention this embarrassment of a kiddy pool to keep us wet!"</p>
<p>Alec had observed Ellys and Edward who had stacks of important documents that were spiraled across the table with pictures of sirens taken in all different angles. Even stacks of papers with well written evidence within the articles all about their kind, and their special magical abilities they possessed.</p>
<p>A guilty look crossed the girl's face. "I'm sorry uncle, this is all my fault. If I only listened to Mum earlier and hadn't swam off to the north, we wouldn't be in this mess."</p>
<p>"Bloom listen to you me, you hadn't known this would happen. We'll find a way out of this together," he kissed his niece on her forehead, trying to ease Bloom's worry about the situation. Alec could tell that Bloom was terrified and the young siren tried to not show it.</p>
<p>A loud creaking sound was heard off from the distance, as a small white yacht had trespass into the dimmed rocky like cave making it ways to the docked boat that belonged to Ellys and Edward.</p>
<p>Radius had waved out to Ellys and Edward who spotted their friends walking the shores of the beach.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey Ellys!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Hey Edward!"</em>
</p>
<p>"Hey guys! You wouldn't believe the discovery Ellys and I'd made today! This will certainly be marked down in history for all times!" Edward jittered in utter excitement.</p>
<p>"Jeez someone can't contain their enthusiasm," the red-haired man joked.</p>
<p>"How could I not? Me and Ellys made a huge discovery of what thought to be in folktale story, but this is the real deal my friend." Edward's bright grey were lit gleefully.</p>
<p>"My love you should be a little more quiet. You don't want to frighten the female sirens," Ellys added in, trying to pipe down her husband's huge ego he had at the moment. "Anyways we'd been tracking those three sirens for a few weeks and well obviously we finally caught them."</p>
<p>Oritel glanced at Erendor with an all knowing look before turning his attention onto Ellys. "For a few weeks?"</p>
<p>"Yes. And they weren't even easy to catch in the first place and the male siren is aggressive so you may want to keep your distance away from him, but the female sirens, they're afraid of us."</p>
<p>The brunet man felt his heart pounding heavily in his chest—as worry had consumed his very being. The man was trembling with nervousness as a single sweat had rolled down his face. It'd been sixteen years. Sixteen long painful years without having his sweet Marion in his life.</p>
<p>And if was truly his wife. . . what was he going to say to her? How was he going to react? Why did she disappear on him and Daphne? Why? Oritel had several questions that needed to be answered.</p>
<p>Oritel and his friends had followed Ellys and Edward who walked further into the cave as if for precautious reasons—not wanting anyone else to secretly follow them and discover their greatest secret.</p>
<p>Teredor gazed at Oritel who was observing every inch of the cave carefully.</p>
<p>"Everything will be fine. You'll get your answers soon enough Oritel." Teredor muttered.</p>
<p>Alec's emerald eyes had fallen on a particular brown-haired man dressed in a red-flower pattern white swim shorts with a yellow tank top, revealing his toned muscle and his tanned complexion. His hair was unruly. Was it even possible? Oritel Sparks had returned back to the city since when?</p>
<p>Oritel's brown eyes had fallen on the two familiar sirens: a woman and a man. Oritel had felt his blood surge through his body like a powerful electrical force that simply struck him like a force of nature unexpectedly for all these long years.</p>
<p>His beloved wife, Marion, was <em>alive</em> and <em>breathing.</em></p>
<p>Here she was caught in the fish net along with her brother Alec, his brother-in-law and a young redhead siren with a stunning glimmering (sapphire) blue tail.</p>
<p>In that very moment Oritel had bolted towards the sirens leaving a stunned expression on Edward and Ellys' faces, who were completely clueless as to why Oritel had sprinted off in all of a sudden.</p>
<p>"Um. . . what just happened?" Edward asked curiously.</p>
<p>"Oritel is being you know Oritel!" Radius let out a chuckle.</p>
<p>"Marion! Alec!" Oritel blurted out happily, as tears had fill his eyes.</p>
<p>Needless to say, the brunet man wasn't exactly thrilled to see the three sirens caught in a fishing net being seated on a small sized kiddy pool—a way for them to retain their bright colourful shimmering tails—because if they were dry enough, the sirens would lose their tails and have legs instead. They would appear to be like any other average human.</p>
<p>The young redheaded siren was sandwiched between Alec and Marion.</p>
<p>Oritel noted how beautiful the young siren girl was, she appeared to be a spitting image of Marion in all of her form with an exception of her eyes being the bright shade of blue. He had noticed that there was a large scar around the young siren's waist that went up to her belly, but she had a gorgeous (sapphire) blue tail. Oritel's heart had stung upon seeing the siren's scar wrapped around her.</p>
<p>"I suppose it's nice to see you again, Oritel, after all these long years," the blond-haired siren spoke, raising a blond brow at the man who stood before them.</p>
<p>Bloom was startled by uncle as her blue eyes had shifted onto the brown-haired man who was named Oritel Sparks. The name that was engraved into the necklace that had once belonged to her mother who couldn't recall her former memories of the man. The girl simply had to ask the man a few questions about the amulet.</p>
<p>"Wait? Your Oritel Sparks?" Bloom asked curiously.</p>
<p>Oritel's eyes had landed on the girl who appeared to be young and a bit naïve, but very curious as her eyes shinned vividly with many emotions reflecting in her blue eyes.</p>
<p>"Yes. May I ask why?" Oritel told the girl who was digging through her yellow satchel as the girl had revealed a familiar necklace that left Oritel completely speechless.</p>
<p>The girl smiled at the human man named Oritel. "I believe this has your name on it along with my mother's."</p>
<p>"Your mother? Wait? Marion is your Mum?" Oritel couldn't help but feel utterly stupid for asking the girl such a dumb question as he took the amulet for the girl, admiring it with his eyes.</p>
<p>The man hadn't seen this necklace in so many years—it was his personal gift for his wife on their wedding day. Somehow it must've fallen into the ocean and the young girl had stumbled across the diamond necklace.</p>
<p>Though he had easily seen the frown deepened on Marion's lips as she glanced Bloom, but it had appeared to Oritel that Marion was about to reprimand her daughter. "How many times do I have to tell you not to speak with strange men. Men only bring trouble to us and not mention they use us for their own selfish needs."</p>
<p>Oritel had a puzzled expression written all over his face by Marion's words who was trying to protect her young daughter from men's foolish games.</p>
<p>"But—"</p>
<p>"Bloom, darling there is a reason why I distrust men and you know why too." Marion pointed to her daughter's scar as a reminder of the terrible incident that happened to her when she'd been a five-years-old siren due to a false lie of siren man who claimed to Bloom's father.</p>
<p>He had somehow charmed her and Marion into believe the merman's tale. Marion had loathed that siren man for the wicked hell he'd put her five-years-old daughter through and it had been most unforgivable.</p>
<p>Oritel had furrowed his eyebrows.</p>
<p>He glanced at Alec helplessly for an answer.</p>
<p>"Don't you recognize me Marion?" Oritel had approached Marion who gazed at him. Her green eyes blinked a few times, but the woman had shook her head in response.</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry I don't believe I know you, Oritel," Marion responded sadly, though she could see the heartbreak in the man's eyes as his smile had turned into deepened frown.</p>
<p>"You're my wife Marion."</p>
<p>"And you're Bloom's father as well. Congratulations! I've been trying to reach out to you for many years on land, but of course you left a bloody note behind saying: goodbye. Need I say more? You even took Daphne with you without even bothering the chance that she has other family too you know," Alec narrowed his green eyes—though he appeared to be irritated with his brother-in-law who had just left without saying goodbye or trying to find out what had happened with his wife or his unborn child (Bloom).</p>
<p>The young siren girl was surprised to see her uncle's anger towards the man who apparently was her birth father, Oritel Sparks. Wait? Who was Daphne that Alec had mentioned?</p>
<p>The brunet man wasn't even sure what to make out of this—this was defiantly an overwhelming welcoming surprise after sixteen years of Marion being absent from his and Daphne's life.</p>
<p>"Alec, can you please stop filling my daughter's head with utter lies and nonsense about her father! I don't even remember who had fathered her and yet here you are claiming this man to be Bloom's father!" Marion had snapped irritably at her brother, despite the fact that she had genuinely loved him from the bottom depths of her heart for all of eternity, but the redheaded woman hadn't wanted any type of man to be playing with hers and Bloom's feelings.</p>
<p>"Mum! Please," Bloom pleaded with tears filling her eyes. All she ever wanted to know was who her father was and have the chance to develop a bond with him (and getting to know him).</p>
<p>"I'd assumed that your sister had died that night of the accident! I looked for her everywhere and I no choice but to leave everything behind. You think it hadn't hurt me. Hadn't shattered my heart or Daphne's for that matter? Do you know how difficult it was for me to tell Daphne what happened to her mother? Or how she grew up without one?" Oritel glowered back at his brother-in-law, as his hands turned into fist balls out of frustration.</p>
<p>"Marion had lost all of her memories the night of the accident Oritel," Alec uttered in a clam voice as he didn't want to inflict any more pain on his baby sister and niece Bloom. "It's why she never returned to you and she was terrified once she came to me, as she sobbed into my arms not knowing what happened to her."</p>
<p>"What? She lost her memories?" Oritel felt a deep pang at his heart, a tear had escaped his eye—realizing what kind of fate his beloved wife had suffered for all these years. Oritel's eyes had fallen on Bloom who was beautiful as her mother, though he could see the sadness on the young siren's face.</p>
<p>"Bloom's my daughter?" Oritel implied, gazing at the girl from head to tail with such a surprised expression since the man had assumed that he'd lost his unborn child to a cruel fate along with her mother. But she was alive alongside Marion, appearing very curious about him.</p>
<p>"I assure you Oritel that Bloom is yours believe me. Marion hadn't lost her child—yes I know, she was three months and a half pregnant during the time of the accident. Sirens have powerful healing abilities you know that. But I just wished Marion hadn't suffered her memory loss." Alec spoke sadly, as he squeezed his sister's hand for comfort.</p>
<p>Teredor, Radius, and Erendor had met up with Oritel and were completely astounded by the appearance of Marion and Alec. "Marion? You're alive?"</p>
<p>"Wait, what's wrong Oritel?" Radius asked, feeling a disturbing presence as if something had happened from Oritel's expression. The redhead man had even noticed that Marion had given the group of men an unusual look as if the woman hadn't recognized them at all.</p>
<p>"Marion had lost all of her memories about ever meeting me or having Daphne," Oritel uttered faintly as his blood had run cold. All the wonderful, memorable things he and Marion shared together was completely erased from his wife's mind was simply heartbreaking.</p>
<p>No one had spoken a single word—all were absorbing the new information that was sinking into their minds.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As far as for a pregnancy of a mermaid/siren - they have a different way of getting pregnant and what I mean by that is: a male siren has to pluck off three scales from him and the female has to pluck off three of her own scales and the couple has to insert into the belly button (since they cannot have regular sex like humans) and so it plants into the woman's womb and the baby grows.</p>
<p>As for birth, when the female is about ready to give birth, she loose bunch of scales and has to head up to land (since she would have legs just during the birthing process) and after that she regains her tail immediatly. The reason why females don't give birth underwater is due to the fact they bleed a lot and that might be dangerous for mother and child since it can attract a shark and well you can imagine how the story would end.</p>
<p>(That's my idea on how merfolks could have babies, lol).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Out of These Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Three: "<span class="u">Out of These Waters</span>"</strong>
</p>
<p>"So Marion can't remember any of us like at all?" Oritel repeated for the second time—as if the man were still in disbelief by the sudden news of Marion's outcome of the car accident that happened sixteen years ago. He simply couldn't acknowledge the intense damage that had been inflicted upon Marion.</p>
<p>"Unfortunately no. Her memories are completely wiped out, Oritel," Alec frowned.</p>
<p>Apparently from what the young siren had gathered was that her uncle and her mother (although in Marion's case had once) knew the group and it was most likely before she had been born. Bloom couldn't help but be extremely curious, as her blue eyes darted around the group of human men who were glancing down upon them.</p>
<p>The young siren had tensed due to the way of her tight position that she simply couldn't move her long tail comfortable in the kiddy pool to her annoyance. Her soft gaze had shifted onto Oritel who seemed to be highly devastated by the unexpected revelation of his wife's fate.</p>
<p>It hadn't prevented the brunet man from reaching out to his long-lost wife—gently grabbing her hands into his own—but Bloom had seen the fear spark in her mother's emerald eyes almost wanting to pull her hands out Oritel's grasp.</p>
<p>"Please Marion, I'm<em> your husband</em> and I promise you that no one's going hurt you or Bloom." Despite Oritel's soft voice, it hadn't soothed the woman at all. The man could clearly see the anxiety pulse through Marion's blood, slightly trembling.</p>
<p>Marion felt tears brimming in her eyes.</p>
<p>She didn't know this man at all (and a part of her wished that she did).</p>
<p>Nothing came into her mind—it was still as blank as ever.</p>
<p>Her heart ached terribly over the man who claimed to be her husband—the woman could easily see the devotion in his eyes and from the way he tightened his grip on her hands as if he didn't want to let go of her. Oritel genuinely loved her with all of his heart.</p>
<p>(A part of her felt terrible that Oritel knew who she was and what she had meant to him, personally, and that she hadn't remembered anything about the man).</p>
<p>"Please, I'm so sorry Oritel, but I simply don't know you. I didn't even know that I was married to a human man, to you? I can't even remember the life I had before the accident. Or anything at all."</p>
<p>The redhead woman could clearly see how much it had affected Oritel emotionally and mentally—it was as if she had given him an invisible punch to the stomach and Marion felt utterly guilty towards the brown-haired man who clearly held undying love for her that shinned in his chocolate brown eyes.</p>
<p>Edward and Ellys were highly stunned to see that their friends were having deep conversations with the three sirens, as if they had been well acquainted with each other. The sirens had even spoke in their native English language as they communicated with their friends.</p>
<p>The couple had stepped forward towards friends.</p>
<p>Edward's grey eyes had fixated on Oritel who was clearly holding the siren's hand in his own.</p>
<p>"You know her Oritel?" he piped up the question curiously.</p>
<p>Alec snorted, pointing out to the green tailed siren. "Of course Oritel does. He's my sister's husband."</p>
<p>"You talk and understand us?" Ellys' ginger brows shot upwards in surprise in pure fascination, as the sirens hadn't uttered a single word nor had they appeared to understand them unless they hadn't wanted to speak with them at all. It explained quite a lot.</p>
<p>"Of course we can, but we chose not to give in to your desires not after capturing us in a fishing net," Alec spoke flatly in a distasteful manner—irritation had lingered in his eyes.</p>
<p>Ellys and Edward flushed brightly over the blond siren's last comment. "It's just that we didn't actually assumed that your kind existed at all, but only in mere legends and folktales."</p>
<p>"And are you going to keep holding us as hostages?" he inquired.</p>
<p>"Not if you answer all our questions that we have."</p>
<p>"We won't be answering any of your questions until you remove the fishing net that's on us." Alec shot back with a smirk.</p>
<p>"And how could we trust you that you won't escape?" Ellys pointed out, raising a single brow as the woman appeared to be skeptical of the male's response.</p>
<p>"Look they're not going to escape, Ellys. Even I wouldn't want to be under a fishing net either," Radius interjected, showing sympathy towards the trapped sirens.</p>
<p>Bloom had watched as the men had removed the fishing net in interest. Her mind was too drawn by the humans. Never in her entire life had she seen a human so up close from before, yet, there was a feeling creeping up her chest—one that she felt utterly terrified for being so close to them and the feeling of absolute curiosity. It was a strange feeling.</p>
<p>"So you really don't remember us Marion," Teredor said, noting the way from Marion's expression she had wore on her face and the way she had clung to the young redhead siren girl with a bright blue tail.</p>
<p>Marion was shielding her from them for some unknown reasons that he couldn't exactly speculate on.</p>
<p>"Or all the jokes we've made about you and Oritel being hopelessly in love with each other?" Erendor said light-heartedly, taking a quick glance at his best-mate who shook his head in response.</p>
<p>Erendor could see the hurt flash across Oritel's face, not that he would blame him for feeling so downhearted about his wife. He would feel that same exact thing if Samara, his wife, had lost all of her good memories she shared over the years with him. It would shatter him to pieces as well.</p>
<p>"No and I'm really sorry that I don't, but would you mind backing off a bit. I'm a little uncomfortable with how close you are to me and <em>my daughter</em>," Marion said sharply—keeping her beloved young daughter behind her from these unknown men who happened to know her as did Oritel.</p>
<p>But for the dear life of her, Marion simply couldn't recall being with any of them. Or being on the lands. Blank. Period. There was a long pause before anyone could grasp the meaning of Marion's words.</p>
<p>The young siren girl was Marion's child?</p>
<p>The girl appeared to be uncannily identical to Marion, almost as if the two were twins despite the colouring of their eyes and tails. So who was the girl's father? Could it possibly be Oritel's daughter that had somehow (miraculously) surivied in Marion's womb after what was suppose to be a fateful car crash?</p>
<p>"On a random note here Alec, who is the girl?" Teredor's olive-green eyes had fallen on the young siren girl who was squished between her uncle and her mother.</p>
<p>"She's my niece, Bloom, and Oritel's daughter."</p>
<p>Erendor had appeared to be heavily surprised by such a revelation of Bloom being Oritel's daughter.</p>
<p>Oritel had earned a punch by Radius and Erendor in the arm, who had chuckled nervously, as Oritel hadn't wanted Ellys and Edward to overhear their private discussion while returning the fishing net back into their own private boat. They seem to be craving such delicious information.</p>
<p>"So would you mind telling us the story of how all of you know each other? I simply curious as to how you all know each other?" Edward asked, fixing the bendable plastic chair to sit, appearing intrigued with their story.</p>
<p>Oritel looked briefly at Alec—the duo were contemplating about who was going to begin such a tale. Oritel gave a nod to his brother-in-law. The brunet man had opened his mouth—spilling the entire story of how he'd encountered Marion as his eyes twinkled in joy over reminiscing on his memories.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Ah, this is so nice and relaxing!"</p>
<p>The fresh smell of the salty ocean had entered a blond girl's nostrils as she inhaled a deep breath into her lungs before exhaling it out—feeling relieved and a sense of peacefulness had washed over her. For her part, the young seventeen-years-old blond girl had enjoyed the warm rays of the golden sun.</p>
<p>The girl was currently sunbathing on the deck of the boat in the open, in her two piece red swimsuit—enjoying the tingling warmth of the sun as her skin was absorbing the heat of the sun giving her a nicer shade of golden tan that the girl wanted. She had earbuds in her ears that was currently playing music at full blast while reading her all time favourite fashion magazine—ignoring her boyfriend and his friends who were in a deep discussion.</p>
<p>"I know that your parents are marine biologist, but <em>sirens?"</em> A young eighteen-years-old brunet man asked, his brows arched at his close friend—Timmy who appeared to be ecstatic about the situation his parents had informed him about.</p>
<p>Brandon couldn't help but perceive it as other than a believable story.</p>
<p>But of course he wouldn't outright tell Timmy the truth, though his brown eyes had drifted onto a small picture that appeared to be taken in the early 1990s as Brandon had picked it up.</p>
<p>Brandon had wondered if this picture was authentic?</p>
<p>It looked so real-life-like, but the problem with this image it was out of focus—blur had surrounded as what he'd made out to be was a beautiful young woman with a vibrant colourful emerald tail with long flowing red hair who was carrying what Brandon had suspected to be a small bundle with a small-sized blue shimmering tail of an infant.</p>
<p>Could that be an image of an actual siren mother carrying her small infant in her arms?</p>
<p>Or was this simply a make believe image that anyone could've easily photoshopped on a computer and claim it to being true? Or it could be completely a hoax pulled out from the internet?</p>
<p>It seemed more of an urban myth than a reality.</p>
<p>"Is this picture <em>real</em>? Is this an actual siren mother and her child?" Brandon examined carefully.</p>
<p>"From what I've been told by parents, it is. My father was the one who took this photo and claimed that she was a beautiful siren," Timmy answered back with full confidence.</p>
<p>"If that's the case, have you ever witnessed one personally?"</p>
<p>"Sadly to say, I never witnessed one. My father had."</p>
<p>"Interesting." Brandon mumbled.</p>
<p>Sky and Nabu had approached Timmy and Brandon who were in mid-conversation about the picture of the redheaded siren.</p>
<p>"So what are the two of you on about?" Sky's voice pierced through the silent atmosphered, although his deep blue eyes landed on the picture his best-mate held in his hand. He rose a questioning blond brow directly at Brandon.</p>
<p>"Dude you have to check this picture out?" Brandon waved at Nabu and Sky.</p>
<p>The duo had walked over to Brandon.</p>
<p>Nabu's expression had morphed into pure curiosity, and frankly, he was surprised by the blurred photo of what appeared to be an actual siren swimming beneath the deep blue ocean, holding an infant child in her arms. If only the photo was more sharp—the details of the siren's scales would be most impressive.</p>
<p>"Seriously, siren's really <em>do</em> exist?" Sky's voice came off as a shock.</p>
<p>He shot a quizzical look at Nabu for in search of an answer. Sure, Sky had heard grand tales from his grandfather as a young boy, but it was only pulled out of a child's fairytale book. Not real life. There was nothing of a kind.</p>
<p>"Maybe. And isn't that why we're here anyways. And if they do exist just like legends and myths then what?" the dark-skinned man replied, his violet eyes looking pretty much intrigued by the photo that held a beautiful story behind it.</p>
<p>Aisha was out on the deck, her arms dangling out on the railings.</p>
<p>The girl was dressed in a turquoise tank top and high-waisted shorts and flip-flop. Her thick curled long brown hair was tied into a ponytail, gently catching the winds. Aisha was immersed in her own day dreaming thoughts, until she was pulled out of it from hearing her boyfriend's voice coming behind her.</p>
<p>Nabu draped his arms on his girlfriend's shoulder, pulling Aisha closer into his warm arms, as the man kissed her on the top of the head.</p>
<p>"What's on your mind, Aisha?"</p>
<p>"Nothing much really, just enjoying the summer sun."</p>
<p>Nabu grinned. "Well it's a beautiful day and I would sure like to be in the cold waters."</p>
<p>"And I would defiantly beat you in surfing," Aisha winked playfully, with a slight giggle escaping her lips. The waves were rather perfect for riding her surface board.</p>
<p>"Is that so? Last I recalled, you came in second place," Nabu said wittily.</p>
<p>Aisha shook her head. "And that's because you were being obnoxiously annoying and not to mention that you were purposely showing me your moves, in which distracted me . . . so I do blame you."</p>
<p>The group had made their way into the northern cave at the far end from the beach.</p>
<p>Stella wasn't too thrilled once they were out of the warmth of the sunlight, as she slid on a pale yellow short dress and wore her sandals. The blond-haired girl had still a look of disbelief written all over her face. Brandon had approached his girlfriend's side.</p>
<p>"I can't believe you guys really did drag me here! I wanted to tan under the sun and read my magazine," she complained.</p>
<p>"Hey! You're the one who wanted to come as well. We didn't forcedly drag you Stella," Brandon reminded the girl who snorted in response.</p>
<p>Timmy was guiding them on the sandy shores after docking the small boat aside.</p>
<p>"Now I understand why no one comes to this cave, it's pretty creepy from the looks of it and dark," the blond-haired girl commented, as her hazel eyes darted all around as water had dripped from its stoney ceiling. The further they walked in, the voices grew louder, followed by echoing of laughter.</p>
<p>Aisha furrowed her brows in over recognization of the voice that entered her ears. The girl glanced at Nabu. "That sounds almost like my Dad's voice, right?"</p>
<p>Another booming laughter grew louder—it had confirmed Aisha's suspicions.</p>
<p>"Hold on a second," Sky cut in, "that sounds like all of our Dads' voices. Wait. Timmy, I need your binocular for a moment."</p>
<p>Timmy had slid the binocular from his neck and handed it off to Sky who instantly grabbed it from Timmy and placed it on his eyes—it was pretty useful in order to see something up closely from a far off distance.</p>
<p>"Yup all of our Dads are here and they're chatting, together, with. . .with—"</p>
<p>Sky's eyes had fallen on three sirens that were obviously in a kiddy like pool that was what he assumed was filled with water to keep the sirens moist for their bright colourful scales—they had long tails. There was a blond-haired male siren with a bright yellow tail and two beautiful redheaded females one had a vibrant green tail and the other was a sapphire blue.</p>
<p>It wasn't a joke or simply a myth.</p>
<p>Sky was speechless—too stunned to say a single word as it was sinking into his mind about the existence of sirens. Color had drained from his face as the man had tried to acknowledge their existence thinking that the lights of this cave were playing tricks on his eyes. They were bloody <em>real. </em>They weren't make-belief at all. They were breathing and chatting with their fathers and Timmy's parents as if it were a normal thing to do.</p>
<p>"Sky? Is everything alright?" Brandon asked concernedly.</p>
<p>"Fuck. They're <em>real</em>." He swallowed hardly.</p>
<p>"What?" Aisha and Stella uttered together.</p>
<p>The two girls had glanced at each other with a dazed expression, as if they hadn't heard what Sky had said—or rather they couldn't believe Sky's words.</p>
<p>"Dude, please don't be messing around with our heads." Brandon's thick voice had snapped Sky back to his sense and not being in his frozen state.</p>
<p>"Shit. Timmy I can't believe what I'm saying here, but your parents are right," Sky ran his fingers through his long blond hair that had reached his shoulders—his blue eyes were filled with absolute curiosity.</p>
<p>He handed Brandon the binocular. "Why don't you see for yourself if you think I'm messing around with you."</p>
<p>"This whole thing is—"</p>
<p>"Not so funny is it now Brandon?" Sky mocked.</p>
<p>Brandon glared at his blond friend. "Well he's . . . Sky's right."</p>
<p>Stella's hazel eyes had widened. "Really? Oh let me snookoums! I want to see it for myself!"</p>
<p>The blond grabbed the binocular from her boyfriend's hand and glanced into it. A large smile broadened across Stella's bright face. "No way! Let's go down there Aisha!"</p>
<p>
  <em>"STELLA!"</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Marion, why don't you and Bloom stay on land? With me?" Oritel had suggested to his wife—gazing at her with love in his eyes. He simply couldn't allow Marion disappear from his life or Daphne's, nor could he have the chance to let go of the Bloom his youngest daughter.</p>
<p>The man had easily seen a shift in his wife's personality—it was most likely after the car accident that night in which had affected her once free spirit nature—that now made her feel more worried, scared, and simply being an overprotective mother towards Bloom.</p>
<p>In Oritel's eyes, Marion hadn't allowed Bloom out of her eyesight much. He had pondered in Marion's words about having distrust in men and in a way it also involved Bloom as her mother kept reminding her about it. He had to ask about it, maybe later when Marion grows comfortable with him.</p>
<p>Bloom couldn't help, but ponder about the whole idea of being on land as the girl was practically pleading to her mother, Marion, to stay on the lands. Bloom had truly desired to be on the lands and explore every bit of it to her heart's pleasure. This could be Bloom's once in the life time opportunity. A long life dream.</p>
<p>The young siren girl really wanted to experience a bit of life to herself—see how the human world was and how they lived and what they would do.</p>
<p>"Oh please Mum! Uncle can you please convince her?" Bloom's blue eyes were filled with firey hope, as the young siren girl had addressed her mum. "We could all stay on the lands. Pretty please?"</p>
<p>Alec had stroked his beard.</p>
<p>Perhaps he should take his niece's idea into consideration, after all this may help his little sister with her memories. The siren had gazed at his niece lovingly before turning to Marion.</p>
<p>"What?" she pursed her lips.</p>
<p>A smile spread across Alec's face. "I think Bloom's idea is brilliant Marion. Think about it? Maybe you being around here could jog up your some of your old memories and I think Oritel would be more than delighted to escort you around little sis."</p>
<p>Oritel's lips turned into a small comforting smile upon hearing his name creep up in the conversation. Oritel was more than willing to do anything to help his Marion get her memories back and if not, he had planned to make his wife fall in love with him all over again. Just like the first time.</p>
<p>The brunet man had wanted to rekindle his love he held for her that burned in his heart like a firey passion. Not only that, but Oritel wanted to develop a close fatherly relationship with his long-lost daughter Bloom.</p>
<p>Oritel had wanted to show Bloom the world that she was so fascinated about.</p>
<p>He could see that look twinkle in her sapphire eyes—she wanted to learn about everything.</p>
<p>Though he also grew curious about the life Bloom had lived under the seas and how she had grown up with her mother into a beautiful young woman. (In Oritel's eyes, Bloom did remind him a lot about Marion, apart from her looks, about the curiosity about the human world).</p>
<p>Marion stared at her brother in revulsion over such an idea that she herself wasn't exactly comfortable with just yet. (But maybe there was a small chance that she may get parts of her old memory back).</p>
<p>Would it all be worth it in the end?</p>
<p>Could Marion put her so called husband that she never knew had through agony with the loss of her memories?</p>
<p>If she was going to stay on land, then her brother must stay with her and Bloom had to be near her at all costs. She couldn't have her daughter wandering off in a world in which she knew nothing about. It would be completely dangerous for Bloom to venture out on her own.</p>
<p>Marion had closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath in before glancing at her brother and daughter—whose eyes were practically lit with excitement—before giving a response.</p>
<p>"I suppose, but you have remain on land with me Alec. And as for you young lady, you'll not be heading off anywhere without my supervision," Marion came to her final decision.</p>
<p>"But Mum—"</p>
<p>"You don't know anything about the lands sweetheart and neither do I to speak of," Marion informed Bloom who pouted drastically, but remained hopeful of the new situation.</p>
<p>Her mother had finally taken her words into consideration and for that Bloom was grateful. Excitement had pulsed through her blood like a spark of electricity. This was a great <em>chance </em>in which had presented itself to Bloom, as the young girl vividly imagined herself in public places that she'd never been to before.</p>
<p>"You know what could also help with you memories Marion? Our wives, they were your close friends," Teredor chimed in.</p>
<p>"I have friends?" Marion knitted her brows together, though the question had come off more direct. Although she did have a few close friends back in the kingdom, but she wasn't aware that she too had friends on land.</p>
<p>"Of course you do. But I think we should let you settle down for awhile and not overwhelm you, after all, this is a drastic change for you and your daughter." Radius pointed out.</p>
<p>Ellys and Edward were entirely intrigued by the tale told by Oritel and Alec—but for the male siren he seemed pretty uptight with the selection of his words, as being careful with the information he was sharing with the marine biologist.</p>
<p>The male siren had a strong feeling that was itching at the back of his mind, as he and Oritel were sharing their own stories—that Ellys and Edward were taking notes down—not leaving a single detail out, which made Alec a bit more careful.</p>
<p>Alec had to figure out a way to destroy the evidence they've somehow gotten their fingers on in the first place about sirens.</p>
<p>If their very existence had been revealed to the public, the male siren couldn't imagine the amount of chaos their world would be falling into. It would be too dangerous for his people, as the humans would be more than happy to study their anatomy—even as far as doing experiment on them in order to what understand what made them so unique.</p>
<p>For now he was simply playing along with the couple in aswering their questions.</p>
<p>"What's going on here, Dad?"</p>
<p>The adults had turned their heads to spot their own children walking the sandy shores.</p>
<p>Bloom's eyes met the a group of young teenaged boys and two girls who appeared to be right around her own age, maybe a few years older then her, but still it had fascinated her. Marion placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder, trying to keep Bloom firm and in place—trying to pipe down her excitement.</p>
<p>Sky couldn't help but stare rather dumbfoundedly.</p>
<p>He wasn't accustomed to seeing fairytales creatures existing in reality, but the girl who was waving at them was lovely from her dainty—yet innocent features that shinned in her face. The way her bright blue to the deepest midnight scales were scattered on her face were glistening, giving the girl an ethereal appearance. Her long unruly red-hair had many colourful beads and seashells. Sky had never seen such an enchanting girl from before, or in the girl's case a siren.</p>
<p>Stella's hazel eyes had fallen on the three sirens with wide open eyes—staring at them. Surely, this had to be a prank, right? The girl couldn't help herself but to approach them with a soft expression.</p>
<p>Aisha leaned to Stella and whispered. "I thought they weren't real, but a myth."</p>
<p>"So did I."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Daphne had opened the velvet plum colour curtain of the large window that shown the wide open blue ocean, as sunlight had streamed into the living room.</p>
<p>The view was in itself so beautiful—having the perfect aspect of the beach that was below the beach house.</p>
<p>It had been many years since she'd been here last and that was when she'd been a child along with her mother before she had vanished from her and her father's life.</p>
<p>Although the beach house hadn't changed one bit.</p>
<p>Everything had seemed to be the same, untouched.</p>
<p>Her father, Oritel, had been most happy before everything had fallen into the broken cracks.</p>
<p>Although, he did try to keep up with his perfect happy imagery for Daphne, as the man hadn't wanted to let his only daughter to see the heartbreak he'd endured during the absence of Marion especially after learning what had happened to Marion's tragic fate.</p>
<p>It'd nearly drove him to the wall with her father ending up shattering many things due to his unimaginable anger he held within his heart. Though Daphne couldn't blame him, as she too had cried brokenheartedly for her beloved mother.</p>
<p>When Daphne had been around seven or eight-years-old girl, she had caught her father occasionally drinking late at night a few times a week—though her grandparents on the other hand had been excessively livid with her father's imprudent behavior of drinking and experiencing a hangover the following day. Her father had wanted to numb his grieving pain in his heart, nearly forgetting that he had a daughter to raise.</p>
<p>In time, Daphne's memory of her mother had slowly faded away, if it hadn't been for the pictures she had with her as a young baby. The girl couldn't remember the voice of her mother.</p>
<p>Somedays, Daphne had found herself silently sobbing over Marion, though she kept it to herself without allowing her father to be overly worried about her—in which he was—a bit overly protective than she needed him to be with every single thing she did.</p>
<p>Moving back to this city again, she only prayed it wouldn't open her father's old wounds again.</p>
<p>Maybe this time they could begin with a fresh start and make some new memories.</p>
<p>"Daphne, sweetheart," her grandmother's sweet soft voice rung in the air—drawing her granddaughter's attention to her, as the blond-haired girl turned around to see Leilani.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>"I was thinking that the two of us can go to the pier and have lunch there? I know of a few places that you'll certainly enjoy darling." Leilani smiled.</p>
<p>Her grandmother had grown much older in the last few years with lots of grays in her once full brown hair and her skin had more wrinkles especially around her wide cat-shaped eyes and her laugh line, and her figure was more on the slim side, due to losing a good amount of weight she once had in her youthful years and from the medications she was on that kept her functional (and healthy) for the day.</p>
<p>The girl approached her grandmother with a beam. "Really? Like where?"</p>
<p>"I was thinking of a place where your grandfather first took me on a date, back in the days. I can't say if you would like something like that since after all you are a young teenager? I'm pretty sure you want something popular these days."</p>
<p>"You know I would love to, grandmother. I don't mind where we go. But are you feeling fine? Are you up for it?" Daphne inquired, her hazel eyes filled with worry about her beloved grandmother.</p>
<p>"Oh Daphne," chuckled Leilani light-heartedly. "Always worrying about me these days, aren't you love?"</p>
<p>Daphne rolled her eyes at her grandmother's comment. "You know that I am. And I still feel guilty for not telling Dad and Grandpa though, you know you're going to have to tell them sooner or later about your 'sickness' and I feel the guilt is eating me on the inside."</p>
<p>"I know darling and this secret hasn't been easy on you or me. I'd suggested the idea to Hyperion and Oritel to change our summer dynamic for the better. A little change should happen every once in awhile. Stubborn men they are. I'm planning to tell them soon Dap, so you can ease your worries for now."</p>
<p>The blond-haired girl felt a vibration in her pocket in which her phone was, as she took it out and glanced at the screen ID. It was text message from her father, Oritel.</p>
<p>Daphne unlocked her phone and instantly read her father's long written message.</p>
<p>Her eyes had widen in utmost shock that she never had in her entire life. Her hands had started to quiver in anxiety. The girl could barely make out what her father was informing her.</p>
<p>This <em>wasn't</em> a <em>little</em> thing!</p>
<p>This was <em>huge</em> and it could very much change her entire life for the better or worse?</p>
<p>A feeling of uncertainty had rose in Daphne's chest as she could barely believe her father's words. Colour had drained from her entire face—growing utterly pale like as if she'd seen a ghost pass by in front of her eyes.</p>
<p>"Daphne, is everything alright love?" Leilani's soft voice piped up in which had snapped Daphne out of her thoughts as the girl gazed at grandmother with an unreadable expression.</p>
<p>Tears were slowly building up in Daphne's eyes.</p>
<p>She truly wanted to believe it, but yet found herself not believing her own father's words.</p>
<p>She could hardly blink at the screen—grasping the meaning of such words. Was it even possible? Daphne swallowed hard—and her breath for air had increased.</p>
<p>Her once presumed dead mother wasn't actually dead but rather had been alive for all these years. Marion had been living with her brother and parents down in bottom depths of the ocean—in their supposedly kingdom, in which her mother was a respectively princess and her uncle was the crown prince—(wait, did that mean she had royal blood flowing in her veins?).</p>
<p>"How about we sit first, then I'll explain what Dad had written to me," Daphne told Leilani as both women had took their seat at the plum plushy couch.</p>
<p>Apparently her mother, Marion, had suffered from amnesia, which had meant Marion had lost a good chuck of her memories about ever meeting her father Oritel and ever having a first born-daughter Daphne (she felt a slight pang in her heart) that her mother couldn't remember having a first child.</p>
<p>Her father had told her the night of car crash in, which involved her father being in a coma for about a month in the hospital, as her grandparents had been raising her and showering with much love and complete affection.</p>
<p>On that night, her mother had vanished without a trace, and Oritel had informed her that very night her mother had announced the news of her pregnancy—that Daphne was going to have a younger sibling. But it all shattered due to some idiot man who had purposely crashed into her parents' vehicle.</p>
<p>Daphne had cursed that viel human being for tearing her family apart and she could not forgive that person. EVER. No matter how much they apologized to her father, to her grandparents, and even to her face.</p>
<p>No amount of begging would change her mind. He tore her away from her mother and that hurt so much, almost like a knife being jabbed into her heart, slowly and painfully.</p>
<p>Daphne had a sister, a full-blooded sister named Bloom.</p>
<p>"Well. . ." Daphne showed her dear grandmother her phone, as the older woman read her son's message he'd written to Daphne as Leilani had let out a shocking gasp.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Bloom couldn't believe her own two eyes for what she was gazing at—her feet, no toes—the girl had no longer her shimmering sapphire (blue) tale.</p>
<p>The young siren girl gazed at her mother and uncle who had human legs just like her. Although she and her mother wore a short like fabric light material over their exposed lower half bodies.</p>
<p>She couldn't tear her eyes off as the girl moved her toes freely on the warm temperature golden sand in pure fascination. Unlike her mother and uncle who helped his sister on her feet, balancing Marion entirely, as if the woman had forgotten what it was like to be a human again, as for Bloom who was sitting on the sand (quite embarrassed about it).</p>
<p>"Oh thank you for this! But what is it exactly?" Bloom fingered the pale blue fabric as she glanced at the two girls.</p>
<p>"This is a dress Bloom. Say don't you have those sorts?" Stella asked the young siren girl curiously.</p>
<p>She shook her head in response to Stella's question. "No. It's either wear a seashell bra or you swim around topless. . ."</p>
<p>"Topless?" Sky lifted a brow, almost amused by the girl's response.</p>
<p>Aisha and Stella threw glares at their boyfriends for even daring to think of such things. Boys.</p>
<p>"Ya, it's pretty common for females to swim around like that, but of course my mother reprimands me for it, as it's unladylike especially for a princess to swim topless."</p>
<p>"You're a princess?!" They shot her quizzical looks—a tone of surprise evident in their voices.</p>
<p>Bloom nodded. "Well yes, my grandparents still rule the seas and so my uncle is the crown prince and my mum is the princess and I'm pretty sure you know how it goes. Um, would you mind helping to my, uh what do you call it?" The young girl pointed downwards at her legs.</p>
<p>"You mean feet?" Timmy clarified for the young redhead girl.</p>
<p>"Ah yes," she smiled.</p>
<p>Aisha and Stella helped the siren girl up to her feet, though Bloom felt as if her legs had become jello-like—as if she couldn't control her balance as her legs continued to tremble. A new sense of feeling rose in her chest entirely and it was the greatest feeling she had ever experienced in her entire life so far.</p>
<p>"Wow! Your hair is extremely long," Aisha noted—her teal eyes had widened upon seeing the young siren's red hair fall beneath her knees. She wondered did sirens ever cut their hair? Or was it practically normal for sirens to have excessively long hair?</p>
<p>"Well thanks!"</p>
<p>"And Bloom don't be thinking about too much," Stella advised.</p>
<p>"Right," Bloom muttered to herself.</p>
<p>Slowly enough the trembling had decreased and the girl had took a deep breath of air into her lungs. Bloom focused her concentration on trying to walk without the girls on her side. And trying to not fall over.</p>
<p>The girl had nearly lost her balance the moment Aisha and Stella left her side, but had regained her balance. Slowly enough she had put on her foot forward and contained doing so—but of course she was wobbling a bit. If anyone hadn't understood Bloom's situation, other normal people would assume that Bloom had gone a bit heavy on drinking due to the way she walked.</p>
<p>Bloom felt her ankle nearly twisting that she had stumbled, landing in Sky's strong muscular arms, though she was surprised to see that the blond haired man with blue eyes had managed to catch her from falling to the ground.</p>
<p>"Hey there, I'm Sky. So what's your name beautiful?" Sky's voice was so smooth that it had made Bloom's skin tingle and it had made her blood heat up within her veins. The young redhead girl could feel the heat travel up to her cheeks that turned a deep shade of red.</p>
<p>"Oh. I'm Bloom," she grinned playfully.</p>
<p><em>*Ahem*</em> A deep cough like had drew Sky's and Bloom's attention toward the source, to see it was a brunet man not appearing too pleased with the idea of Bloom being in the young man's arms—despite being the son of his best-friend Erendor.</p>
<p>"Oh. He's my Dad," Bloom explained with a huge smile on her face.</p>
<p>Oritel had approached his daughter and Sky.</p>
<p>"I do thank you Sky for catching <em>my</em> <em>daughter.</em> But you can let go of her now. I can help her from here," Oritel told the young man—though he raised a brown eye brow upon seeing the son of Erendor's expression.</p>
<p>"Bloom's your daughter? But how? She's a siren?" Sky questioned the man quite interested in the whole story.</p>
<p>Oritel had wrapped his arm around Bloom's waist—helping his daughter to keep her balance. He looked at the young man funnily. "Through my wife Marion, and before you ask, yes she is a siren as well."</p>
<p>"That does explain your daughter." Nabu said, though he could see the worry shine in the man's eyes about a particular something.</p>
<p>"And would you please mind to keep this to yourselves. I really don't want other people finding about my family's secret?" Oritel asked.</p>
<p>"No worries sir. We're not going to say anything about it," Brandon tried to ease the man's distress.</p>
<p>"I do appreciate it. Let's go Bloom." Oritel smiled lovingly, as the man had helped his youngest daughter to walk across the sandy shore, in which the young siren girl had met up with her mother and uncle.</p>
<p>"I do feel like there's more to the story," Timmy added with a spark of interest in his hazel eyes.</p>
<p>Marion's vibrant green eyes had fallen on her daughter as the woman had pulled her into a tight mother bear hug, keeping her dear child close to her. The redhead woman had grabbed her daughter's hand into her own, giving her a slight squeeze of comfort.</p>
<p>"This feels so amazing, Mum," Bloom beamed widely, "look, the sand it's between. . . my what?"</p>
<p>"Toes," Alec had responded to Bloom's question.</p>
<p>"Thanks uncle!"</p>
<p>Marion smiled warmly over seeing her daughter being extremely curious about her new environment (and also her new form).</p>
<p>"Wait, be careful Bloom. You can't be near water otherwise you'll sprout a tail, sweetheart. You need to be extremely cautious about when coming into contact with water," Alec had informed his youngest niece as he placed a hand on her shoulder, gazing at her lovingly.</p>
<p>"Noted."</p>
<p>"Not to mention all of you need a nice hair cut!" Radius draped an arm on Alec's shoulder and rambled on, "and personally Alec, you put Oritel's hair to shame!"</p>
<p>"Excuse me, Radius?" Oritel asked, pretending to sound as if he'd been offended.</p>
<p>Marion couldn't help, but giggle a bit.</p>
<p>She couldn't help, but agree with her brother's words earlier. Maybe this could be her chance in remembering bits of her life on the lands. And just seeing her daughter glow with absolute wonder of the human world, made Marion's heart explode in utter joy.</p>
<p>Bloom turned her face to her mother. "This is <em>so</em> exciting Mum! I can't wait to explore the world."</p>
<p>"Ah before you begin to do that Bloom, I need to train in magic first."</p>
<p>The girl knitted her red brows together. "But I already know my magic. What don't I know exactly uncle?"</p>
<p>"Well, you see Bloom, there's more magic for you to learn when you're on land that doesn't work well with being underwater. And your mother needs to be taught as well," Alec said<em>, </em>and maybe he could teach some magic spells to Daphne as well.</p>
<p>After all, Marion did suppress Daphne's siren's abilities when she'd been a young girl. Maybe he could finally lift the spell that had she been placed on her by her mother.</p>
<p>The blond-haired male siren had smiled widely. He couldn't wait to see his darling older niece Daphne again after so many years. He knew that she was no longer a child, but a grown and confident young woman.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was a bit hesitant with this chapter, not completely satisfied but then again, I hadn't gotten to the juicy parts anyways. We'll probably see much more in the next chapter!</p>
<p>HaHAHAH! I have a deep feeling that some chapter titles may be coming from lyrics of the Little Mermaid!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reflections on Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Four: "<span class="u">Reflection on Memories</span>"</strong>
</p>
<p>It was like a mere dream.</p>
<p>Oritel couldn't help, but keep his eyes firmly planted on the two women, and if he were to blink an eye, Marion and Bloom would simply vanish into thin air.</p>
<p>The man had watched them in fascination, as Marion was braiding her daughter's excessively long red curly hair, in which the young girl kept wincing and mumbling under her breath.</p>
<p>His brown eyes had drifted off to the yellow satchel bag in Bloom's lap of what Oritel had assumed that the girl had collected unusual objects that had fallen into the oceans as her hobby.</p>
<p>The red-haired woman Oritel was staring at was the siren he had fallen around the age of seventeen.</p>
<p>It was completely insane to believe that Marion was truly alive and with him on this very yacht with their youngest daughter, Bloom. The brunet man had noted that Bloom held complete interest about the human world or so he'd been told by his brother-in-law, Alec.</p>
<p>What had astounded Oritel the most was the fact his wife had been living in her kingdom with her family, while all this time Marion had been raising Bloom as a single parent for all these years, just like him as he raised Daphne.</p>
<p>This time, Oritel made a silent vow to himself under his breath: he will <em>not</em> lose Marion all over again. He will <em>not</em> lose his darling daughters: Daphne and Bloom either.</p>
<p>They were <em>his world.</em></p>
<p>His absolute <em>joy</em> in <em>his life.</em></p>
<p>Most importantly out of all this: they were<em> his family.</em></p>
<p>Bloom had craned her neck, as the girl peered through the window of the yacht that was speeding, causing small waves on the surface. She had never seen anything like this from before—it was so beautiful—the surface of the crystal blue waters glimmered under the dazzling golden sunlight.</p>
<p>The siren girl had turned her head around, as her gaze met her father's handsome face, and in that moment her blue eyes had instantly lit up.</p>
<p>"You know I've never been up to the surface before Dad. Mum never allowed me to have my head out of water at all." Bloom spoke, though something in her voice sounded almost like haunting like, as the girl had reflected on her memories.</p>
<p>
  <em>That doesn't sound like Marion at all. Or at least the Marion I'd remembered her to be.</em>
</p>
<p>Oritel raised a single eyebrow at his youngest daughter, knowing that his wife once used to be so bubbly-like and free-spirited just like Bloom when Marion was around her age and not being so uptight about particular things that he carefully payed attention to.</p>
<p>Marion had defiantly changed a lot from the last time he'd been with her (and remembered her by), but then again, after having their golden child Daphne—Marion had become more worried about certain things. Oritel couldn't blame her for it. She was a mother after all, and parents tend to become way overprotective when it involves their own children's lives.</p>
<p>The man had reflected back over how he'd raised Daphne as well—he wouldn't let her go out to public places without him being with her (or her grandparents)—especially to places like the beaches and waterparks.</p>
<p>When Daphne had P.E in high school Oritel had to make sure to get the doctor's note of approval in not allowing his daughter to participate in any type of swimming activities and he had to explain the whole story with her P.E. instructor about her being allergic to chlorine water—in which it would cause her skin to become painfully swollen and red with blisters forming all over her skin.</p>
<p>It would be too dangerous for Daphne, if anyone had discovered her true heritage of being a siren girl. He couldn't imagine what would become of his daughter. Oritel had to always double his protection whenever they were out together in public.</p>
<p><em>"Bloom!"</em> Marion chastised her daughter.</p>
<p>Oritel couldn't exactly place his finger on it, but from the way Marion was scolding her daughter for simply being a bit friendly with him (technically speaking, he was a <em>stranger</em> to <em>Bloom</em> and <em>Marion</em>, well in her case it was due to the loss of her memories) that Marion had distrusted him completely.</p>
<p>But then again, Marion did say she had a distrust in all men.</p>
<p>So had something happened to her and Bloom?</p>
<p>Had a male siren attempted to sexually abuse his wife and youngest daughter?</p>
<p>Oritel's brown eyes had fluttered wide open over such a disturbing thought that flew into his mind . . . could it be? No. He couldn't think that something would ever happen to Marion and young Bloom of all people?</p>
<p>The redheaded woman gazed at Oritel sympathetically. "I'm sorry Oritel, but would you mind giving me and Bloom some privacy. I mean this is overwhelming for the both of us and I would like to talk to my daughter alone."</p>
<p>Bloom frowned.</p>
<p>Although, she had an inkling feeling at the back of her mind about what her mother had wanted to discuss with her in private. The young siren girl turned to Oritel as her peachy lips parted. "Thank you Dad, you've been very kind to me and Mum."</p>
<p>Bloom's soft silky voice had made her father's heart papillate in his chest and against his ribs. A warm tingling feeling had prickled at his skin as if being thanked by his daughter had simply made his day, no had brighten his world that had been rather colorless in the past sixteen years.</p>
<p>(He wished the same could be said for Marion).</p>
<p>Oritel's lips curled into a lovingly smile. "It's no problem Bloom. I'm glad I could help you and your Mum out."</p>
<p>He had spotted Bloom's cheeks that were coloured a faint pink before leaving the girls alone. Once Oritel was out of their eyesight Marion had sighed in utter relief before turning her attention back to her daughter with a deep frown on her face.</p>
<p>The siren girl rolled her eyes, a grin forming on her peachy lips.</p>
<p>Bloom could easily see the undying love Oritel held in his brown eyes for her mother.<em> Unfading love.</em> It was beautiful and quite rare for someone these days to hold such amount of love towards their significant other especially if said partner had vanished from his or her life for more than a decade or so.</p>
<p>Could love really be that powerful?</p>
<p>Could love truly transcend many lifetimes if it were real?</p>
<p>Was that true love?</p>
<p>Didn't Bloom once hear from her grandparents' tale that love was infinite that it has no boundaries? No limitations?</p>
<p>The young redhead siren had witnessed heartbreaks from former lovers in which one partner had cheated on the other person. It was so sad. How could anyone go through such a devastating process?</p>
<p>"Dad's still deeply in love with you. I could see it in his brown eyes."</p>
<p>Marion narrowed her vividly green eyes that were turned into slits at Bloom. "Would you stop calling that man your father? I don't ever recall him being in my life, Bloom."</p>
<p>"But I'm pretty sure uncle wouldn't make up lies about my father either, Mum, and you know that. And right now I could see that your afraid to be with a man who was once your husband. In fact, he's so nice and generous that he's offering us a place at his beach house," Bloom argued, desperately trying to get her point across to her mother.</p>
<p>Marion made a sour face at her daughter's remark.</p>
<p>"Be that as it may, darling, I still don't trust that man and neither should you. He could simply be using his charm on you in trying to lure me into believing his tale. Or have you forgotten what Acheron had done to us—especially to you, my love?"</p>
<p>In that moment Bloom had felt a cold chill run down her spine, as she gave off a slight shudder over such a dark memory that had stained her mind ever since she'd been five.</p>
<p>Bloom would never let it slip from her mind, ever.</p>
<p>It was unforgivable.</p>
<p>"Mum," Bloom's voice grew steady and lower, as her blue eyes were filled with anguish of the past that were swimming in her memory. "I don't think he's like Acheron at all."</p>
<p>Marion gently pushed Bloom's red bangs aside her face. Her expression grew softer, but yet her eyes remained unwavering, as it flickered with emotions.</p>
<p>"How can we be so sure that Oritel won't touch us or hurt us just like what Acheron did? Just forget the fact that Oritel is claiming that I'm his long-lost-wife and you're his long-lost-daughter? And how could we be so sure that Oritel isn't manipulating us just like Acheron?"</p>
<p>The young siren girl had let out a heavy sigh.</p>
<p>"But I have a feeling he isn't lying. And from the way he held your hands in his and the look he had on his face. Didn't you see it? I'm most sure you did. He looked heartbroken, Mum." Bloom tried to rationalize with her mother in hopes of coaxing Marion into being a bit more lenient with Oritel who was presumed to be her husband.</p>
<p>"I do get the impression that he<em> isn't</em> that <em>kind</em> of man, Mum."</p>
<p>Marion raised a questioning eyebrow.</p>
<p>"And how in all of the seven seas have you become a total expert in love, Bloom?"</p>
<p>"Well next time, you shouldn't give me so many romance books. They tend to give me a few ideas." Bloom giggled, playfully as if that explained it and the girl continued on. "And Mum I think you need someone in your life again. Someone who would love you, cherish you, and spend the rest of his life with you? Don't you miss a life like that? You can't possibly be wanting to spend the rest of your life being single?"</p>
<p>Marion had easily seen the concern flicker in her daughter's vibrant blue eyes over her own well being and her happiness. She had loved Bloom with all of her heart, more than the universe itself even if she couldn't remember much of Bloom's father. . . it didn't matter to her.</p>
<p>"Bloom. Look as nice as that sounds, but I'm not exactly in search of a man to satisfy my happiness, sweetheart. I'm already happy with my life. I already have everything I'd ever need in my life, what more could I possibly want?"</p>
<p><em>Except for a man's love, Mum. I know you really want that, but you're just too afraid to admit it to me or to anyone even grandmother and grandfather. A little trust in Oritel isn't going to be what you fear the most. Just give him a chance, Mum. </em>Bloom snorted, though she wouldn't outright say it to her mother's face.</p>
<p>The girl could hardly believe a single word that came out of her mother's mouth. "Well can you at least give Oritel a chance? Give me a chance to know my father? Please Mum? For the sake of the two of us?"</p>
<p>Bloom's vividly blue eyes were pleading to her desperately in the most innocent expression her daughter wore on her face that Marion simply had simply given into her daughter's wishes.</p>
<p>"I suppose I could give Oritel a chance darling. But first I need proof of a couple of things from the man. Like our marriage certificate—if there is even one from the very start—and secondly I need to have valid proof that Oritel is indeed your father, alright darling?" Marion had finally admitted to her child, as if all weight had lifted from her shoulders.</p>
<p>Relief had settled in Bloom's chest. "You're the best Mum in the entire world you know that!"</p>
<p>Marion smiled warmly, as the woman felt her daughter's head rest on her shoulder while Bloom gazed up at her with full of innocence. "Don't get too far ahead of yourself darling. It still doesn't mean you get to be out of my eyesight."</p>
<p><em>"Mum." </em>Bloom rolled her eyes, with a slight groan.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Oritel was gazing at the ocean's surface, as the yacht had rippled through the clear blue waters. The brunet man was simply wandering off in his day dreaming thoughts, as he felt the salty breeze of the ocean hit his face.</p>
<p>He turned his head instantly upon hearing heavy footsteps walk the deck of the boat.</p>
<p>It was his brother-in-law Alec who apparently decided to feel the blazing warmth of the golden sun on his pale skin. Alec hadn't changed much from the last time Oritel had seen him.</p>
<p>"It's been many years since I'd last seen you," Alec broke the silence.</p>
<p>Oritel lifted a brow. "Shouldn't you be inside?"</p>
<p>"And why would I be? I know how to control water unlike Marion and Bloom unfortunately. So now I would like to ask you where had you been for all these years, Oritel?" Alec's vibrant emerald eyes had shifted onto his brother-in-law for an answer that he'd been searching for all these long years.</p>
<p>Oritel had a gut feeling that this question would eventually crop up.</p>
<p>He let out a sigh. "Well after the car accident, I'd been in a coma for about a month before I had the chance to know what happened to my wife fully. All I ever knew was that they had presumed her dead, but I didn't believe a word they said."</p>
<p>"And so what happened next? From the impression I'd gotten, you just left with Daphne without even trying to look for your wife or child."</p>
<p>Oritel felt his hot blood had rushed to his cheeks. "Excuse me? But I'd been in search of Marion ever since I'd gotten out of the hospital for weeks. You can't honestly think that I would abandon my wife and child?"</p>
<p>Alec's green eyes flashed. "You even left a note saying goodbye? Anyways, besides that point, how is Daphne? I missed her terribly."</p>
<p>A small smile tugged at Oritel's lips. His eyes shinned over the wonderful memories as the man raised his young daughter Daphne into adulthood. "She's a fine, beautiful young woman. Daphne's a brilliant girl, full of life."</p>
<p>Alec was pleased to hear that about his oldest niece, but still it would be better to see Daphne in person. He raised a blond brow at Oritel. "Does she know about having a younger sibling?"</p>
<p>"In terms of having a sibling, yes. I told her about her mother's second pregnancy that she was once going to be an older sister until the incident happened and her mother's disappearance of course. . . it had broke her heart. And now, well, I told her everything. Daphne wants to meet us at the shore?" Oritel explained.</p>
<p>Alec shifted his gaze back onto the wide blue ocean.</p>
<p>"I'd just wished the girls hadn't been robbed from their sisterhood together. They would've been amazing sisters if they'd grown up together."</p>
<p>Oritel had remained silent and said nothing to Alec's last comment as the man had dwelled about his own thoughts of his two daughters growing up together side by side with Marion.</p>
<p>Oh, how much his world would've been different?</p>
<p>A beautiful wife to love with all of his fiber being (and heart) and daughters to deeply cherish and the memories all four of them would've made together. Oritel had felt his heart throb with unbearable pain, as he tried to imagine what would've been if his wife hadn't lost her memories that fateful night.</p>
<p>The two male had joined their remaining friends on the plushy couch.</p>
<p>Erendor's brown eyes had drifted onto his best-mate. "I can't believe that your somewhat crazy suspicion about the siren being your wife, was right? And you've gained a long-lost daughter out of it too?"</p>
<p>Alec gazed at Oritel with an annoyed expression.</p>
<p>For Oritel's part his mind had drifted off to what Marion had told him earlier.<em> How many times do I have to tell you not to speak with strange men? Men only bring trouble to us and not mention they use us for their own selfish needs.</em></p>
<p>Had that meant what he exactly thought it would be?</p>
<p>It couldn't leave the brunet's mind alone or in peace.</p>
<p>Something <em>must've happened</em> to Marion and Bloom.</p>
<p>And the deep brownish scar that was wrapped around his daughter's waist up to her belly, and he even payed attention to Bloom's ripped and uneven blue scales on her pale skin.</p>
<p>It had made his heart skip a beating rhythm.</p>
<p>When Oritel had wrapped his arm around Bloom's waist, the girl slightly flinched at his mere touch, as if he had somehow hurt her. But his daughter had told him that she was fine and Oritel wasn't too sure if he'd believed Bloom's statement.</p>
<p>Unbearable pain had rippled across his chest.</p>
<p>No girl would feel that <em>uncomfortable</em> if she hadn't been threatened by a presence of a male overpowering her or far <em>worse</em> than simply overpowering her.</p>
<p>"Alec I have to ask you a question," Oritel's brown eyes had met his brother-in-law's emerald eyes, his voice sounding more serious and deeper. "Had something ever happened to Marion and Bloom? Had they ever been personally threatened by someone? I can't help but itch on it especially from the way Marion said she had distrust in men. And Bloom flinched when I merely touched her at the waist? And that scar? How did Bloom get it? Seeing that scar wrapped around her makes me feel unsettled by it?"</p>
<p>Alec's features had changed instantly when Oritel pressed him that question to icy cold—anger had lingered in the prince's green eyes. Everyone's gaze had fallen on Alec and they seemed to be equally disturbed, as the blond-haired prince.</p>
<p>"Something tells me this isn't good," Radius spoke darkly.</p>
<p>"And Marion can't know about what I'm about to tell you. You have to act like you don't know anything, alright?" Alec warned, as the man didn't want his sweet sister to find out about it.</p>
<p>"You don't have to worry about that," Teredor spoke in a firm voice.</p>
<p>Oritel had a dark feeling crawling at the back of his mind.</p>
<p>Alec had parted his lips, as he begun to tell the tale of Acheron a dark male siren who had always fancied Marion from a very young age, when his sister had been a young siren princess.</p>
<p>Acheron had not only fancied Marion, but the siren was obsessed with every single detail there was about her. Even the different shade of paint that was on her lips.</p>
<p>The male siren was obsessed with her soft and kind heart that the redheaded princess held over her people and kingdom and her family.</p>
<p>The first time he'd ever encountered Marion was in their early school together, when Alec's young sister had been a child around the age of nine. The boy had instantly took a fancy to young Marion, but she could only him as a simple classmate friend.</p>
<p>Oritel hadn't liked where this was heading, as for Marion had never told him much about her past (well not about the boy who apparently had his eyes set on Marion).</p>
<p>Maybe she hadn't thought it would inflict much in their relationship not after marrying him of course. Marion wouldn't want him to be troubled about her past when they were far beyond it's reach.</p>
<p>Once Marion had left the kingdom in pursuing her life long dream of living on the lands with Oritel. Soon after that Acheron had completely disappeared from the kingdom after witnessing the girl of his dreams marrying the man she loved with all of her heart—though the dark male siren had been utterly furious with Oritel and Marion and he had never returned.</p>
<p>". . . and strangely as it is, Acheron somehow had figured out what happened to Marion's memories."</p>
<p>Oritel's features had turned dark. "What? How would he even know that?"</p>
<p>The blond grimaced at his brother-in-law's question. "I'm thinking it's because he's a shapeshifter and naturally as that sounds, it's very easy for us to loose track of him. His magical traces vanishes with him once he becomes a different person entirely. And from what I found about him, he'd been keeping tabs on my sister secretly."</p>
<p>The man had remembered the vividly images that Acheron had once kept in his own home once the guards had raided the place—by that time, he was long gone. It had disturbed Alec greatly to see hundreds of pictures of sweet innocent little sister along with her daughters (there was only a few pictures of Daphne as a human girl).</p>
<p>Oritel paled drastically upon hearing those words fly into his ear. "In other words, he's been stalking my wife for several years? And are you trying to suggest that he's the one who hurt Marion and Bloom?"</p>
<p>Alec appeared to be solemn and his green eyes hardened, as if confirming the incident with him. "It was years ago, when Bloom was only five at the time. He had tried to claim himself as being Bloom's father."</p>
<p><em>"What?" </em>Oritel's thick voice had rung through the air.</p>
<p>Teredor had placed a hand on his best-mate's shoulder. "Just calm down Oritel. Let's hear the story first."</p>
<p>"He sounds like a total creep and a douchebag," Radius commented.</p>
<p>Erendor grimaced over such a behavior of the wicked siren.</p>
<p>"Continue on," Oritel said, trying his best to remain neutral of the situation.</p>
<p>"As I was saying, he tried very hard to pose as Bloom's father—had a very convincing story about himself being Marion's husband and why he'd vanished in the first place. At first my sister refused to believe his story."</p>
<p>The brown-haired man felt his fingers tightening his grip on his floral pattern shorts.</p>
<p>Anger rose in Oritel's blood just over the mere thought of that wicked man giving false lies to Marion and Bloom and for trying to steal his rightful place as being a husband and father. What was even more creepy was the fact that Acheron had wanted to abduct Daphne as well in which was in his agendas (the nerve of that siren).</p>
<p>Oritel was a bit grateful for the fact that he'd left the city—and had a good chance at losing Acheron in the process in which he could be able to be on land as well (to Oritel's annoyance).</p>
<p>"And so he knew a clever way to Marion's soft heart was through the use of Bloom. He'd charmed my niece with grand false lies about his stories. And the fact Bloom's the type of being too trustful and fragile with people. In time, both girls had fallen to his manipulation and facade act, but after awhile everything was falling between the cracks and. . . " as the blond-haired prince rencountered that fateful day in the palace of his young niece Bloom and Acheron.</p>
<p>
  <em>Alec and Marion were gently gliding through the royal blue halls of the palace that had several paintings of the previous royal families and the current royal family. All of the portraits indicated of pure happiness, prosperity, humbleness and there was a sense of warmth love that shinned in their eyes. Each single portrait that had been commissioned by an artist held a deep untold story about unexpected gems that laid in those sparkling colourful eyes and dainty, yet sharp features.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A loud innocent scream had filled the halls with utmost horrors imaginable, as Marion's green eyes had instantly lit up in fear over recognizing the sound of the shrieking voice that had belonged to her five years-old-daughter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The young redheaded princess turned to her bother as worry was written all across the woman's face. Her lips trembled in fear as she croaked out the words. "That sounds like my little girl! Bloom!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Marion forcedly kicked her tail and swam at a greater pace. Her face filled with complete panic over hearing her daughter's desperate cries of help. Alec was right at his sister's side, appearing extremely furious with hearing his youngest niece's heartbreaking voice as guards entailed right behind them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Bloom! Baby, answer Mama!" Marion hollered out desperately. "Where are you love?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Another loud cry bellowed through the halls.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Marion had felt tears prickling at her eyes, as her heart throbbed in her chest with unbearable pain that radiated throughout her entire body.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alec pointed his finger at the end of the hall where the source of Bloom's cry came from.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"There! It's coming from Bloom's room!"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The redhead siren princess couldn't wait until she had gotten her hands on the person who was clearly threatening her sweet, innocent child. If anything terrible happened to Bloom, there would be no telling what she and her brother Alec would do to him or her once they would get their hands on the wicked siren for hurting Bloom in an unimaginable way possible.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They had bursted through the door with guards being heavily armed with their strong-forced shield that was made out of thick hardened shells with metal straps, and a thick heavy spear that sparked electricity. But whoever had inflected pain on Bloom, was long gone, as if the person had swam right out of opened window—leaving no trace behind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Marion's emerald eyes had instantly widened in utmost horror upon seeing her beloved child whimpering in agony, as the young girl had turned to her sides due to the sheer pain that burned within her. The red-haired woman quickly swam down to her daughter's side—her heart completely breaking into a million of pieces over the sight of her injured daughter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Bloom! My beautiful baby girl. . . " Marion brought her child into her arms while gently rocking her, as Bloom continue to sniffle. Once the girl gazed upwards at her mother and her uncle as her blue eyes were tinged with red and puffy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Mama! Uncle Al," Bloom spoke faintly. The girl could barely say a single word as if trying to overcome such a difficult and unexpected situation that happened to her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Sweetheart, please let Mama see your wounds?" Marion had pressed her soft lips against her daughter's forehead, trying to persuade her daughter to unfold her arms that was currently wrapped around her waist as Marion could easily spot Bloom's swelling bright red skin and a few of her blue shimmering scales had been torn off and half-chipped.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Please?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bloom slowly unfolded her arms in a fearful manner as she allowed her mother and uncle take a few glimpse at her swollen wounds. Marion had let out a sharp gasp upon seeing her child's bruises that was tinged with a bit of blood near the edge of her belly button.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Alec for his part had grew livid upon seeing his niece's injuries that were unforgivable as he watched his little fall into utter despair sobbing, as Marion held her child tightly to her, trying to use her healing magic on Bloom. But no sparks of warmth had escaped the princess' finger tips as she tried to summon the spell.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Marion, please listen to me. Your healing magic won't work on Bloom, well, not in this kind of state that you're in. We need to take Bloom to a healer now. . ."</em>
</p>
<p>Alec had closed his eyes, as the old memories had played in his mind over the incident that happened years ago. His emerald eyes had seen how furious Oritel was once he came to an end to the story.</p>
<p>"So the bastard had burned off my daughter's skin," Oritel uttered disgustedly.</p>
<p>"To do that to a child, it's unimaginable, disgusting and just plain evil," Radius scrunched up his nose. "I would've beaten that guy until every bone in his body is shattered to pieces."</p>
<p>Alec would've beaten him up mercilessly due to harming Marion and Bloom. But Acheron simply vanished and wherever he'd gone—the prince had an unpleasant feeling crawling at the back of his mind.</p>
<p>Something in his inner gut told him that they were soon going cross path with Acheron, and when that day ever arrives, Alec will make him pay for the hell he'd put his family through.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In all these years, the blond-haired girl was going to finally see her beloved mother. Daphne couldn't help but feel rather excited about the whole ordeal.</p>
<p>Tears were forming at the corner of her eyes—in pure joy.</p>
<p>Although, her father had warned Daphne to try and not overwhelm her dear mother with old memories of the past due to how unknowingly Marion would react to the situation.</p>
<p>Daphne knew that she shouldn't expect any kind of high hope of everything to fall into place so smoothly. After all, it was going to take some time for her mother and younger sister to adjust to their new life, especially Bloom who'd never been on the lands from before.</p>
<p>The girl was more than thrilled in showing her baby sister around (and teaching Bloom about their world) and apparently from what Oritel had informed her about Bloom was that she was a very curious siren about the human world.</p>
<p>Even Daphne had grew curious about a little sister (a younger sibling) she knew she had but had thought had lost alongside with Marion that fateful night.</p>
<p>Daphne's mind had wondered as to what kind of life Bloom had while living with their mother for all these? Had her younger sister knew who her father was if Marion had suffered from amnesia? Why did Daphne had a strong feeling that in a way, Bloom too had grown to knowing that she had a single parent for all her life?</p>
<p>The girl was besides her grandparents on the sandy shore near the docs.</p>
<p>She was standing several inches from the water in which it'd reached the shore line, as the girl didn't need to turn into a part siren while out in public.</p>
<p>Daphne felt a tight pressure on her shoulder to see it was her grandfather—he looked older, as grey hair filled his once dirty blond hair and he'd been growing his beard for the past week, looking more a stubbled across his sharp jawline. He was dressed in a nice plaid button up short sleeves shirt with beige shorts and matching sandals that are typically worn to the beaches.</p>
<p>"Is everything alright grandfather? Is about my Dad and Mum isn't it?" Daphne pursed her lips as her hazel eyes had met the same shade of eyes of her grandfather with utter concern.</p>
<p>The older man had chuckled. "No, Daphne it isn't about that."</p>
<p>She raised a questioning brow. "Are you sure?"</p>
<p>"Look sweetheart, you know how much your grandmother and I love you so dearly (even your father), but I just don't want you to get your hopes high up," he spoke in a wise but yet gentle tone as his face was filled with absolute adoration towards his only granddaughter, as the man placed his hand on Daphne's rounded cheek.</p>
<p>The young eighteen-years-old girl knew the reason why her grandfather had told her that.</p>
<p>Hyperion didn't want to see his granddaughter get her heart broken once more.</p>
<p>Though there was another reason behind it as well—well at first both sets of her grandparents hadn't liked each other much nor had they accepted the idea that their children were dating each other—since the two worlds were too different and that their culture would clash drastically.</p>
<p>But eventually her father had won over her mother's heart and that Marion's family were finally convinced into letting him marry their precious daughter after so many years of trying to earn their trust. Oritel had made a vow of forever promising Marion that he would cherish her and protect her until the very end of his days.</p>
<p>That was until. . . the car accident that happened sixteen years ago.</p>
<p>Daphne had rolled her eyes, though she could feel her cheeks flush a vibrant pink. Her grandparents meant very well to her well being. They cherished her to the ends of the world with all of their heart. "I know that. You and grandmother had helped eased my pain for all these years and. . ."</p>
<p>"That's what families do my darling."</p>
<p>Daphne softly smiled.</p>
<p>Her grandmother had the softest affectionate expression on her face. To be honest, Daphne wasn't too sure what would become of herself if it hadn't been the support of her loving family. Old memories had swept into her mind and soon vanished upon thinking of a brighter future now.</p>
<p>Daphne had made a silent promise to herself: she would do anything to help her mother with her memories.</p>
<p>Maybe there was a slightest chance in which Marion could overcome her amnesia—by over the sight of familiar things she'd seen or been to from before. She didn't want her father to suffer of living in total solitude (any longer) without having a partner by his side.</p>
<p>Her hazel eyes had widened, as she felt her heart pound heavily in her chest. Her breathing had increased drastically. Tears had formed into her eyes as the girl watched while the white yacht had pulled up to the doc.</p>
<hr/>
<p>"We've finally arrived!" Stella chirped, upon glancing through the windows—several beach houses were shown and a crowd of people were enjoying the golden sun.</p>
<p>Bloom's bright blue eyes had lit upon seeing something that she would never imagined that one day would happen to her, almost like a dream.</p>
<p>The redhead siren turned to Stella and Aisha who'd been filling her on stories of the land (or from what Bloom had suspected was from their daily lives of experiences the two girls faced on a daily basis). Stella and Aisha had took a picture with her from their cellphones as they had introduced to Bloom.</p>
<p>A device that not only communicated with people but had streamed live videos and took photos and much more features that she could barely grasp much of the concept.</p>
<p>The young siren had been fascinated with such a device that had left her with several questions to press on, as the girls had tried to answer to her every question Bloom held in her heart.</p>
<p>Aisha's teal eyes had twinkled in joy, as she gazed in Bloom's direction as a large grin had widened on her dark complexion. "So are you ready to see the world, Bloom?"</p>
<p>The young princess nodded. She was more than determined to embrace the world that laid just outside of the yacht—the girl wanted to experience new things and to explore the different aspects of the land.</p>
<p>"Ah, wait before you go. I think you need a pair of flip-flops," Stella said, handing a pastel blue and a vibrant green to Bloom's mother, Marion, as she thanked the girls for their help.</p>
<p>"Thank you Stella! They're lovely," Bloom moved her small stubby like toes, giggling.</p>
<p>"Say how many do you exactly have in your bag?" Aisha asked curiously.</p>
<p>"All the colours of course! I couldn't decide on one."</p>
<p>Aisha let out a chuckle. "Stella loves her fashion it's like if her life depended on it."</p>
<p>The girl scowled. "Well what isn't there to love? Anyways maybe we'll go and do some shopping! Ohhh I know of the perfect place where we can go and hang out! Here let me give you this, it's a little idea of what you might expect Bloom . . . " Stella went through her bag, pulling out the magazine she had been reading earlier. "It's a magazine all about different styles of the latest fashion. I'm sure you'll like it."</p>
<p>The redhead siren placed it in her satchel. "I'll be looking into it tonight."</p>
<p>Bloom stepped outside of the boat.</p>
<p>The girl instantly felt the warmth of the sun kissing her pale-freckled skin that had caused her skin to tingle. She had squinted her blue eyes due to the extreme brightness of the sun as she wasn't used to such a bright light.</p>
<p>(Though in time, Bloom would get used to it).</p>
<p>A smile had widened on the young girl's face, as she watched Oritel helping her Mum off the boat with a smile that simply warmed Bloom's heart. She only hoped that her mother would slowly trust Oritel (who was her husband), though it was a bit strange to see her mother being a married woman but at the same time Bloom was happy for Marion.</p>
<p>Maybe Oritel could take Marion off of her shoulders for a bit, giving Bloom a bit more freedom without having to be supervised by her mum every single second of her life. Bloom had longed for the day that she would be on her own. The girl sensed a strong, firm hand placed on her back as she gazed up to see her uncle.</p>
<p>"Bloom, I need to speak to you about something important, alone alright?"</p>
<p>Bloom had never seen her uncle being so serious about a particular issue besides preforming his royal duties. He appeared to be slightly nervous from the way he kept gazing at something then glancing back at her.</p>
<p>"About what uncle?"</p>
<p>"Oh sweetheart, remember how I mentioned Daphne earlier?"</p>
<p>Bloom gave a nod. "Yes, and I was going to ask you about that? Who is this Daphne?"</p>
<p>Alec had placed his hands on his youngest niece's shoulders, as if comforting the girl for about the truth he was about to reveal to her. Bloom had the right to know who Daphne was just as she had the right to know that Oritel was the man who fathered her. The two girls shared their flesh and blood.</p>
<p>Concern flickered in Alec's emerald eyes.</p>
<p>"Bloom, sweetheart, I need you to be really calm about it and I know telling you this would be overwhelming in itself. And for now, your Mum must not know about it until she's ready to handle the truth, okay?"</p>
<p>The redhead siren had inhaled a deep breath before letting it out, as if preparing herself for the news her uncle was about to tell her. She wasn't exactly sure how overwhelming the news he was going to tell, but she'd promised Alec that she wouldn't say a thing to her Mum until she was ready to take on the absolute truth about Daphne (apparently).</p>
<p>"Daphne. . ."</p>
<p>"Ya, uncle just please tell me what it has to do with her?"</p>
<p>Bloom couldn't handle the patient any longer.</p>
<p>"She's your older sister."</p>
<p>Bloom's blue eyes had instantly widened almost like a bug. Her sister? Daphne? Wait? Bloom had an <em>older</em> sister?</p>
<p>But . . . but how?</p>
<p>How was this even possible?</p>
<p>Several questions had flew into her mind. No. She couldn't believe what her uncle had told her. Daphne was her sister—an older sister that she never knew that she had for all these years?</p>
<p>Her poor Mum! <em>Did she. . .</em></p>
<p>
  <em>"I-I have a sister?!"</em>
</p>
<p>Alec instantly covered his niece's mouth, trying not to let Marion hear her daughter's words.</p>
<p>"Bloom, your mother, she doesn't remember about having a first-born child. Marion believed that she only had you for all her life. You know on the night of the accident, your mother had suffered so much trauma that it was a miracle that she pulled through while she was pregnant with you. Marion needs time and I'm hoping that maybe your father can help your mother with reviving some of her old memories."</p>
<p>Bloom swallowed hardly.</p>
<p>Everything was a bit overwhelming to her. She never once knew that she had sister who had been living with her father on the lands for years just as she was living with her beloved mother under the seas.</p>
<p>The young redhead siren regained her composure.</p>
<p>She hadn't expected to hear of this story from her uncle—though she could see the sadness linger in his green eyes.</p>
<p>"Do you think Daphne knows about me?" Bloom inquired.</p>
<p>"I'm thinking that Oritel had told her already."</p>
<p>"I'm a bit nervous uncle. What if she doesn't like me?" Bloom's voice grew quiet and a bit fragile. She bit her lips, a habit of hers whenever the girl had grew anxious about a particular issue.</p>
<p>Alec smiled. "I have a feeling that she won't and I'm thinking she's rather curious about you."</p>
<p>The blond-haired siren helped his niece off the boat onto the wooden deck as the girl stood right besides her mother who looked worried about her daughter, while Marion had grabbed Bloom's hand into her own, as if for self-soothing.</p>
<p>"Marion, they're Oritel's parents, which means they are your parents-in-law," Alec whispered in his little sister's ear.</p>
<p>Marion felt her cheeks flushed a bright red.</p>
<p>She could hardly recognize the older man and woman who greeted their son with full of love and compassion as Oritel's mother had given him a kiss on Oritel's cheek while the older man had a business-like appearance as he shook his son's hand. In the middle, stood a young blond-haired girl who couldn't be much older than her own daughter Bloom in a few years.</p>
<p>Who was the girl?</p>
<p>Why was she with Oritel's parents?</p>
<p>Was the girl somehow related to them?</p>
<p>Oritel had grabbed his wife's hand, gazing into her vividly emerald eyes that sparked with absolute curiosity. Gently enough, the brown-haired had led his wife to greet his parents.</p>
<p>Leilani's warm brown eyes had fallen on Marion who she hadn't seen in about sixteen years. The young redhead woman hadn't changed much in the past sixteen years. In fact, Marion looked a bit more enthralled, but Leilani could easily see the confusion across her daughter-in-law's expression.</p>
<p>The older woman grabbed Marion's hands with a loving smile on her face. "Why hello Marion! I'm not sure if you remember me or my husband. But I'm Leilani and my husband is Hyperion. And this is our granddaughter Daphne."</p>
<p>Marion's green eyes had met Daphne who had tears welling in her eyes for some odd reason that Marion couldn't be able to make out entirely if the girl was upset about something or it was tears of joy.</p>
<p>"You have a daughter, Oritel?"</p>
<p>Oritel gazed at his wife with a sad nod. "Yes I do. Her mother unfortunately had vanished."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry to hear that Oritel. But I'm hoping you're not trying to imply that it was me because if you, I can assure you that I would <em>never </em>forget the child I'd birthed." Marion said firmly.</p>
<p>"I'm <em>not</em> Marion. I promise you that."</p>
<p>"Good. Because personally I don't think I could ever forget a child of mine in my entire life."</p>
<p>Oritel knew better than to argue with Marion about such a topic in which for the dear life that his wife couldn't remember. It certainly wasn't Marion's fault for suffering her lose of memory—amnesia.</p>
<p><em>Mama. She's alive. Mama's really here. </em>Daphne had allowed her tears to flow freely down her face.</p>
<p>She wasn't upset, but rather happy to see her mother in person even though Marion couldn't remember most of her earlier life. The girl didn't want to guilt her mother for not remembering her first-born daughter Marion had.</p>
<p>Daphne's gaze had fallen on Bloom and on an older blond-haired man, who appeared to be around her father's age. A small smile tugged at the blond's lips.</p>
<p>"I'm Daphne."</p>
<p>Bloom had shook her older sister's hand. "And I'm Bloom."</p>
<p>"And I'm not entirely sure if you remember me Daphne but I'm your Uncle Alec," the blond-haired prince beamed at his oldest niece who was just as beautiful as her beloved mother and younger sister. He placed his hands on both of his nieces shoulders—feeling utterly satisfied in over seeing his family being reunited again after all these long agonizing years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Walking Under the Sunlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Five: "<span class="u">Walking Under the Sunlight</span>"</strong>
</p>
<p>Daphne had recognized the blond haired man from the few pictures she had with him and her maternal grandparents when she'd been a mere toddler along with her mother and father. The man in front of her was her uncle, though she could hardly remember Alec much, only in bits of memory.</p>
<p>The blond-haired girl had a friendly smile on her face, though she could feel her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. It had been so many years she hadn't seen him.</p>
<p>"Hello uncle. . ." Daphne had found herself being pulled into her uncle's tight, yet warm, embrace as the girl felt the man's fingers gliding down her long blond hair.</p>
<p>"You don't possibly have any idea how much I <em>missed</em> <em>you</em>, Dap," Alec murmured, though he could easily sense Daphne's heartbreak throb within her soul. Alec had pulled away from his oldest niece and seen the glistening tears flow down her pale face. "Everything's going to be alright, sweetheart. I can promise you that but it will<em> take time</em>."</p>
<p>He knew that Daphne was silently hurting from the inside, as the man wiped the tears gently with his fingers off Daphne's face. Alec couldn't blame her for feeling this way.</p>
<p>A mother not remembering the child she'd birth, was simply shattering to the heart.</p>
<p>Alec kissed his oldest niece on the forehead. The man had wanted Daphne to know that he would always be there for her just like Bloom and how much he loved her.</p>
<p>"I know," Daphne said softly, though her hazel eyes were filled with some kind of firey hope.</p>
<p>Bloom couldn't help but feel extremely sorry for her older sister Daphne.</p>
<p>The girl couldn't imagine the pain that Daphne was going through or what she'd truly felt for knowing that her beloved mother hadn't remembered her first-child (*ouch* it must've shattered Daphne's heart to million of pieces), unlike herself, for even her father knew that he'd another child (but assumed to have perished with Marion).</p>
<p>Bloom had to do everything to help her mother to remember her old life again—to remember her former life with her husband Oritel and her first daughter Daphne.</p>
<p>Maybe Bloom could slowly mend the fractured wounds in her family's hearts.</p>
<p>Guilt had rose in Bloom's chest upon seeing Daphne taking glimpses at Marion—knowing that she herself had grown up with her mother and the duo had shared wonderful memories together for several years.</p>
<p>Marion had watched Bloom slowly grow up into a beautiful, confident young woman unlike Daphne. Bloom for her part, felt her heart throb, as it was just utterly heartbreaking and rather torturous over such thought of her mother not knowing who Daphne was (and what she meant to Marion).</p>
<p>Would Daphne grow envious of Bloom for having a mother who took care of her, treasured her, and loved her to no ends? What if Daphne hated her for it? Would she get along with Daphne? The only sister she'd ever had?</p>
<p>Or would they constantly bicker like what all siblings do?</p>
<p>What if Daphne <em>hated</em> the idea of <em>having </em>a<em> younger sister</em>?</p>
<p>Bloom could feel her older sister's gaze on her as a small (almost a frail-like) smile played at her lips.</p>
<p>"So you're my little sister," Daphne said kindly.</p>
<p>Bloom felt her chest pound rapidly in her chest—it was clear that she was nervous about meeting with her sister for the first time in her entire life—like what was she going to say to Daphne?</p>
<p>The redhead siren girl returned the smile back to Daphne. "Ya, I guess I am."</p>
<p>It was a simply awkward first time greeting with her sister and Bloom secretly hoped in time that everything would fall into place between her and Daphne.</p>
<p>"So this is your first time on land Bloom?"</p>
<p>Bloom gave a nod. "And it's so marvelous! There's <em>so</em> many things to explore!"</p>
<p>"And there is, little sis," Daphne pointed out. "But first you have to meet grandmother and grandfather. I'm sure they're very eager to meet you Bloom."</p>
<p>Bloom's mind had reeled back to the thought of having other grandparents from her father's side that she'd personally never met from before. The thought itself had excited her but at the same time the girl felt extremely anxious about them.</p>
<p>What if they didn't believe that she was their second granddaughter at all—their son's youngest child?</p>
<p>Daphne had her arm entangled in Bloom's as she had led her younger sister to their grandparents who she spotted her parents in a conversation.</p>
<p>Bloom's eyes had wander off to every aspect of the area, even the girl heard her footstep squeaking on the dark brown wooden deck. Delightful laughter of young children had filled the beach—enjoying their summer holidays.</p>
<p>The blond-haired girl had glanced at her younger sister who was in fascination about being on land while she kept taking few glances at her feet, as if it <em>weren't</em> real, but just a long fantasy dream of hers to be on the land.</p>
<p>Bubbles of anxiety had rose in her chest, as Bloom drew in more air into her lungs upon seeing her grandparents face-to-face for the first time in sixteen years.</p>
<p>Her exposed skin had tingled causing small amount of goosebumps to appear. She wasn't the type to be nervous from anyone, but in this case, it was <em>different.</em> They were her other family members that she never knew about. It excited her but terrified her at the same time.</p>
<p>"Bloom you don't have be worried you know." Daphne had reassured her little sister who appeared to be slightly trembling from nervousness over meeting Hyperion and Leilani for the first time in her life.</p>
<p>The brown-haired man had spotted both his daughters—a large smile had broadened on Oritel's face, as the man had made his way to Daphne and Bloom.</p>
<p>Oritel gently placed his hand on his youngest daughter's shoulder—trying to ease Bloom's worry about meeting his parents while he could vividly see that in his daughter's face—as if she were afraid of giving her grandparents a wrong impression about herself.</p>
<p>"Don't worry Bloom. They're going to love you for who you are. Mum, Dad, this is Bloom and she's your youngest granddaughter," Oritel said proudly, as he introduced his youngest daughter to her grandparents.</p>
<p>Leilani had walked up to her youngest grandchild—her brown eyes filled with utter warmth and nothing but pure love. A smile played the older woman's lips as she looked at Bloom from head to toe.</p>
<p>"It's a pleasure to meet you Bloom. I'm your grandmother Leilani and this is your grandfather Hyperion—" the woman had introduced Bloom to her grandfather, who seemed to be the business-serious type man, but there was a sense of kindness shown in the man's hazel eyes as the young girl had greeted her grandfather.</p>
<p>Oritel had felt overjoyed once they had brought his youngest daughter into their loving arms as he had wrapped his arms around his wife's waist (though she nearly had flinched at his touch, as if Marion hadn't expected of him to do so).</p>
<p>Marion's bright emerald eyes had reflected an emotion upon seeing her daughter Bloom being welcomed by her supposedly grandparents from her father's side. Although the redhead woman was slightly skeptical of the whole idea of Bloom being Oritel's child, despite the fact that her own brother Alec had confirmed it and it was obvious that Oritel had support Alec's beliefs.</p>
<p>The young girl could sense the warm love spill from her grandparents.</p>
<p>"You look lovely as your mother and sister," Leilani commented, holding her granddaughter's soft hands in hers.</p>
<p>Marion's eyes had traveled to Daphne to her own sheer surprise had spotted her brother had his hand placed on the girl's shoulder, as if he had somehow knew the girl and that she didn't.</p>
<p>Why was she sensing that Marion was somehow left alone in the dark? The woman had wondered if this is how her daughter felt most of the time when she had questions that Marion didn't know the answers too?</p>
<p>Marion was puzzled by Alec's unusual behavior?</p>
<p>"Is anyone up for lunch?" Daphne asked.</p>
<p>Oritel had suggested the idea of having pizza and knew of a perfect place that was down the pier. It was one of the most popular and delicious pizza in the city. It used to be his wife's favourite place. Maybe some of her old memories would resurface into Marion's mind.</p>
<p>Half-hour later the entire family had found themselves seated in a large table in the center of the restaurant.</p>
<p>The place was well-lit and blaring with high music. Bright colors had adorned the walls, young waiters and waitress had zoomed by taking orders onto the notepads. People were gossiping to no ends as they sipped from their glass. Laughter had bounced the walls.</p>
<p>Bloom had never witnessed something so <em>different</em> from before in her entire life.</p>
<p>Her blue eyes had gleamed over the pure positive energy that filled the atmosphere.</p>
<p>The place was bustling with energetic people, several orders were being made for take out. The young girl had watched the chief in full of interest, as the man prepared the dough for pizza, in which Daphne had elaborated to her younger sister and mother.</p>
<p>"This used to be one of your favourite places, my love. In fact, if I do remember you had a favorite pizza." Oritel pointed at the menu that was labeled as Margherita Pizza. "You use to have it all the time."</p>
<p>Marion had glanced at Oritel appearing hesitant of the choice.</p>
<p>What if she didn't like it?</p>
<p>What if her taste had changed?</p>
<p>In fact, she couldn't remember what was pizza?</p>
<p>Marion had furrowed her red brows together in confusion, though she side-glanced to see her brother staring at the menu as if he knew what he was going to order for himself.</p>
<p>The redhead woman turned her head to see that Daphne was helping Bloom with the menu, gently explaining to her what the pizza was and what Daphne had preferred. Bloom had appeared to be intrigued by her sister's words as if every word Daphne had spoke had captivated Bloom.</p>
<p>Marion pressed her lips together, curiosity lingered in her voice. "So what are you planning to eat Bloom?"</p>
<p>"Hmm I was thinking that maybe a vegetable pizza? That sounds good right Mum?" Bloom asked her mother's opinion.</p>
<p>"That does sound good Bloom. Maybe I'll have the same as you."</p>
<p>Bloom raised a single brow at her mother. "But didn't Dad said you have a favorite one?"</p>
<p>"Well I think so but. . ."</p>
<p>"Mum please don't." Bloom had shook her head to the side in disapproval, as the girl knew instantly what was on her mother's mind.</p>
<p>"Or maybe we can get different pizza to try and you girls can see what you like." Oritel added.</p>
<p>"I think that way would be better." Daphne smiled.</p>
<p>The redhead siren's eyes had widened upon seeing young children, practically little girls, dressed in a costume of what Bloom figured to be mermaids—a girl had a bright pink colored like scales as a tale skirt, her short light brown hair had streaks of bright pink and neon green with and another girl with long curly jet black hair had neon yellow and bright orange streaks but had an edgier appearance about her and her tale skirt was of dark purple. The girls had appeared to be highly eager about something before an older boy had walked up to the two girls giggling in joy.</p>
<p>He made a face at the girls, though he was dressed funnily.</p>
<p>He was wearing stripped baggy pants consisted of red and yellow with a white loose shirt and there was a black patch that covered one of the boy's eyes. He had a hat on that represented a white skull with two bones behind it and the brown haired boy had a plastic sword like at the side of his waist.</p>
<p>"Mummy!" the light brown-haired girl cried out to her mother, sounding terribly upset about something once the boy had stumbled across the two girls. The boy must've said something to them that had upsetted them.</p>
<p>"Ethan said mermaids <em>aren't</em> real! That they are <em>only</em> make-believe!"</p>
<p>The older woman glanced at the boy. "Honey you don't have to believe Ethan's words. Mermaids are real. . ."</p>
<p>The boy frowned, crossing his arms in front of his chest with a huff. "But my Mummy says they <em>aren't</em> real. They're only stories. . ."</p>
<p>The black-haired girl stuck out her tongue to Ethan in disgust. "But so are pirates! They <em>aren't</em> real either. . ."</p>
<p>"Yes! They are! They travel on ships to everywhere and collect treasure!"</p>
<p>Bloom wasn't sure how she felt about it exactly. A part of her felt offended for being nothing but a mere folktale, as her blood riled up within her, as heat had traveled up to her pale cheeks.</p>
<p>"Bloom, people here don't believe in those kind of silly tales and it's better that way. Less people know the truth the better it is for us." Alec informed his youngest niece. "It keeps us safe."</p>
<p>The girl could sense that her uncle hadn't wanted to dive deeper into the discussion at the moment due to them being in public in which people could in-tune on their private discussion. But Bloom knew that her uncle will get into the topic tonight—it was an essential discussion in which she knew that can't be avoided.</p>
<p>Daphne had gazed at her sister firmly.</p>
<p>"He's right you know. You <em>don't want</em> to know what <em>they</em> might do to us if they ever found out about our secret."</p>
<p>Bloom's mind had reeled back to the time when her mother had told her dark stories about the humans greatest desire of wanting to lay their fingers on an actual siren, capture them and to hold them as hostages, while doing unimaginable experiments on them.</p>
<p>Bloom had feared the humans greatly when she'd been a young siren after hearing several stories from her family members. In fact, after being told the tale, she could hardly sleep without having her mother sleep besides her for warm comfort. It had eased Bloom's anxiety.</p>
<p>The girl swallowed hardly over imagining the darkest scenario that might happen to her if the humans had ever discover that she was in fact a siren of the sea (well half-human and half-siren).</p>
<p>Marion placed a hand on Bloom's lap upon seeing her daughter's expression changed to utmost worry—the same face Bloom made when she had been a young child after hearing several stories of the human world—in reassurance, trying to wash off her daughter's fears (despite being heavily interested in the human world).</p>
<p>"Everything's going to be okay, love," Marion whispered softly that only Bloom could hear.</p>
<hr/>
<p>The sun was beginning to set on the horizon, giving off such vibrant colors in the sky from the brightest shade of orange to the deepest of violet. Bloom was walking on the prior with her family, her blue eyes just sparked with vivid interest over every small things her eyes laid on.</p>
<p>There was a small sized gift shop that was at the end of the pier that were filled with dazzling ornaments, some were hung catching the warm breeze, making light jingling sounds that rung like fairies, as it had captured Bloom's eyes.</p>
<p>The girl had to find out what was making the jingling sound until she spot it glimmering in the last rays of the sun.</p>
<p>"Daphne, what's that?" Bloom asked, pointing to the sliver object that was dangling outside of the shop catching the slight warm breeze. "I want to see it!"</p>
<p>The girl pointed at the end of the pier with a hopeful expression. Daphne couldn't help but to give in to her younger sister's temptation in wanting to see the wind chime. "I suppose we could check it out, but first we have to tell Dad. We can't just wander off without them. . ."</p>
<p>Bloom gave a nod to her sister who had her arm entangled with hers, as the two sisters approached their father who was walking with their mother Marion who laughed at whatever Oritel told her.</p>
<p>Oritel's brown eyes shinned, as he watched his wife giggle—it made his heart tingle in joy over hearing his wife's laughter fill his ears and soul. Seeing his beloved wife overjoyed like that had made him the happiest man in the entire universe, although his smile had brighten more upon seeing his young daughters in arms length.</p>
<p>"Dad, I was wondering if we can go visit that shop over there!" Daphne pointed out.</p>
<p>Oritel had gazed in the direction where Daphne pointed out. "We'll be right behind you."</p>
<p>He watched as the girls ran off to the shop with excitement.</p>
<p>Bloom's eyes had gazed at the name of the shop—wasn't that a bit odd for a shop to be named like that?</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <strong>Mermaid's Wave</strong>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Daphne had clicked the door open with a ring, as her younger sister following in right behind her.</p>
<p>Bloom's eyes had darted all over the shop in wonderment with shinning beautiful objects hung from the ceiling, to the wooden shelves that displayed all sorts of knick knacks of young looking females that had large wings from the back with a normal appearance of a human girl with the exception of the ears that were pointy.</p>
<p>The redhead siren picked it up from the shelf and slowly observed it, as she traced the stony like object with her delicate fingers. It had to be something. It was bright, colourful and beautiful with having thick long hair, dressed in such a short dress, barefooted. "What is this Daphne? This creature?"</p>
<p>"Oh, that's a fairy Bloom. They have wings that help them fly into the endless blue sky."</p>
<p>"Wings to fly." Bloom repeated slowly, memorizing such a fascinating creature before placing it back on the shelf. "Are they real?"</p>
<p>Daphne shook her head. "No. Fairies <em>aren't</em> real."</p>
<p>"But what<em> if</em> they are in a way. . . like us." Bloom whispered the last two words quietly as possible.</p>
<p>Daphne hazel's eyes held pure mischief in a playful manner. "Don't be silly, Bloom."</p>
<p>The sisters had continued to look around through the shop as Daphne helped pointed out to her sister the different things such as a cotton t-shirt, good-luck ornaments, bracelets, and so on.</p>
<p>Although Bloom couldn't help but stare at the wall with a large representation of a beautiful siren with curly hair. . . though the redhead girl had instantly frowned upon seeing such a dark interpretation of a siren. Dark. Cruel. Bloody. Deadly. Vain. A wretched creature who lured young sailors to their death by an enchanted song the sirens would chant.</p>
<p>Bloom had instantly flinched upon hearing a frail voice that belonged to a female, startling the young siren from her own thoughts as she glanced at the picture that was hung on the wall behind the register.</p>
<p>"Why hello girls," an older lady had greeted the two sisters—her voice sounded sweet and cheery. "How may I help you today?"</p>
<p>Bloom couldn't help but feel a bit agitated by the woman's presence despite her being an old woman in her late fifties, early sixties—her once dark brown hair was filled with grays and she had many wrinkles especially around the corners of her pale gray eyes and laugh smile. The woman had an olive skin color and yet her gentle smile had unsettled Bloom for some unknown reasons.</p>
<p>The hair on the back of Bloom's neck had rose up in discomfort, as her blood started to chill.</p>
<p>"Ah, I see you've took an interest to what's on the wall, deary. My name is Lillian Meadows. This isn't the first time I had foreigners coming into this shop and taking an interest in this very famous Siren tale of Adaline Hart," the short, rather plumped woman started.</p>
<p>"Everyone in the city knows of this old tale. I believe the story somehow begin somewhere in late eighteenth century or early nineteenth century, there were young sailors who went on sea, a little voyage per say. During their voyage, they heard the most beautiful voice imaginable.</p>
<p>It was seductive, luring the young sailors to their deaths. They were drawn by Adaline's enchanting voice to the point they were obsessed with her. Fortunately one of them, I believe it was Elijah, hadn't for some unknown reasons hadn't fallen to the siren like all men (or women) and was the man who killed the sea creature but unluckily as it was, he was too late to save the lives of his friends. He managed to escape the young siren's grasp and had lived to tell the tale."</p>
<p>Bloom could feel as if her stomach had twisted into several knots. Her skin had gone rather paler and the young girl took deeper breath of air into her lungs. Her heart had raced in her chest. The redhead siren didn't know how to respond exactly to the woman's tale.</p>
<p>(The old lady was giving her the creeps).</p>
<p>"Oh really! That's some fascinating story you've got there!" Daphne tried to remain neutral of the situation without spilling any kind of emotion that could very much <em>reveal</em> her and her younger sister's secret of being actual sirens.</p>
<p>Bloom nodded with her sister.</p>
<p>The woman only laughed in response to the sisters' expression they made on their face.</p>
<p>"My dear child, this isn't some kind of folktale like what most people believe nowadays. It's the truth. Sirens <em>do exists</em> out there in deep oceans. . . waiting for their next victim to try and lure to their deaths. I know for a fact that they do exists as you can see I'm the descendent of Elijah Greenwoods. This city is known for its legends of mermaids, but a lot of people dismiss it for simply being a myth." Lillian came to an end with her story, though she'd seen Bloom's distressed face.</p>
<p>"Are you alright my dear child?"</p>
<p>"Um my sister just started her menstrual cycle and I just thought I would have some time to purchase a few things, but I don't think that's the case anymore. We have to go, but I really love that story maybe we'll come over and hear more things about mermaids. . . " Daphne gave a false (promise of a) smile to the woman otherwise it would be rather suspicious as to why the girls had left after Lillian came to an end with her tale.</p>
<p>"Oh my. I hope you feel better deary."</p>
<p>The moment Daphne and Bloom had walked out of the shop, the girls had met up with their family. They had instantly noticed the girls' faces that had lost its cheery vibe and the sisters appeared to be grave about a particular something.</p>
<p>Oritel's face darkened. "Had something happened in the shop girls?"</p>
<p>"Um that woman, Lillian was just telling us about the story of Adaline Hart—"</p>
<p>"What?" Alec's emerald eyes narrowed at his nieces. His voice had dropped low and dangerous. "You two are going to <em>stay</em> away from that shop, understood? No questions asked alright."</p>
<p>The blond haired siren prince had an inkling feeling at the back of his mind about that strange woman. There was too many things connected in this city that were strangely linked to mermaids, but most people are oblivious to such childish tales.</p>
<p>Apparently that woman wasn't oblivious to such sea creatures.</p>
<p>Daphne had seen how utterly disturbed her uncle and mother were in that moment.</p>
<p>"But uncle is it true that this city use to be well known for uh mermaids?" Bloom asked, though her voice had sounded on edge—nervousness flickered in her blue eyes.</p>
<p>Alec was slightly hesitant of how he was going to answer Bloom that question, even her grandparents weren't exactly sure if telling their granddaughter now would be a good timing to do so.</p>
<p>Oritel and Marion glanced at Bloom with worry in their eyes as her parents' eyes had shifted down to her shoulders and chest in seeing dry patches forming on the girl's pale skin. She even noticed that her grandparents, uncle, and older sister were staring right at her.</p>
<p>"What? Why are all of you looking at me like that?" Bloom implied, upon seeing how her family were looking at her like if she had sprouted another head.</p>
<p>Marion walked up closer to her daughter, as the woman brushed her fingers tips over the dry red patches that were beginning to form on Bloom's skin for unknown reasons that she wasn't quite sure of (or familiar with).</p>
<p>The girl had seen the distress sparked in her mother's vividly green eyes, as Marion inspected her daughter's skin.</p>
<p>"Bloom's been out of water for several hours now. She simply isn't used to living on dry land and her body has to take time to adjust to the new environment. Bloom needs to get back into the ocean water. . . " Alec explained to his younger sister, as Marion couldn't remember anything about or her and her brother's first time experience on land.</p>
<p>His youngest niece was suffering from water withdrawal.</p>
<p>Bloom had glanced at her dry reddened patches that were forming rapidly on her skin to her own horror.</p>
<p>Was this it for her?</p>
<p>Could she only be on land for a few hours and head back to the ocean?</p>
<p>That wasn't fair?</p>
<p>There was more to learn about this world.</p>
<p>"So I can't be on land?"</p>
<p>"You can Bloom. But since this is your first time, you can manage to be on land for a few hours and the more times your on land, the longer you can be without water. What you're experiencing is a water withdrawal," her uncle continued to explain to his niece.</p>
<p>"A water withdrawal?" Bloom repeated, as her brows furrowed.</p>
<p>Marion held her daughter's hands and tightened her grip. "Then we must get back in the water soon."</p>
<p>Daphne had never seen so much red patches on someone's skin (that almost appeared as if the girl had terrible sunburn and the skin was slowly peeling off) from before. It'd never happened to her from before, maybe because her mother had suppressed some of her abilities that prevented her from having a severe withdrawal.</p>
<p>But of course her father had always kept a sharp eye on her and had reminded Daphne how important it was to her about having a salty bath every single day. Oritel had constantly worried about her.</p>
<p>"I have a salty indoors pool back at my beach house, which is just perfect for this kind of situation." Oritel explained, seeing the distress on Marion's face upon worrying over Bloom—even he too had noticed a few red bumps that were slowly appearing on his wife's and brother-in-law's pale skin. They were also starting to show signs of withdrawal.</p>
<p>"Then let's go."</p>
<hr/>
<p>The redhead woman had found herself breathing hard for air once being confined in a small sized moving vehicle.</p>
<p>Though that couldn't be exactly said for her youngest daughter Bloom who was breathing heavily due to her suffering from water withdrawal, unable to concentrate on anything else but her breathing.</p>
<p>Marion felt almost something spark up in her memory—remembering herself of that fateful night unknowingly how she was in the middle of the mountain, covered in blood due to her injuries that she presumed was from the car accident. Cold chills had ran down Marion's spine over such a thought that happened long ago, when she'd been pregnant with Bloom.</p>
<p>The redhead princess had recalled how the healers were incredibly stunned to know with all what she had been put through such a tragic ordeal that Marion had pulled through with her pregnancy.</p>
<p>Her mother Lassandra had been in tears all evening after she'd found out the truth of what happened to her youngest child, meanwhile her father Adrian had a grave expression and a look of fear flitting in his bright green eyes for knowing that he could've nearly lost her.</p>
<p>The woman didn't know why, but she hated being in this very vehicle—fidgeting nervously, as her eyes hadn't tore away from Bloom who was beginning to pant for deeper breaths, almost as if she were suffocating.</p>
<p>Bloom wheezed hardly.</p>
<p>"Oritel."</p>
<p>"Don't worry we're almost there Marion."</p>
<p>It hadn't reassured the woman at all, despite the fact that they had approached the gated beach house that was large in view to the eyes once Oritel had parked the car in the driveway.</p>
<p>Daphne watched as her uncle carried her younger sister in his arms while her father helped Marion out of the car, though Daphne noted the strange look that glimmered in Marion's emerald eyes as she casted a long look at the car.</p>
<p>Had her mother remembered something in particular from the way she looked a bit fearful?</p>
<p>Had the tragic night resurfaced in her memory?</p>
<p>Hyperion unlocked the front door with the heavy silver key, twisting the knob open. The beach house was a large two story building, but it did have a large indoor swimming pool once walking down the stairs to the first floor level (technically it was sort of like the basement in away).</p>
<p>Bloom coughed hardly.</p>
<p>"We're almost there sweetheart, but I do have to you warn you though that unlike changing to human form, which is painless, you will experience pain as you transform into a siren, you possibly might scream," Alec kissed his niece's forehead lovingly.</p>
<p>The redhead had gave a nod.</p>
<p>Oritel had led them down the stairs, though Marion had noticed that there were many picture frames of herself and Oritel. There was that one picture frame that consisted of the entire family including her <em>own </em>parents and parents-in-law at the day of what the woman could imagine was some sort of marriage ceremony.</p>
<p>Marion was wearing an elegant white dress with a sliver tiara and a long veil, having a wide smile on her face. She looked positively radiating, as she gazed at the brown-haired man with full love in her emerald eyes.</p>
<p>Oritel had a proud face while his hand was wrapped around her tiny waist, looking most overjoyed, once she had become his wife. Her brother looked equally thrilled as the rest, holding a glass of champagne raising it in the air in toast to his sister's marriage.</p>
<p>"That's the day when we got married," Oritel mused, as his wife stared at their photo. "You were so happy when you married me, Marion. I was beyond thrilled in becoming your husband and the life we both would share together. The children we would have together. . ."</p>
<p>Marion could see the light had diminished from Oritel's brown eyes as a frown appeared on his lips—almost as if he were disturbed by her disappearance.</p>
<p>The woman had inspected the photo, as if trying to remember the day of her 'supposedly' marriage to Oritel, but nothing came up in her mind. Blank. But there were blotches of old memories that she couldn't quite grasp at. Marion had truly yearned for the ability to remember her former life before having Bloom in her life.</p>
<p>It was just most of her family were filling in the blanks for her rather than her memories being jogged up. A part of her hated it for not knowing much about herself.</p>
<p>But how?</p>
<p>How could her lost memories return back to her?</p>
<p>"I'm so sorry Oritel. I must be hurting you in someway," Marion said brokenheartedly. The woman couldn't help but feel responsible for opening up the man's old wounds again. Guilt was held in her eyes.</p>
<p>Marion's words had brought back Oritel to reality and the man looked even more shattered.</p>
<p>The man had placed his hands on his wife's shoulders for comfort.</p>
<p>"Marion, this isn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself my love. Please it's only hurting you so much. We'll get through this together as a big family alright with Daphne, Bloom, Alec, and my parents. We're all here for you and we love you. But your going to have to put a little trust in me? Can you do that, Marion?"</p>
<p>She looked at her husband in the eyes, though she was conflicted with what he was asking of her to do. To put her trust and faith in him. . . it sounded like such a scary thought. Though she had easily seen the warmth shine in his dark brown eyes and the way he held her hands in his. . . it made Marion feel a bit at ease.</p>
<p>The woman bit her lips and she looked into his handsome face that expressed nothing but genuine love for her. Maybe her daughter had a point in something. Maybe she could give Oritel a chance and this way Marion could find out what type of man Oritel really was from the way he'd introduced himself to her and Bloom?</p>
<p>"I can, Oritel." Marion finally gave a response to Oritel who seemed to have brighten even more.</p>
<p>"We're here," Oritel had opened the door and the lights had instantly flickered on.</p>
<p>Daphne had seen how weak Bloom had grown after being out of the waters for nearly eight hours or possibly even longer than that. She could see her younger sister panting for more breath. It hurt Daphne seeing Bloom going through such a difficult time (even though Daphne had never experienced something like this, but the girl could defiantly tell that it suffocating her).</p>
<p>"That water is at perfect temperature." Oritel splashed with his hands before turning back to see his daughter suffering her very first withdrawal and it had caused his heart to throb upon seeing Bloom in agony.</p>
<p>"You're going to be okay little sis," Daphne murmured with a weak smile on her face.</p>
<p>Alec walked over to the edge of the pool and gazed softheartedly at his niece before allowing her to slip out of his arms into the cold salty water. Bloom's breathing had easily relaxed once she dove into the cold, refreshing water on her skin. The girl swam deeper into the salty water as she took off the pale blue dress.</p>
<p>Bloom instantly winced in pain, as her body begun to shift into it's mermaid form.</p>
<p>The girl let out a scream upon her flesh being violently torn as her back fins emerged through the thickened skin, as her scales seemed to come out from beneath her pale skin.</p>
<p>Bloom felt her toes thinning out into long transparent blue fins while her separate legs had fused together. Her hands had thickened skin as it formed web between her fingers. Her teeth had become tinier and razor like that could easily tear off a fish's flesh.</p>
<p>The young siren girl was fully transformed back into her natural form. Her uncle was right—Bloom hadn't been quite prepared for the pain that the girl had embraced moments ago.</p>
<p>The girl felt completely relieved from her withdrawal experience. She noticed that the red bumps that appeared on her skin was long gone. Bloom kicked her tail and swam up to the surface where her family was expecting to see her again.</p>
<p>Bloom's head popped up out the water and was greeted with relieved faces.</p>
<p>"Feeling better, love?" Marion asked, her stress had disappeared once her daughter's face had popped up—looking much more healthier than she was earlier.</p>
<p>Bloom nod. "And I can see you need some too, Mum! Join me please? What about you Daphne? I hate being alone in this. . . uh - ?"</p>
<p>"Swimming pool?" Oritel continued for her, but the man had instantly regretted his words upon seeing the mischief twinkle in Bloom's bright blue eyes, as the girl swam up towards her father. She grabbed her father at the legs. "Ya. Please join me, Dad?"</p>
<p>Oritel's eyes had fallen onto his legs as he could feel his daughter's strength as the girl tightened her grip on him and the way she titled her head at him. . . he couldn't resist Bloom's temptation at all. The man's eyes had widen upon feeling a strong pressure on his back, pushing him to the very edge of the pool.</p>
<p>"Why don't you join your daughter!" Alec grinned, as he pushed Oritel into the pool, but unknowingly to Alec that Oritel had grasped his arm at the very last second.</p>
<p>The blond siren's emerald eyes has widened in alarm over what his brother-in-law had done. <em>"Oritel!"</em></p>
<p>Bloom, for her part, had let out small giggles upon witnessing her father dragging her poor uncle along with him into the salty swimming pool.</p>
<p>
  <em>SPLASH!</em>
</p>
<p>The young redhead siren swam towards her father who popped his head out of the water unlike her uncle who instantly changed into his mermaid form.</p>
<p>The man seemed to have a calm composure especially after being dragged into the water. Bloom titled her head at him as if studying him or rather his reactions. Curiosity lingered in her eyes as she stared at Oritel.</p>
<p>The brunet man had found himself being tightly embraced by his daughter Bloom who gently rested her head on her father's chest, hearing his heart beating in his chest. The girl could easily sense her own blood flowing with her veins—the same blood that ran in her father's—an unbreakable bond that she and her sister Daphne shared with their father.</p>
<p>"I know this might be strange to ask, but, can you promise me that you would protect my Mum? She's very fragile you know." Bloom murmured, in search of Oritel giving his word to her about protecting her mother otherwise Marion would prove her that she'd been correct of how all men acted by toying with a woman's feelings.</p>
<p>"Bloom, you shouldn't have asked that question. When I married your mother I made a vow to always protect her and the children we would have together. You and Daphne <em>aren't</em> an exception to this rule just so you can know. I'm keeping a sharp eye on you girls." Oritel told her firmly, his voice filled with utter determination of protecting his family—keeping them close to his heart as possible.</p>
<p>"Young lady! Apologize to Oritel for such a stunt you did to him. I'm pretty sure he didn't expected something like this from you," Marion scolded her daughter.</p>
<p>"It's fine Marion! Actually I'm enjoying the water!" he grinned. "In fact you and Daphne should join in on the fun!"</p>
<p>Daphne glanced at her father, uncle, sister before turning to Marion with a smile on her face. Marion's green eyes widened upon seeing the mischief written across the girl's face before managing to push her and herself off the edge the pool into the water with laughter filling the room.</p>
<p>Leilani and Hyperion returned back to only see that everyone was in pool, laughing, enjoying their time despite Bloom urging her grandparents to join them.</p>
<hr/>
<p>After the pool incident, Daphne had showed Marion and Bloom to the spare guest room once they had retained their human form back. The redhead woman had spotted picture frames of herself and Oritel along with a her holding a beautiful baby girl wrapped in purple blanket with a tuff of blond hair.</p>
<p>What was even more strange to Marion, was when Daphne had jumped into the water, the girl had retained siren heritage with vibrant orange scales covering her pale-freckled skin with her hands and toes becoming webbed and her hairs had become pointy just like herself and Bloom. Though what was odd, was the girl hadn't grown a tail, appearing with more human features than siren.</p>
<p>Marion recalled to what Oritel had told her earlier.</p>
<p>
  <em>"You have a daughter, Oritel?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oritel gazed at his wife with a sad nod. "Yes I do. Her mother unfortunately had vanished."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"I'm sorry to hear that Oritel. But I'm hoping you're not trying to imply that it was me because if you, I can assure you that I would never forget the child I'd birthed." Marion said firmly.</em>
</p>
<p>How could see not see that?</p>
<p>Even Daphne and Bloom were very similar in their appearances, indicating that both girls were related to each other—sisters. But the picture frame that showed herself holding a blond-haired baby girl. . . was that Daphne?</p>
<p>This was<em> too much</em> of a coincidence. It was like there was dots all around her and was seemingly to be connecting in someway or some type of form.</p>
<p>Marion simply would never forget a child of hers in her entire life?</p>
<p>But what if she did?</p>
<p>Marion gaze had fallen on both girls—they were somehow so alike but yet different in many ways.</p>
<p>Bloom was observing every part of the hall as Daphne was leading them to a guest room that would eventually become their room, or well Bloom's until she had grown comfortable with Oritel in being in the same room together and sharing a bed.</p>
<p>Oritel had told Marion that he wouldn't force anything upon her until she was ready. Bloom was right about something, the man was generous, kind, and just absolutely lovable (and in her eyes, Oritel was an attractive man).</p>
<p>Could she really be Daphne's long lost mother?</p>
<p>Marion shook that notion out of her thoughts.</p>
<p>She simply couldn't be. . . as no mother would leave a child behind or forget about her child entirely. And if she was her mother. . . what kind of woman was she exactly to Daphne? Was she cruel? Heartless for simply forgetting about her existence—the first child Marion ever had?</p>
<p>She could hear her brothers and Oritel's heavy footsteps behind her.</p>
<p>Daphne clicked the door wide open, allowing her mother and younger sister to step inside the wide spacious beautiful room. The wooden floors squeaked and at the far end from where Marion had stood there was a wide balcony to sit and watch the prefect view of the sun setting on the horizon. There was a dark brown wooden king sized canopy bed against the peachy wall that had portraits hung on the wall.</p>
<p>Before the girls could step inside the room—a faint blue light had illuminated the room entirely, giving off some sort of eerie glow. Magic.</p>
<p>Marion's face had drained out of all colour upon recognizing such a holographic call from her parents. Oh. She must've made them sick with worry for not appearing in the kingdom without leaving an explanation as to where she, Bloom, and her bother were heading out. They must've sent guards out in search of them and well. . . hadn't exactly located them.</p>
<p>King Adrian and Queen Lassandra appeared, the royal couple were sitting on their golden thrones not appearing too thrilled at the moment with their son, daughter, and granddaughter, if anything, they looked quite distressed.</p>
<p>Daphne was surprised in seeing her maternal grandparents for the first time in their siren forms since she had seen them in pictures but in their human forms especially in her mother's wedding.</p>
<p>Her grandfather had long graying hair the same length as his son, with sharp green eyes and pale complexion, his long beard was tied into a ponytail, avoiding the hair floating in front of his face. A golden crown rested on his head. The king did not appear in a jolly mood. He had a dark blue tail.</p>
<p>The queen had long flowing blond hair with many beads and seashells embedded into her hair just like Marion and Bloom, but also a crown made of luxurious shells that seemingly matched her vibrant purple shimmering tail and a lighter shade of purple for the seashells bra that had several designs and pearls. Her features were softer than that of her husband's as her face was filled with worry over her family.</p>
<p>"Hello Mum, Dad." Marion and Alec muttered.</p>
<p>Bloom felt just as guilty, as her mother and uncle in this heated moment while she had greeted her grandparents and well it'd been her fault for going so far out to the northern shore in the first place.</p>
<p>Oritel hadn't seen his parents-in-law in sixteen years and he wasn't sure this was the right time to say anything at the moment upon seeing their livid expressions.</p>
<p>It had grew utterly silent.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Letting Go of Fears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Six: "<span class="u">Letting Go of Fears</span>"</strong>
</p><p>King Adrian had broke the tranquil silence—though his appearance had remained grimed over the disturbing news he and his wife had received earlier this day.</p><p>"Have you any idea how worried we both were once you hadn't showed up? I'd sent several guards scouring every inch of the kingdom and outside in search of the three of you? I'm pleased to see that you're all safe. Earlier this day, your mother and I had received unsettling news about sirens disappearing without a trace in the dark night—"</p><p>Alec's features had instantly darkened.</p><p>He was well aware of the circumstances and he had been implementing harder policies about avoiding all human-siren contact especially during the heightened long summer season since the humans had loved to spend their time at the beaches. But the problem was: sirens weren't disappearing during day time, but at darker hours once the sun finally sets on the horizon, casting the world to sweet oblivion.</p><p>But of course, it had been happening more often these days and the prince couldn't help but <em>feel</em> there was pure intentions behind it all. This wasn't simply just catching fish or overfishing at times. No. The humans were clearly in search of their very existence. During the night, it appeared to be perfect timing to do so.</p><p>"Through the use of fishing nets. They're dropping nets down to the bottom depths of the ocean and the humans are reeling in the nets at night. It's becoming a major problem even if we are managing to dismantle all the nets and with all what's going on your mother and I were agitated with the idea that the three of you might've been. . ."</p><p>Marion could clearly see where her father was heading with this over seeing the distress on her father's face, as the man gazed at his family.</p><p>The queen for her part looked as if she were about to burst into sorrowful tears (for some strange reason that Marion couldn't exactly speculate on) but had remained calm. Although worry shinned in Lassandra's bright blue eyes as her gaze hadn't tore away from her husband.</p><p>What could she and her brother tell their parents?</p><p>That Adrain had been proven to be right—that his and Lassandra's fears about them being caught in the fishing by the humans unexpectedly?</p><p>Lassandra's soft blue eyes had fallen on a brunet man that she had easily recognized as her son-in-law Oritel. Her blond brows furrowed in confusion as the woman had tried to make the assumption that her children or maybe her daughter had somehow remembered the man as being her husband? Had some of Marion's memories finally returned back to her?</p><p>Curiosity lingered in her eyes, but her smile had widened on her face upon seeing her older granddaughter Daphne for the first time in sixteen years. The girl was a grown woman and beautiful just like her mother and younger sister.</p><p>To Lassandra and Adrian's surprise—it had seemed that Daphne and Bloom had somehow met each other?</p><p>"Oritel is that you?" Queen Lassandra pursed her lips.</p><p>Oritel had appeared to be slightly older than what she remembered him to be. Even Adrian had raised a skeptical brow upon hearing his wife's words escape her lips. The siren king had noticed his presence as well and that of his older granddaughter Daphne.</p><p>It'd been several years since Oritel had last seen Marion's parents.</p><p>The queen's eyes shinned in warmth upon seeing him again. Perhaps the siren queen had assumed that her daughter had recalled some of her memories of her former life on the lands upon spotting Oritel in sight?</p><p>Marion had watched the brown-haired man—her so called husband to be precise—it still felt utterly strange for her to think that she was married to a human who had apparently fathered both daughters with her, and that Daphne was supposedly her older daughter. Her first child she ever had. Marion shook that notion. It was too much for her to take in, all in one day. It was wearisome.</p><p>"Did Marion remember you, Oritel?" Lassandra asked hopefully.</p><p>The woman had been silently praying over her daughter in one day that she would get all her memories of her former life back. Even years after the accident, her daughter could barely remember a single memory—of course from the time she'd met Oritel, to the time the duo had their first golden daughter Daphne.</p><p>Oritel's frown deepened.</p><p>The brunet man could see the heartbreak in the king and queen's face, as the duo glanced at their darling Marion. In that moment Oritel could clearly see how much it had affected her parents for several years (and in hoping that one day that their daughter would regain her lost memories). To them, it'd been a wishful thinking.</p><p>No parent would like to see their child in any way damaged.</p><p>It simply broke their fragile hearts.</p><p>"Unfortunately, Marion hadn't recognized me or Daphne, but I'm hoping that her time here with me would help resurface her old memories." Oritel spoke his words carefully, trying to reassure his in-laws that he was going to help Marion at all costs. No matter what. He <em>wasn't</em> going to allow his wife to slip from his fingers<em> again.</em></p><p>Upon hearing Oritel's words flood into the Adrian and Lassandra's ears, the royal couple had glanced at one another with a look of displeasure. They hadn't expected this from Oritel, but then again, even until this point in time Marion could hardly remember her life on the lands with her husband and her first child.</p><p>"She didn't remember you." Lassandra repeated for the second time, allowing the words to process in her mind about her daughter's encounter with Oritel after sixteen years.</p><p>Adrian doubted Oritel's words, as the king could seemingly couldn't believe a single word that came out the man's mouth. He had simply left the city without ever looking for his wife and child. . . so how could he could trust him exactly after all these years?</p><p>The king was about to criticize Oritel if it hadn't been for his beloved wife's interference. Adrian hated the fact that Oritel simply left his own daughter in her current state without ever checking up on her. It had still enraged him until this very day.</p><p>"It's so good to see you again Daphne. You're all grown up and just beautiful. The last time I'd seen you, you were a small toddler." Lassandra smiled, gazing at her oldest granddaughter, almost like a mirroring image to her own despite the eye colouring difference from her father's side of the family.</p><p>Daphne couldn't help, but feel her cheeks reddened as the girl greeted her maternal grandparents.</p><p>"Marion, darling you don't have to be here if you aren't comfortable en—"</p><p>"Dad. It's fine, really. I'm a bit curious about my previous life I had even though I don't remember anything about Oritel. And Bloom's really intrigued by everything." Marion's gaze had fallen on Bloom who seemed to be in awe about everything in the room from the smallest details to the vast pastel furnitures.</p><p>"On that note darling," Adrian shifted his eyes onto his youngest granddaughter, "Bloom, if you're going to stay here on land with your mother, you're going to have to be in salt water twice a day otherwise you'll suffer a water withdrawal since you never been on lands before for the next couple of weeks until you body adjust to the new environment."</p><p>Bloom flustered a bit—letting out a few nervous chuckles—since she had experienced what a water withdrawal was and it wasn't even pleasant. It was agony. She hated the feeling of not being able to breath properly—suffocating. "Uncle did tell me about it, grandfather."</p><p>"Good."</p><p>"So Marion are you sure you can—"</p><p>"Mum, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me and Alec's here if anything happens." Marion reassured her worried parents.</p><p>Though Bloom could easily that her mother had almost wanted to roll her eyes at her grandmother for being so protective. It was pretty ironic as the young siren could express the same exact feeling that she had towards Marion.</p><p>Bloom would take the moment to let out a few sarcastic comments in how Marion truly mirrored Lassandra in many ways, but then again, she would earn a lecture from her mother.</p><p>It wasn't fair.</p><p>All Bloom ever wanted was to be a bit more free from Marion's grasp. Maybe with this new opportunity that would unfold before Bloom's eyes, the young girl could have that chance and develop a close relationship with her estranged older sister that she never knew that she had.</p><p>All in good times, yet to come even if it meant it would take a long while (perhaps even weeks or months later) it would all be worth it. Or so Bloom hoped it would be.</p><p>The call came to an end, but of course Adrian and Lassandra had wanted to have a private discussion with Alec and Oritel (but in his case, Marion had a hunch of an idea over what her parents had wanted to discuss with Oritel in the first place). There was too many things that had simply overwhelmed Marion as the men had departures—leaving the girls to themselves.</p><p>Marion's emerald eyes observed the detailed room that was obviously had feminine features.</p><p>The woman had touched the velvet fabric of the plum blanket with her finger tips. There was a wooden vanity that stood across the wall from where she stood with several bottles of glass perfumes lining up on the table.</p><p>The wooden floors squeaked as she walked around, though Daphne had showed Bloom to a huge walk-in closet that she and their mother would hang their clothes and with rows to line their shoes.</p><p>"Shoes?" Bloom questioned funnily. "What are those?"</p><p>"It's what you wear on your feet Bloom," Daphne explained, with a slight giggle, "like what I'm wearing little sis—though they are sandals. There are many different types of shoes. . ." The blond haired girl had showed her sister her brown sandals that she wore, moving her toes freely and not to mention that it was comfortable for the feet.</p><p><em>"Wow! It's so big in here!"</em> Bloom spun around freely, causing her short blue dress to swish about her sides, although Daphne had caught something that well. . . unsettled her a bit, as the girl rushed over to her younger sister. Daphne had stopped her younger sister from twirling around and gently with her hands pulled her dress down.</p><p>Do sirens know a thing about clothing?</p><p>Or hell do they even know what clothes are in the first place?</p><p>From what Daphne assumed, her younger sister and mother were practically half-naked from the waist down if it weren't from the short dress they wore that had managed to obscure such an imagery to the public. And it was good enough that those dresses <em>weren't</em> semitransparent either, otherwise Marion and Bloom would've gotten heavily stared down by several perverted men of all ages.</p><p>"Um I have a question here?" Though the question was intended towards Marion, as Daphne's hazel eyes had met with her mother's vibrant eyes. "When you um. . . loose the tail would clothes form on you or would you be naked?"</p><p><em>"Naked?"</em> Bloom furrowed her brows not understanding what that word meant.</p><p>It <em>wasn't</em> a familiar term that was used in the world of mermaids. In fact, several siren females could be topless so . . . Bloom couldn't quite understand Daphne's meaning.</p><p>Marion appeared to be more familiar with the word as her youngest daughter gazed at her mother for an explanation. The woman glanced at Daphne and shook her head. "No. We wouldn't have clothes on Daphne."</p><p>"So naked then? I'm guessing that every time you would turn into a siren you would have spare clothes to the side. It does make some sense in a way."</p><p>It had explained why her father Oritel had told Marion and Bloom to put their dresses on before appearing in their human forms and why her uncle had a long beach towel wrapped around his waist. So it had appeared that no magical clothes would morph onto their bodies, just like any sort of animated fantasy T.V. show Daphne used to watched when she'd been a young girl.</p><p>Daphne glanced at Marion and Bloom fully—from head to toe.</p><p>They were about her size, although Bloom had appeared to be bustier than herself and that of her mother. Bloom was a bit to the chubbier side and a couple of inches shorter than her mother, unlike Daphne who had surpassed her mother's height in a few inches with a slender frame. Her mother's figure was more curvier with a tiny waist that showed she had an hourglass figure.</p><p>"Hmm. . . I'll give you some of my clothes that you can have at the moment until we can go shopping. I'm pretty sure it'll fit you. I'll be right back." Daphne told Marion and Bloom—leaving them both alone in the room to roam around.</p><p>"What a day, right Mum?"</p><p>Marion gave a nod as the woman approached her daughter from behind as the girl had gazed through the tall glass window that showed the most magnificent view—with bits of small mountain hill that over-showed the oceans' surface, glittering under the scant of moonlight. Bloom had been deeply engrossed with such a view that was consider nature's beauty. The girl had never witnessed something so lovely on the lands.</p><p>"It's so beautiful! I never knew how vast the ocean was?" Bloom said softly, feeling the presence of her mother from behind her as Marion wrapped her daughter into her warm arms.</p><p>"Indeed. I'm just glad that we're just safe. If your grandparents ever found what exactly happened today. There would be no doubt how exceedingly furious they would be." Marion kissed her child on the head lovingly, as her gripped tightened on Bloom.</p><p>"What are those?" Bloom pointed out to the million of small glimmering light that twinkled in the darkened sky as the girl had never seen something like it from before. Marion smiled at her girl. "Those are stars, darling."</p><p>"Stars?" Bloom echoed more to herself in wonderment, as the girl was rather entranced—almost as if there were other worlds out there in the absolute darkness—unknown secrets that were held in the mysterious darkness.</p><hr/><p>Oritel had took a sip from his glass of water, as the brunet had his brown eyes planted on his brother-in-law.</p><p>This day had been quite eventful with his return back to the city. It couldn't be a mere coincidence that the day he would return back that the man would immediately stumble across his wife. Did sirens really have that strong magnetic pull to their patterns? Or was it something more than he could ever speculate upon?</p><p>He had never once assumed that Marion would come back into his life (even though the man had often fantasized about it) along with his long-lost child that he presumed lost to a tragic fate.</p><p>A soft breeze had blew.</p><p>It was a cool night despite being in July.</p><p>Oritel had been in complete shock over seeing Marion again. Her appearance hadn't changed much, still having that youthful glow to her as she gazed at him with an unfamiliar expression once she had seen him.</p><p>Everything was going to change now for the better. His dark and blank world was now going to be filled with colours again and happiness. But of course everything was going to take time. It was plainly obvious that it wasn't going to be completely picture perfect as there will be up and down days.</p><p>His daughter Daphne couldn't even walk up to Marion and tell her the entire truth without causing Marion's heart to shatter in million of pieces—that she was her daughter also.</p><p>His wife had believed that she only had one child, Bloom, and that was about it.</p><p>Marion had exactly told Oritel that even if Daphne was her child—how would she ever forget a child that she had given birth too? A sad expression had flittered across her face as the woman looked at Oritel—it had made him feel utterly guilty for reminding her that she was a mother to darling Daphne.</p><p>He'd seen the heartbreaking tears on Daphne's face, as the girl tried to dapped at her eyes without anyone else gazing in her direction—though completely unaware of the fact that Oritel had spotted her stain tears—the man wanted to comfort his child, tell her that everything was going to be okay. That Oritel was going to fix their family and their once aching hearts would begin the processes of healing.</p><p>"Oritel?"</p><p>The brown-haired man had turned around to see Alec closing the door behind him, joining him on the balcony—feeling the cool breeze brush against his skin.</p><p>Oritel let out a sigh. "Your parents officially despise me in all aspects now."</p><p>A smirk played Alec's lips. "Now I wouldn't exactly use that specific term. It's a little excessive, don't you think? Maybe dislike you at the moment. I mean, after all you've disappeared on my sister when we were trying to reach out to you. Just give them time Oritel, they'll come around eventually."</p><p>Oritel lifted a brow. "Eventually? Ya, I wouldn't believe it for a single second. And what do you think of me?"</p><p>"That actually depends. Right now, I'm just annoyed," Alec admitted, posing into the most relaxed pose. "You know, we could've solve this years ago if you'd been around. Marion would've probably gotten her memories back and the girls could've grown up together."</p><p>The prince had a <em>point</em>.</p><p>But only <em>if</em> he <em>hadn't</em> been completely stubborn about it in the first place after being released from the hospital. Oritel had been a young man around the age of twenty-two. . . not being fully matured (though not in a physical way, but rather mentally).</p><p>"So what exactly happened that night of the car accident anyways?"</p><p>Oritel never liked to reminisce that fateful night that changed his world for the worst. Until this very day, Oritel could never find the man responsible for purposely crashing into them—almost as if he had disappeared into thin air. How peculiar?</p><p>"Me and Marion were out celebrating our three-years wedding anniversary and she told me the news of her pregnancy while we were strolling. I was beyond thrilled. . ." the smile on Oritel's face faltered as the memories raced through his mind, ". . . when we were returning back, a man was following us at every turn I made."</p><p>The prince hadn't liked the sound of that.</p><p>Alec narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"What I mean is, that man is responsible for our car accident. He's the one that crashed into us intentionally and soon afterwards had vanished into thin air as if he hadn't ever existed. No authorities could ever locate that man."</p><p>"What? And you didn't say anything until now?" Alec uttered frustratedly as he ran his fingers through his long blond hair. Another mystery to solve to this unknown puzzle. It was like he hadn't enough on his plate at the moment.</p><p>"You honestly think that I wasn't going to bring it up. I was going to discuss it with you but just not in front of Marion."</p><p>Alec rubbed the side of his temples, feeling as if a headache was about to come. Ellys and Edward was another problem to add on—the couple had several evidence of their kind and it seemed to him that they were aware of their existence. There were too many coincidences that just left him in void of darkness unable to connect the dots.</p><p>What <em>if more</em> people knew of their existence, but kept it a secret from the world?</p><p>That thought in itself had terrified Alec.</p><p>(That would be completely disastrous if news had gotten out to the public).</p><p>It would explain why or how Ellys and Edward had such authentic details in the written articles and pictures. Although there was one picture that had disturbed him entirely—a picture of his little sister carrying a small bundle, which was Bloom as a newborn infant. Alec had outright stolen the picture, as he couldn't allow the couple to have photos of his family.</p><p>"Ellys and Edward are going to be a <em>major</em> problem Oritel. They know <em>too</em> <em>much</em> information about our kind. And if you don't believe me," the blond-haired man had pulled out a photo from the pocket of his shirt and tossed it on the table as Oritel grabbed it. "Then you should see for yourself. A picture of Marion and baby Bloom. I believe they'd been keeping tabs on us for several years without us being fully aware. It disgusts me. And I have a feeling they're going to be around us a lot more than what we would want."</p><p>Oritel frowned upon seeing the photo that was obviously taken during the early 1990s.</p><p>He glanced at the bottom corner to see the date Dec. 20. 1992.</p><p>Marion was certainly beautiful despite the picture being somewhat unfocused, but the man could easily make out her appearance. She was holding a bundle that held their infant daughter inside with only a bright blue tail being exposed to the camera.</p><p>Oritel let out a frustrated sigh.</p><p>"What are we going to do?"</p><p>"I have a plan, but I'm going to need your help."</p><hr/><p>"Oh thank you Daphne!"</p><p>Bloom admired her pyjamas that consisted of shorts and a tank top in pale blue with pink ribbons on the shoulder straps, glancing at herself in the mirror. It felt velvety soft on her skin, like nothing she'd ever wore from before and not to mention the girl had took off her blue beaded seashell bra—feeling utterly free.</p><p>The redhead girl sat on the on the bed—the mattress made of the softest material, almost giving a slight bounce once Bloom managed to leap onto the bed. Marion was given a honey colored short-sleeved night dress that reached her mid-thigh as the woman began to take out the beads and seashells from her daughter's curly red hair once Marion had unbraided it.</p><p>Daphne smiled, as the girl sat besides Marion. Her hazel eyes had fallen on Bloom's excessively long hair to her own surprise. "It's no problem Bloom. Wow! Your hair is excessively long? Have you ever cut it?"</p><p><em>"Cut it?"</em> Bloom said baffled as her red brows knitted together in confusion.</p><p>"You don't know what that is? Um how to explain it, it's usually when you want to have shorter hair. It makes it more healthy that way." Daphne tried to help her sister understand what cutting hair was and what kind of benefits it would have on the hair.</p><p>"Short hair?" Bloom repeated, fiddling with her side bangs.</p><p>She tried to imagine herself without her long hair. How would it look on her? But she loved having long hair? It was more beautiful that way. What if she didn't like her new short hair? The girl made a face.</p><p>"What if I <em>don't</em> like it?"</p><p>"It's just a little Bloom. You and Mum need to fit in otherwise. . . people would have the wrong interpretation of you and that wouldn't be such a good thing."</p><p>Marion had took out the last seashell on her daughter's hair and placed it with the remaining of the beads and seashells on the nightstand. Once Bloom was on her feet, her curly red-hair fallen beneath her knees, reaching her ankles.</p><p>Daphne was stunned with her sister's hair length. <em>Bloom's and Mum's hair are really long.</em></p><p>"Daphne's right sweetheart. If we're going to be on land, we're going to have blend in even if it means cutting our hair short." Marion rationalized with her daughter and for giving her the famous motherly look that showed no more room for a single argument. Bloom knew better than to overstep her boundaries with her mother as she let out a heavy sigh.</p><p>"Come Daphne and help me take them off of Mum's hair." Bloom smiled.</p><p>Excitement had pulsed through Daphne's blood once her younger sister had joined her in helping her to take off the beads and seashells from their mother's hair. Marion winced a few times and Bloom had showed Daphne the way how to take it off in a gentle manner since it can get stuck to hair.</p><p>"Sorry." Daphne flustered.</p><p>"It's alright Daphne, there's nothing to apologize for," Marion spoke softly. The woman could sense that the girl was nervous in trying not to hurt (or tug at her hair very hard) trying to get it out of her hair.</p><p>A knock was heard on the door and the voice had belonged to Alec who asked for permission if he could join his family.</p><p>"You can come in uncle!"</p><p>The door creaked open to reveal their uncle who had a large smile on his face, as the man approached his little sister and two beautiful nieces, as they were helping their mother with her hair.</p><p>Bloom hummed to herself unaware of the fact that her voice was quite loud that it reached her uncle's ear.</p><p>"Bloom, I know you love to hum under your breath, but since we're on land I suggest you stop with the singing. It's dangerous to humans." Alec advised to his youngest niece concernedly. He hadn't wanted any kind of human to be lured to the siren's song, in which they'll become utterly obsessed, to the point it would become unhealthy.</p><p>Daphne had a confused expression on her face once her uncle revealed the dangerous to a siren's song (or if a siren would hum). The blond-haired girl had reflected back on her past memories of when she had been a young child—she would always hum to her father to make him feel better especially during days when he was in despair—crying over his beloved wife Marion.</p><p>"But I use to sing to Dad when I was really little," Daphne had confessed to her uncle, worry shinned in her hazel eyes.</p><p>The girl was worried over the fact that she may have affected her father in a way since she was a siren (well half-siren to be exact)—but her mother had suppressed some of her siren's abilities? So would it still have harmed her father in any way?</p><p>Marion turned around to see Daphne and Bloom's face—she also appeared to be concerned as her older brother.</p><p>"What?" Alec was staggered by hearing Daphne's words. "Your father had certainly never told me that you use to sing to him? To be fair, I'm not even sure how it would affect your father (or your grandparents) since you share blood. But I would still suggest to not sing especially to others—you'll only be trapping them with your song and some might become mad. Point is: no one is going to sing at all only when we're in this house alone."</p><p>"So does it mean I can hum or not?" Bloom asked, slightly confused by her uncle's reaction.</p><p>Alec's green eyes shifted onto Bloom, but Marion was the one to give her an answer.</p><p>"Just do it silently Bloom and I know how you love to sing."</p><p>Marion knew that her daughter was getting tired from the tone of her voice.</p><p>Bloom's soft humming voice had slowly grew quiet.</p><p>Oritel stood on the doorway—leaning against the side of the door just watching his family with full love in his eyes. He slowly walked into the room to see what the girls were up too. His brown eyes had fallen on Bloom instantly too see the girl had rested her head on Daphne's shoulders—eyes fully closed—it was as if Daphne had enjoyed her little sister's company. The moment was simply too beautiful and precious that the man had stored it in his memory, a small warmhearted smile appeared on his lips.</p><p>"Bloom's asleep," Oritel noted.</p><p>"It was a long and exhausting day Oritel, and it's nearly midnight. She usually sleeps around ten," Alec informed Oritel.</p><p>Daphne carefully moved herself without trying to disturb her sleeping sister and gently enough had grabbed her mother's long hair out of Bloom's grasp—freeing her mother as she was on her feet. Marion gazed at the sleeping form of her daughter who held peaceful but innocent features that held much beauty, as the girl softly snored away.</p><p>Oritel lifted his youngest daughter into his arms, as Daphne had opened up the blankets in order for her father to settle Bloom in the bed, gently resting the girl's head on the fluffiest pillow. His daughter was beautiful just like Daphne and Marion.</p><p>Marion watched Oritel curiously—though she didn't like how he'd kissed her daughter on her forehead even though he was Bloom's father. It hadn't felt right. They barely met him (well in Bloom's case that was) since she had lost her memories. Marion had seen several picture frames all around the house—so many pictures of herself and Oritel being together and utterly happy.</p><p>Were they really that much of a <em>happy</em> couple?</p><p>In every picture there was, it had displayed some sort of fantastic moment or a moment that was genuinely filled with utmost love towards each other.</p><p>It was as if their romantic love story was simply put out on display for everyone to see. Just pure love. No secrets hiding within the walls (probably with the exception of her being a siren that was) since in the photos, she had appeared as an ordinary human who was romantically in deep love with her husband. Nothing peculiar about it. No one would assume otherwise.</p><p>The redhead woman gazed to see the glass double-doors as moonlight had poured into the room, giving off such a mysterious vibe in the room despite the amber lamps that radiated faint light. Marion's green eyes gazed at the knob, trying to figure out if it was locked or not.</p><p>"It's locked little sis."</p><p>"Oh. I just assumed—"</p><p>"Don't worry I made sure that it's locked and just let me close the curtains, alright."</p><p>It made Marion feel relieved, as her mind had recalled back to the times when Acheron had used to stalk her daughter's room at first than hers, but in different forms each time. It simply terrified her. Just knowing that someone was lurking around, watching them in a silent manner. It had sent cold chills down her spine.</p><p>Marion glanced at him. "I can't thank you enough for all what you did Oritel."</p><p>He could see the tiredness on his wife's face and he instantly cleared his throat. "There's no need for it. I'll see you the first thing in the morning Marion. Have a goodnight sleep."</p><p>"Goodnight Oritel, Daphne." Marion gave a warm smile.</p><p>"Goodnight," Daphne said. <em>Mum.</em></p><p>"Anyways Oritel, aren't you going to offer me pyjamas?" A lopsided smile formed on Alec's lips, as he watched the man roll his eyes at his snidy remark. "Obviously."</p><p>Marion was finally left alone in the room as the woman settled herself in bed besides her exhausted daughter, silently snoring in her sleep. Marion's mind had casted back to faint memories of this place. She simply <em>couldn't</em> deny the memories of this place even though if it were coming back in bits of pieces to the large unresolved puzzle. A true mystery in her life.</p><p>Marion had rested her head on the fluffy pillow, letting out a deep yawn as the woman wrapped her arms around Bloom sensing safety as she held onto her daughter—knowing that everything was going to be alright as long as she had Bloom and Alec by her side, nothing bad would happen to her <em>again.</em></p><p>The woman was secretly afraid of living on the land again, despite never mentioning it to Bloom or Alec, in turn which she kept reprimanding Bloom to <em>not</em> go to the surface (or to simply have her head out of water) ever—it was far too dangerous for her.</p><p>Humans could be <em>cruel</em> and <em>vain</em>.</p><p>Bloom was oblivious to the human world and the dangers it had. They would most likely tortuous her daughter or do unimaginable experiments on her—that thought alone horrified Marion.</p><p>"I love you my darling." Marion mumbled to herself before turning the lamp light off and drifting off to deep sweet oblivion.</p><p>
  <em>Marion had found herself in a deserted area.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She squinted her vividly emerald eyes due to extreme brightness of the sun that blazed in the clear blue skies. Although she had spotted a single man who stood quite a few distances from her. The woman couldn't make out the man's appearance—but she easily guessed it was Oritel who had short brown hair.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It seemed to her that the man was upset about something in particular. He stood alone on the beach with a young blond-haired child around the age of two gazing at the vibrant blue ocean. His heart had ached terribly, as if the man had lost something dear to his heart. Fresh tears had glistened down his purple-blue bruised face face. White bandages were wrapped around his forehead, spotting few traces of dark red stains.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dada? Where Mama?" Daphne asked, tears sliding down her pale face, as sadness was evident in her fragile voice. </em>
  <em>"Mama gone?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oritel had tightened his grip on his only daughter closely to him as if the man were afraid he might lose Daphne just like he'd lost her mother. Marion. The man felt his eyes become watery.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A brown-haired woman had showed up, placing her delicate hand on the man's shoulders. Oritel's mother Leilani had a look of worry shinning in her brown eyes, as she gazed at her son lovingly as any mother would be upon seeing her child in distress.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"We have to go now, Oritel," Leilani's sharp voice in which had shattered Marion's idea of a kind woman. Leilani's voice had sounded cold and distance unlike her caring and loving nature. She looked almost irritated in that very moment for some odd reason that the redhead siren couldn't exactly speculate on.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I will not leave my wife. She isn't dead."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marion was highly stunned to see how determined Oritel was in search of his beloved woman. The man hadn't truly believed that she was dead, it hadn't appeared that way in his brown eyes that burned with absolute determination</em>
  <em>. Marion was out there somewhere alive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oritel she's long gone. Stop putting childish ideas into your head or your daughter's head. It's unhealthy." Leilani had narrowed her eyes at her son who apparently seemed to be arrogant about his own beliefs. The man hadn't wanted to believe that Marion was truly dead. Something about it hadn't made any sense to him in any way possible especially if Marion had strong healing abilities that could prevent her from sustaining enteral injuries. . . so she couldn't exactly be dead?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Listen to your mother Oritel. We are leaving and that's final. If you in any way decide to defy me and your mother, I can assure you that you will not inherit our wealth or anything that is associated to the family. And Daphne will be with us. Do you understand? It's your choice to make." The man's voice sounded harsh and unforgivable as he gazed at his son.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marion's lips curled into a frown.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Her green eyes flickering with worry—torn between the men trying to simply understand what had led to Hyperion's sudden change about his daughter-in-law? Was it because she was a siren of the sea? A creature of pure abomination that needs to be slaughtered?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The woman shuddered over such a dark thought.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Shift.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marion hadn't found herself on the beach no longer, but this time, fear had plagued her heart entirely. Her eyes had widened—utterly terrified for being in unusual dark and gloomy place but confined in a small, tight place. Almost like a cage, well, a decent sized tank that was filled with salty ocean water. Her gaze had shifted downwards to see that she was holding a bundle that had her infant child.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The red-haired mother had found herself silently sobbing in tears as the woman clutched her baby daughter close to her chest, her grip instantly tightened. She hadn't wanted to loosen her grip on her beloved baby for self soothing and easing her fears. . . but it had only worsen.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bright lights had flooded the once darkened room causing Marion to blink a couple of times—adjusting to the light. Voices had grew louder, most of the voices had belonged to men and a there was only a few that were women. Her eyes had fallen on the strange humans who were dressed in long white coats with clipboards in order to write down their new founded information.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was as if the infant had sensed danger lingering in the air and begun to cry in her mother's arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Shhh. . . no Bloom. Please be a good girl for mama," Marion soothed her crying daughter, as she gently rocked in her arms back and forth.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marion's anxiety had pulsed in her blood, as the group of humans gazed at the siren mother and her infant baby. The redhead siren had threw a nasty glare at them for snatching her and her baby girl in a net and placing her in a tank in order to study her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A tall man in his early fifties had a sharp, unfriendly look on his face, as the man approached the tank, placing his hand on the glass to see the mother in all of her attempts trying to protect her child from their hungry eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Separate the mother and child. I would like to run some diagnostic test on the infant," the white-haired man spoke coldly, narrowing his pale grey eyes on the sirens.</em>
</p><p><em>Marion's blood ran cold upon hearing the words of the man flood into her ears. She had lost colouring on her face, as she gazed at the man with a look of pure despise. She will </em>not<em> allow the humans touch her precious baby girl.</em></p><p>
  <em>The siren was forcefully pulled away from her baby girl, as the men had restrained the woman with metal loops that was specifically designed for keeping sirens acting out or killing the humans unintentionally due to their fears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tears had escaped Marion's emerald eyes that were filled with utter sorrow and pure heartbreak. She had let out a scream in pure agony upon seeing the men hold her infant daughter as the women had brought in thick needles in order to draw blood from her beloved little Bloom who was wailing hysterically for her mother to cheer her up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"BLOOM!"</em>
</p><p>With a start, Marion had awoke from her nightmare, gasping for air into her lungs. Her red brows covered in sweat, as her chest continued to heave as she breathed. Golden sunlight poured into the room through the slit of the curtains that had blocked out most of the sunlight. The woman closed her eyes, realizing that it was only a horrifying nightmare, one that she hadn't had in a long time.</p><p>She looked over to Bloom's side to see that her daughter wasn't in bed in hope to find hope and serenity from her presence. Marion immediately panicked. "Bloom?"</p><p>The siren had jumped out of bed, though her eyes had traveled to the door of the bathroom. Perhaps her daughter was in there. She slowly twisted the knob and poked her head inside to see that there was no signs of Bloom. She wasn't in there.</p><p>Marion had stepped out in the hallway, barefoot, in a rush of hoping to find her girl. It couldn't be true. Not her nightmare. She still couldn't put that much trust in Oritel yet despite him showing absolute kindness towards her.</p><p>"Marion?"</p><p>A voice had instantly startled her from her own dwindling thoughts of Bloom.</p><p>She spun on her heels to see Oritel gazing at her worriedly, as the brunet man approached her.</p><p>"Oritel? Where is she? Bloom? I need to see her," Marion said quickly.</p><p>Oritel could easily detect the fear in his wife's voice over Bloom. He placed his hands on her shoulders trying to soothe her anxiety and worry over Bloom since the woman hadn't seen her in bed. Alec had warned him about Marion being extremely protective of young Bloom ever since she'd been a young siren.</p><p>"Marion, Bloom is fine. She just needed an early salty bath in which Daphne and I helped her with. She's downstairs with Daphne and my mother." Oritel explained to his wife calmly as he could—but he could read her facial expression and it'd told him everything he needed to know since it was one of the looks he'd recognized whenever Marion had a nightmare.</p><p>"You had a <em>nightmare</em> didn't you?"</p><p>Marion was completely stunned by Oritel.</p><p>The siren hadn't expected him to know what her problem was. Fear shinned in her eyes wether it was out of pure distrust or simply being cautious about everything, Oritel wasn't too sure.</p><p>"How would you know?" she whispered.</p><p>He cupped her chin with the index of his finger lovingly. "Because you use to have nightmares and the first thing you do is hold your child. You use to hold Daphne in your arms for hours. And I'm guessing it'd become a habit with Bloom."</p><p>Marion flustered.</p><p>It was <em>too</em> embarrassing for her.</p><p>A man Marion hardly knew had told her the things she used to do when she had lived with him once upon a time. Oritel hadn't forgotten about the simplest things that she hadn't known that she used to do. It was almost amazing and quite impressive.</p><p>"Marion, I know right now you don't really trust me and I do understand that. But please you have to let go of some of your fears. I can promise you that no one is going to hurt you, Bloom, or Daphne or anyone in the family for that matter." Oritel said softly and continued on. "I miss you so much and so do my parents. My mother, she wants to spend time with Bloom and with you also. How about we a spot of breakfast, love?"</p><p>"Love?" Marion quirked an eyebrow.</p><p>"Sorry. It's a habit. I usually say that to the people I love dearly in my life." Oritel winked, as if trying to hint to Marion that she was one of those people he cherished to his heart. The man had automatically draped his arm around her shoulders, though Marion hadn't appeared too thrilled about it.</p><p>"How about we just walk side by side with you holding my hand?"</p><p>Marion didn't like the idea of a man having his arm on her shoulders. She barely knew Oritel despite him being her husband for about more than sixteen years.</p><p>"I'd be glad to hold your hand." Oritel gave a nod at her request. He knew that things wouldn't be exactly be picked up from the moment before that fateful night happened. "Sorry, if I was being too quick about things."</p><p>"It's fine Oritel. And I must be hurt you too in many ways. It's just that I don't remember any of it," Marion admitted with a sad smile on her face.</p><p>"It's not your fault Marion."</p><p>"And I really want to know what my life has been before having Bloom even if I don't remember most of it. I just don't want my family to be filling in the blanks for me." Maybe it's time for Marion to let go of some of her fears she had about humans even though she hadn't told Oritel of it, yet, he didn't need to know at the moment.</p><p>For the first time in many years, Oritel had felt utterly delighted by his wife's request. He'll take it step by step and perhaps Marion would fall in love with him all over again. There was still hope burning within in his chest. A huge grin formed on his lips. This wasn't simply just wanting to be close to his wife again, but he wanted the family to be together again.</p><p>As much as Oritel had wanted to spend time with his wife, he also wanted to spend time with his youngest daughter in getting to know Bloom. From the small conversations he had with her this morning to the goofy grin she had on her face—it was simply amazing.</p><p>Bloom was such a bubbly and energetic girl though even Alec had admitted to him that she may have inherited Marion's physical beautiful, Bloom had inherited her father's personality. Secretly, he wanted Bloom to see him as her loving and caring father who loved her as much as Oritel had loved her sister Daphne.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Get Some Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter Seven: "<span class="u">Get Some Answers</span>"</strong>
</p><p>Bloom raised a single red brow at her uncle who explained to her the importance of the lesson.</p><p>Her sister Daphne seemed to be more curious about the lesson—over how to evaporate the water before coming into contact with their skin. Daphne for her part, looked rather awed in catching the sight of magic for the first time once their uncle bended the water out of the pool into a perfect sphere. Her hazel eyes danced with radiating sparks.</p><p>The redhead girl had understood her uncle's distress to humans discovering their existence save for the fact that Ellys and Edward who snatched them in the fishing net in the first place—along coming into contact with her father for the first time in her entire life who had close friends who very much knew their secret from her parents' marriage years ago.</p><p>"I'm going to show you girls how to evaporate water." Alec informed his nieces who watched him in full observation as the prince had concentrated on his magic that was slowly dissolving the spherical (in a form of a small-sized bubble) water into nothing but pure mist that rose in the air.</p><p>Daphne, never in her life, had assumed that she had magic flowing in her veins except that she had mermaid blood within her that caused her to sport amber scales on her skin forming webbed ears, fingers, and toes. Her teeth were slightly sharper than her natural human teeth. . . but performing some sort of magic was on a whole <em>new</em> level for her.</p><p>All her life, Daphne was told to avoid any contact with water when out in public.</p><p>And she did.</p><p>Relief had settled in the blond girl's chest. Maybe this was going to be easier for her and her younger sister? But Bloom on the other hand, she had lots to learn about the human world.</p><p>A frown appeared on her rosy lips as Daphne's thoughts had drifted to the fact that her dear mother suppressed some of her siren heritage. Could she even <em>do</em> magic? What if she <em>couldn't?</em> Then what? Would that mean she would have to relay on her old methods that her father, Oritel, had taught her?</p><p>Her eyes shinned with worry as the girl's eyes met her uncle vibrant emerald eyes—she noted how her uncle's eyes had resembled her mother's—a clear trait that they shared as siblings unlike her and Bloom who had different characteristic about them and their own coloring.</p><p>Although the sisters had shared some facial features, like their heart-shaped face and cat-like eyes. From his simple expression Alec wore, her uncle had displayed full protectiveness and love to his family that he held deeply in his heart.</p><p>"Uncle what if<em> I</em> <em>can't</em> use magic since Mum had suppressed some of my abilities?" Daphne swallowed.</p><p>Bloom's bright blue eyes had fallen on her older sister who sounded utterly dejected as she addressed their uncle. It hadn't occurred to Bloom that if her sister's abilities were suppressed—that it may link to her own magic in which she couldn't utilize herself.</p><p>Alec had placed his hands on Daphne's shoulders gazing into her hazel eyes that seemed slightly dimmed. His heart had skipped a beating rhythm. He pushed the girl's blond bangs aside her face with a soft appearance—a warm smile played his lips.</p><p>"I do believe that you can use your magic Dap. I'm sure your mother had only suppressed your siren appearance. Why don't you give it a try sweetheart? And if it does interfere with your magic, then I'll be looking into a way to lift the spell that Marion casted over you."</p><p>Daphne gave a small nod.</p><p>Butterflies had filled her stomach as the blond girl glanced at the pool, mimicking the hand gesture with her wrist the way their uncle had done it. Small waves formed on the surface as Daphne kept focusing her attention on the fluidly water that gently rose into the air to her own surprise.</p><p>"Good. Now this next step is a bit tricky Daphne. I need you to concentrate hard on evaporating the water to nothing but mist, alright? Bloom, I need you to pay attention to your sister because you'll be doing this right after when she's done," Alec spoke.</p><p>Daphne drew in a deep breath—her hazel eyes fully concentrating on the water bubble before her—and exhaled her breath in full preparedness to the task.</p><p>"You can do this."</p><hr/><p>Marion, unlike either of her daughters at the current moment wasn't practicing her magic, but the redhead woman was more interested in the beach house that clearly held its own secrets within the walls. (The life that perviously had).</p><p>It was utterly kind of Daphne to lend her a green spring tight turtle neck shirt with high waisted mom jeans and an inch heel sandals. Her brilliant firey red-hair was tied up in a high pony tail as her curled bangs had fallen to the side of her face—giving her a softer appearance.</p><p>Her big emerald eyes were fascinated by every detail of the house. The woman walked through the halls to see that there was a door that was slightly creaked opened. Curiosity had gotten the best of her, though she was about to scold herself due to the fact that she was just as nosy as her daughter Bloom.</p><p>Invading someone's personal privacy was simply <em>wrong</em>.</p><p>Her daughter would call her out for it if Bloom ever knew what her beloved mother was up too at the moment.</p><p>A look of pure guilt had ran across Marion's face, as her lips turned into a deepened frowned. Marion had reminded herself to not feel any sort discomfort over exploring the house, as Oritel's voice had rung through her mind—anything that would help her with her memories.</p><p><em>Just a small little peek. </em>Marion repeated to herself—appearing more confident this time, as the woman placed her delicate hand on the knob—feeling her muscle give off a small twitch, as if trying to stop her entirely from entering the unknown room. There was several rooms within this large beach house that it made her feel a bit at loss.</p><p>She swallowed hardly, completely determined to enter the unknown room that possibly held many secrets that could unravel her forgotten memories.</p><p>The door had groaned as Marion opened it—golden sunlight had bathed the room with it's bright golden light.</p><p>It was a huge room that had dark wooden shelves that contained numerous of books what appeared to be arranged in delicate order from the beginning of the first alphabet to the very last alphabet. There was a large sized wooden desk with glass ontop and several large drawers that contained essential things. A sliver laptop was in the middle and right besides it there was stacked paperwork what Marion had considered to be important documents of some kind.</p><p>It appeared to Marion that Oritel must've stayed up last night doing his work after his eventful day of reuniting with her and Bloom. What did he do for a living? What was his current job? What did he like? What were his hobbies? What was Oritel's favourite thing to do?</p><p>Marion had came to huge realization that she had known nothing about this man—the man who was her husband and had invited her, Bloom, and Alec to stay at his place. Oritel was trying so hard to act as if they were beginning a new relationship with each other from scratch all over again.</p><p>Almost as if they were <em>strangers</em> to each other.</p><p>Marion could see the heartbreak in his brown eyes—almost as if yearning for the life he'd once had with her or if she could ever get that life back again.</p><p>She wondered how much was it affecting Oritel mentally even though his lips were tight sealed about it?</p><p>Unlike herself, Oritel had memories of her and she <em>didn't</em> and Marion wasn't exactly sure which hurt the most: him having memories of her when they'd been in their younger years or her having her memories completely erased as if it never happened?</p><p>In Marion's opinion both were agony.</p><p>Oritel hadn't said anything that would get her uncomfortable or upset.</p><p>But she had clearly seen his sadness that lingered in his eyes over her terrible fate.</p><p>Oritel was treating her as if she were a fragile glass—that at any unexpected moment that Marion might just shatter to million of pieces. Marion had even payed attention as to how Oritel behaved around Bloom with protectiveness and fatherly love—though it appeared that Oritel was a bit more protective of her as if he were afraid that harm may come Bloom's or even Daphne's way.</p><p>Had he known something personal about Bloom? About what Acheron had done to Bloom when she'd been five? Had her brother Alec told Oritel something that she certainly wouldn't want him to know?</p><p>She had to ask her brother in private.</p><p>It wasn't going to escape her notice, not all.</p><p>Marion had gazed at the lined books on the wooden shelves—each back bone of the book was unique with it's own design. But one of the thick book had caught her green eyes in fascination. This was no ordinary book. It had seemed to be some type of album, to be precise it was a scrapbook that apparently she and Oritel had made out of their former memories when they had been together as couple.</p><p>The redhead siren had pulled out the scrapbook from the shelf.</p><p>She noticed that it was covered in dust—it was pretty obvious that the book hadn't been touched for several years, as Oritel most likely had kept it on the shelf <em>untouched.</em></p><p>Marion wiped the front cover of the album that consisted of thick dust.</p><p>On the front cover of the book it was clear that it was written by either herself or Oritel. Although she doubted that Oritel would've written in a slanted cursive style—it indicated there was a touch of a woman's style. A soft brush against the thick hard cover of the album.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Our Loving Memories</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Marion &amp; Oritel</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>1988—?</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><em>That year? </em>Marion furrowed her red-brows together. <em>Was it the year I first met Oritel? Wait? I was only a fifteen-years-old girl, so young. When did I marry him? If I was pregnant with Bloom when I was only nineteen. . . wait? What about Daphne? If she's a few years older than Bloom . . .</em></p><p>Marion shook that notion from her head.</p><p>It was just overwhelming to think about.</p><p>The red-haired woman simply couldn't imagine seeing her own sixteen years-old-daughter Bloom being married to a male siren and being nine months pregnant with his child. Marion winced. Sixteen was such a young age—and in her eyes Bloom would forever remain her baby no matter how old she grew.</p><p>There was a large photo in the middle that showed a younger version of herself and Oritel in which he stood in the water while holding her in his strong arms close to him. But she didn't appear as a siren but a regular human girl who enjoyed the beach and the warm summer weather.</p><p>She noted that Oritel's friends were there giving him thumbs up, as if they had approved of Oritel's girlfriend. Had they known at the time that she was an actual siren—princess of the seas? Or had they just known her as a regular happy-to-go human girl during the time?</p><p>Too many questions had swirled in her mind with endless scenarios.</p><p>And it was a good possibility that Oritel could answer some of her insightful questions for her.</p><p>She opened the book to see that there was several pictures of herself, her brother, Oritel and his friends, but of course it was mostly about her and Oritel. She even noticed the small little details that were written beneath the pictures along with the date that was taken. It had hers and Oritel's handwriting.</p><p>A small smile formed on her pink lips.</p><p>Marion continued to flip through the scrap book—each photo had marked a <em>significant</em> event of her pervious life—until a specific photo that had caught her attention. A photo of what appeared to be Oritel's birthday and that she had kissed him on the cheek as her arms were wrapped around his shoulders.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>~August 10th 1989~</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Happy Birthday My Sweetest Human Prince! ~XOXOXO</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>My life has been nothing but a pure bliss with you! With each day I spend with you, the feeling is entirely indescribable, almost like a dream even when the days we face are ups and downs. </strong>
  </em>
  <em>
    <strong>You'd brightened my world Oritel like no one else ever had. I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in the entire world to spend each single day with you! ~Marion</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Marion had cringed at such written words that obviously sounded like a young teenaged girl who was deeply love with her significant other. If anything, the picture was a bit cheesy as well. But it was an adorable picture and Oritel looked quite handsome in it.</p><p>Had she truly felt that way towards Oritel? Wait? How did she even meet Oritel in the first place? It hadn't exactly shown anything about that in the scrapbook? Perhaps she had skipped a few pages or something?</p><p>Marion felt a deep pang rift at her heart.</p><p>
  <em>It hurt.</em>
</p><p>She felt tears prickling at her eyes over seeing the memories that she and Oritel shared together in which she had lost all of its memories. Not a single one had rose in her mind.</p><p>Marion <em>wanted </em>those old memories back in her life again. No more unknown darkness lurking in the back of her mind as her family would fill in the pieces for her.</p><p>Was it even possible for her to get it all back?</p><p>Every siren healer had tried to his/her magic in trying to restore her memories but had failed, as there was a strong barrier that prevented any type of magic to penetrate through its strong shield.</p><p>Marion continued to flip through many more pages.</p><p>One of the picture had made her freeze in her place upon her mere sight of it, too stunned to say anything as colour had drained from her face. She was astounded.</p><p>It was a picture of herself with a newborn baby girl with small tuff of blond hair laying against her chest. The baby was barely born as there was white goo covering the baby's pale reddish skin. Not only that but Oritel had his arms wrapped around his wife, pulling his small family closer into his arms. The photo was taken in a cave as she easily recognized it was the same place where she'd given birth to Bloom.</p><p>Tears trickled down her face, dripping onto the scrapbook.</p><p>Her heart ached.</p><p>Marion could hardly believe the truth that laid right in front of her eyes.</p><p>Daphne was her <em>first born</em> daughter. And yet she told Oritel that she would <em>never forget</em> a child she'd birthed, but the reality of the situation was: Marion had indeed <em>forgotten</em> all about the existence of her first child.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>~Feb. 14th, 1990~</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Welcome to the world my beautiful darling Daphne, my sweet baby girl! Mama loves you with all of her heart, so precious. . . words can't describe how thrilled I am at finally meeting you with my eyes for the first time. Simply holding you in my arms just brings me absolute joy and it fills me of utter warmth of being your Mama. XOXOXO ~ Marion</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>My darling baby girl Daphne, words simply can't describe over how overjoyed upon learning I was about to become a father when your beloved mother announced to me the news of her pregnancy! I was simply ecstatic and anxious to meet you as soon as possible! Upon your arrival into this glorious world, there's so many things I want to show you but with so little time! You and your mother are my joyous world now. XOXOXO ~ Oritel</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Marion was struck with such beautiful but touching words that was causing such heartbreak in her fragile heart and soul.</p><p>Daphne was older than Bloom in about two years and a half since her younger daughter was born at the end of the year December 10th, 1992. Her children were both born in the winter solstice months while she and Oritel were born in the summer solstice month—she was even born in the same month as Oritel, but at the near end of August.</p><p>Every small detail was very <em>meaningful</em> to her—feeling a much stronger connection from before over what she'd known about Oritel and Daphne who were her family.</p><p>Marion's breath was caught in her throat.</p><p>The next page wasn't filled with photos, no, it was of hand prints. Three bright colourful hand prints located in the center of the page. It was obvious that the large hand had belonged to Oritel and besides it there was tiny sized hand of a newborn baby and next it was her very own hand.</p><p>In that moment, a strange sensation had washed over her—was it <em>joy?</em></p><p>A fuzzy warm feeling tingled in her soul.</p><p><em>"Daphne's my daughter,"</em> she muttered the words to herself, as if wanting to accept the truth to her heart.</p><p>Distracted in her own thoughts, Marion hadn't heard the heavy footsteps within the room.</p><p>"Marion?"</p><p>The redhead woman had spun on her heels, completely startled by the sudden voice that called out her name.</p><p>It was her husband who walked in. His brown eyes was gazed in Marion's direction as she was flipping through the, no, <em>their</em> scrapbook that they made together. It contained pictures of their years together ever since Marion had been fifteen.</p><p>A fierce blush of embarrassment had coloured Marion's face entirely.</p><p>She couldn't exactly look Oritel into the eyes or at his face at all, almost as if she committed some sort of major crime. After all, she was merely curious . . . she should've asked for his permission to go through his private things. Marion wanted to smack herself in the face.</p><p>Oritel walked up to her, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>He certainly didn't like to see her being so flustered in his mere presence. "Is everything alright?"</p><p>"I should've asked you for permission before going through your personal things," Marion admitted ashamedly.</p><p>"But this is <em>our</em> scrapbook. You have the right to look in book without my having my permission Mari. In fact, I'm happy that you came across it. Had it helped?" he asked, paying attention to his wife's expression.</p><p>"Not really. But hopefully given some time that I will remember some things. But I want to ask you a question and it's important." Marion's green eyes completely focused on her so called husband for an answer.</p><p>For a single moment, Marion had seen his eyes spark with utter delight.</p><p>"Well, you actually saved my life Marion. I was drowning in the ocean, but you and your brother saved me. You were young, maybe around twelve or thirteen." Oritel recalled.</p><p>Marion raised an eyebrow.</p><p>She was pretty young upon meeting Oritel for the first time and certainly enough she <em>wouldn't</em> allow her own daughter to rescue a human from drowning at that young age or now, even though Bloom was more than capable of taking care of her own self—how had her parents allowed her to do such a thing? Marion had no idea. Had they ever known? Or had she kept it a secret from them during the time?</p><p>"To be fair, I don't think I would've allowed Bloom to do the same thing at that age or even now. It's far too dangerous these days for her and from what my father said about sirens mysteriously disappearing in the night. . ." Marion shuddered at the thought of her own child vanishing off into the night—it scared her to death if it'd ever happened.</p><p>Oritel observed Marion's reaction carefully, staring at the page that had their colourful hand prints. He spotted at the bottom of the page a few faint stain of tears. She cried. Had a memory of that triggered her?</p><p>He had stepped closer to his wife, but still there was a good amount of distance between himself and her.</p><p>"How could I forget all about Daphne? She's <em>my child</em> too." Marion had buried her face in her hands. She felt completely ashamed of herself. What kind of mother was she to Daphne? A child in which she hadn't watched, as Daphne grew into a confident young lady without her.</p><p>"It <em>wasn't</em> your fault Marion. The car accident, it had an impact on you." Oritel tried to explain calmly to Marion before the she would burst into sorrowful tears.</p><p>Oritel gently placed his hand on his wife's shoulder nearly startled by feeling his touch on her skin. More tears escaped her eyes, though Oritel could tell that she was trying so hard to keep her calmness, but failed spectacularly at it.</p><p>"Hey, it's going to be alright," he said softly.</p><p>Marion allowed him to wipe the tears off of her face.</p><p>"How could Daphne be alright with it if she knows that I'm her mother? I <em>hadn't</em> consider her feelings and the way she dabbed at her eyes the other day. She was hurting," the redhead siren finally spoke as the new information had sank into her mind.</p><p>"Oh Marion. I was the one who told her not to call you Mum when she first sees you. It would only overwhelm you and trust me Daphne already knows about your situation," Oritel explained.</p><p>A small (weak) smile appeared on her lips. "But still it's <em>heartbreaking</em> Oritel."</p><p>"Do you want Daphne to call you Mum from now on?" Oritel chose his words carefully over how he wanted to approach such a delicate topic with Marion.</p><p>Hesitation flickered in Marion's vividly green eyes. "It wouldn't be exactly fair for Daphne not to call me Mum. I can't imagine how she felt not calling me Mum. I want to know her too. What kind of life she had with you while growing up?"</p><p>A crooked smile formed on Oritel's lips.</p><p>The man was pleased to hear that coming out from his wife's mouth—it had filled him with happiness.</p><p>"So it's true isn't it? What my brother said about you leaving the city?"</p><p>Oritel was surprised to know that Marion had somehow heard it or had Alec told her?</p><p>He had indeed left the city but for the safety of his daughter and well (if he could admit to Marion the actual truth, how would she exactly feel about him?) this city was known for its famous tale of mermaids. Not only that, but someone had figured out about his daughter's heritage and so he instantly fled in trying to protect the only family he had left.</p><p>Oritel couldn't bear the fact that Daphne would be torn away from him.</p><p>What could he exactly tell Marion?</p><p>Tell Marion that someone had secretively figured out their daughter's heritage, it would only make matters for the worse and the fears his wife held towards their younger daughter who had never experienced life on the land would only increase.</p><p>"I wanted to give Daphne a fresh start. . ." he trailed off, his eyes avoiding Marion's gaze.</p><p><em>A life in which hadn't included Marion. </em>Oritel wanted slap himself for saying that to his wife—who wasn't to be blamed for his own choices that he took drastically all those years ago. He was a complete idiot.</p><p>"Oh. I see and I'm guessing you want a fresh start too?" Marion didn't know why, but she felt a tight pressure at her heart for thinking over what Oritel truly meant with that statement. Hurt. Was she hurt by his words.</p><p>"It's all in the past Mari. Now we're here together with our family closer than ever and I really want to build my relationship with you again and Bloom." Oritel admitted to his wife.</p><p>A smile blossomed on her lips. "That would be really nice Oritel. Would you like to see a few memories of Bloom as a baby?"</p><p>"I'd loved too, but you don't have any photos on you," Oritel had pointed.</p><p>Marion only chuckled at the man's reaction for assuming she had photos of young Bloom.</p><p>"Well it's not a photo of course, it's sort of like a translucent memory that I store in my necklace that I watch from time to time." Marion lifted her pearled necklace and focused on a particular memory that the woman had wanted to show Oritel.</p><p>The room had brighten upon the translucent memory emitting a pale blue glow. Oritel watched as he made out the appearance of a man and woman—Alec and Marion. It seemed to Oritel that there trying to teach Bloom how to swim for the first time— out in a vast pace that was the royal gardens.</p><p>
  <em>Alec was holding onto his baby niece who was a few feet apart from his little sister. He gazed down softly at Bloom before turning his attention back onto a worried Marion. The redhead siren princess hadn't liked the idea of teaching her ten months old daughter of how to swim just yet, as Marion believed it was too young for her daughter to begin her first swim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alec, Bloom's too young to swim on her own."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blond prince had lifted an eyebrow. "Little sis, your being too soft with Bloom. Most babies around her age already know how to swim. Bloom has to learn at some point and you know that."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Marion had bit her lips, as hesitation flickered in her green eyes. "I know."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alec had cracked a warm smile on his lips. </em>
  <em>He pointed out his finger to Marion as he looked down at his little niece.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mama!" Bloom chirped, the only word she knew how to pronounce correctly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes. Mama's right there Bloom, but I need you to be a strong girl okay? You're going to swim to Mama alright sweetheart?" the prince had planted a kiss on Bloom's head lovingly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bloom had blinked at her eyes at her uncle.</em>
</p><p>Oritel had watched curiosity, as Alec had taught his young baby girl how to mover her little arms and move her tail in a gentle manner. He noticed that Bloom's fins were quite long for her young age. It was beautiful to watch.</p><p>"I was going to kill my brother for letting her to swim on her own like that," Marion commented.</p><p>"Why?" Oritel turned his head to Marion's direction as she gestured her hand towards their daughter who was learning how to swim on her own for the first time.</p><p>
  <em>"Come to Mama, Bloom!" Marion had her arms outstretched to her baby daughter.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mama. . . " the little redhead girl repeated, her blue eyes filled with utmost fascination.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alec had gently let his niece out of his muscular arms. His green eyes were following Bloom as she tried to swim to her mother on her own for the first time.</em>
</p><p>Oritel frowned, as the man watched his baby girl descend downwards rather swimming into her mother's warm embrace.</p><p>
  <em>Marion had a horrified expression upon seeing her own baby girl swimming towards her. "Bloom! Mama's coming—"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The redhead woman had felt a strong firm hand placed on her shoulder to see her brother holding her in her place. Marion threw an icy glare at Alec for not allowing her to help her baby girl who was struggling a bit to keep herself floating.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alec knew how to draw his niece's attention as the siren had manifested bubbles. He grinned once Bloom had spotted the magical bubbles that he conjured and her blue eyes held determination, as the young girl had continued to move her tail with more force, causing her to rise upwards.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bloom crashed into her mother's embrace, as Marion held her daughter tightly to her chest, feeling utterly relieved as a few tears had escaped Marion's vividly green eyes that were filled with many unexpected emotions upon seeing her child take her first swim.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I told you little sis!" Alec smiled, ruffling his niece's bright red curly hair with his hand.</em>
</p><p>"He was right you know. Maybe it's because I really didn't want to see my baby growing up. Even though Bloom is sixteen, I still find her practically as a child. Because of my overprotectiveness nature, it sometimes causes both of us to argue. I know she's growing up but I just can't shake the feeling of ever letting her go." Marion's eyes shinned as she looked at Oritel.</p><p>"I know Marion. I also feel the same way about Daphne," Oritel said softly.</p><p>Marion faintly smiled, as the room had grown silent.</p><p>It was more of an awkward silent.</p><p>"Um. . . I'm going to see what the girls are up too, Oritel? Then we could do something together and Bloom's been begging about going out to the city to do a little exploring." Marion headed out to the door, but her gaze couldn't leave Oritel—a faint blush spread across her cheeks.</p><p>"Don't you worry about it. I got it all planned out." Oritel winked.</p><hr/><p>Daphne smiled brightly once Bloom had tried on a halter yellow dress that fit her figure, revealing a bit of cleavage along with light brown sandals that matched the simple outfit. Bloom's long hair was braided in order to shorten the length of her hair—so no strangers would give her and Marion the funny looks.</p><p>Daphne even helped her younger sister with adding a bit of light make-up that consisted of powder, a nice shade of rosy pink, mascara that darkened her red lashes, and a faint nude lip glass. It was Daphne's simple way of doing makeup as for she liked to keep it natural and not caking her face entirely.</p><p>The girl had twirled delightedly.</p><p>"So do you know what we're going to be doing today?" Bloom asked.</p><p>"There's a festival going on in the city. Have you ever been to one?" Daphne pressed her lips as her hazel eyes trailed to her younger sister who appeared to be in deep thought.</p><p>The door slightly cracked opened, revealing to be Marion and their grandmother Leilani.</p><p>Had they been waiting for her and Bloom to finish up?</p><p>"So how was training with your uncle girls?" Marion walked up to both of her daughters. Her bright green eyes were filled with cheerfulness though at the same time the woman was curious about Daphne.</p><p>"It went well, though Bloom was a bit more clumsier." Daphne reencountered the whole training session with their uncle and not to mention the fact that Bloom turned into a siren.</p><p>Daphne raised an inquisitive brow at Marion, trying to keep a calm composure. "Uncle? Wait? You already know about me?"</p><p>"That you're my daughter? I do. Well there's several picture frames of myself, Oritel, and you as a baby. It sort of made some sense in a way."</p><p>"Oh," Daphne let out her breath with relief.</p><p>"And Daphne, if you want, you can call me Mum. I know this hadn't been easy for you," Marion said before turning to her younger daughter—from the corner of her eyes Marion had easily spotted the happiness on Daphne's face as if she couldn't believe what Marion had told her.</p><p>"And as for you young lady, you're going to have to be extremely cautious about not coming into contact with water while we're in public."</p><p>Bloom rolled her eyes at her mother's statement.</p><p>She already <em>knew</em> that.</p><p>How many times were they possibly going to repeat the same thing to her?</p><p>"I <em>know</em> Mum. I not exactly a baby."</p><p>Leilani's gaze had shifted onto her youngest granddaughter. "Your mother knows that Bloom, but she's worried for you since this your first time experience. We still remind Daphne until this day."</p><hr/><p>Edward had carefully analyzed the colourful scales though the use of the microscope—looking at each one in fascinating detail as he wrote the result down onto the documents that contained <em>valuable</em> information of sirens' existence that would surely astound the world with their discovery.</p><p>Sirens were once known as legends, a mere folktale.</p><p>All he needed was time to get to know the sirens properly before he or his wife could release their discovery to the world or rather the government that was. It was something they had never truly witnessed or had understood from before. It had captivated his interest.</p><p>The man had wondered what kind of abilities the sirens possessed besides the ones from legend stating that their songs were intoxicatingly beautiful to the point that any human would fall for their soft enchanting voices. They would become obsessive and mad—their hearts filled with utmost lusts and desires.</p><p>There was also a theory he heard of when he was a young boy that if a siren dies—the human who had fallen for siren would slowly become delusional over time.</p><p>In fact, some people would eventually lack the will to live without hearing the siren's song blossom into their mind and soul and he/she would commit suicide out of their love obsession they he/she held for the siren.</p><p>His mind reeled back to the possibilities of a human and siren mating?</p><p>Could it be done?</p><p>Then the child would be a considered as a hybrid—a total mix between two different species—if the mating was done.</p><p>Or better question was: do sirens have a specific season they tend to mate in? Or more importantly how does a female siren become pregnant since they lack the specific genitals that would contribute in creating a baby? Wait? Unless sirens mate in their human forms? Perhaps the female siren would give brith the same way a human woman would give birth to her child?</p><p>Creation of life was absolutely the most magnificent thing in the entire universe. He had gotten quite the insight from the way how Marion had behaved with her only daughter?</p><p>Marion was a <em>very</em> <em>protective</em> mother—shielding her daughter from the dangers that had surrounded them by the humans. The fear and anger the woman held in her vividly emerald towards them for snatching them in the net in the first place, not that he could blame her, but she had resented them for their actions.</p><p>The girl with the blue tail. . . if she was considered to be Marion's daughter and that her mother was married to human man—could Oritel be the young girl's father? But the girl was full on siren? It wouldn't make sense to him if Oritel was indeed the girl's father? Perhaps the girl inherited more siren features than human? Still . . . the girl would be fifty percent human, right?</p><p>"Edward?"</p><p>The man had turned his chair around to see his wife dressed in a long white lab coat, pointing to her watch on her wrist. He immediately could tell it was right around lunch time. He drew his wife's attention by waving his hand, urging her to come and take a quick look into the microscope.</p><p>"It'll only be a few seconds."</p><p>Sighing, Ellys had approached her husband's side and took a peek into the microscope and let out a gasp—it sounded a wondrous gasp. "This is truly speculator Ed! It's remarkable! Fish's scales aren't even like this. Do you think the scales would have some special property?"</p><p>Edward look into his wife's eyes. "I would believe that their blood would contain special abilities of some sort. Only if we could draw some blood from the sirens. We could easily find out if they posses something unique unlike humans' blood. Maybe something that would benefit our kind or cure untreatable disease."</p><p>Ellys' lips curled into a tender smile. "I was going to let you know that we might catch <em>them</em> at the festival, love?"</p><p>He lifted an eyebrow. "And where in the names of the heaves did you get your sources darling?"</p><p>"From Timmy, how else? He's going along with his girlfriend, Tecna, and couple of their friends."</p><p>The man had stroked his chin, his bright grey eyes with full of interest. "This is our chance to observe their behaviors? How they mingle with our kind?"</p><p>"And what better way is to attach a very small camera that would film them rather than writing things down on the notepad which would be strange to other people. We'll just question them in a subtle manner."</p><p>"Brilliant idea my love, and that way they won't feel so overwhelmed and they wouldn't even know," the man had countered back with a large grin. He loved his wife. So brilliant.</p><hr/><p>Bloom couldn't believe her eyes—it was a bit different from the way her people did festivals—in which lots of actors and actresses would come out in the open and perform different stunts and there was lots of traditional dances.</p><p>There were several rides in which she could hear people's scream. People seemed to be enjoying themselves at specific stands, like an artist doing paint face on young children's faces. The redhead siren noticed that artist was drawing a small family of three into cartoon versions of themselves.</p><p>It was defiantly crowded with many people.</p><p>The atmosphere was light and sweet—filled with laughter. Her eyes were darting to at every scene, though she could feel her mother's grip tightening on her hand as if not allowing Bloom to slip into the crowds on her own.</p><p>Bloom had scrunched up her nose in distaste upon scent of sweet, spicy, cheesy, fishy, smell enter her nostrils—something that she had never smelt from before (or was accustomed to the variety of food choices). It made her feel a bit queasy.</p><p>"What's that Daphne?" Bloom pointed out to the large circular machine that rotated around with what appeared to be a passenger-carrying complements in the shape of a large oval with gated doors since some of it moved back and forth.</p><p>"That's a ferries wheel little sis," Daphne explained.</p><p>"Oh. Is it fun? Have you been on something like that?"</p><p>"I have been on it before with Dad and it's fun. But it also depends on the fact if you're afraid, then you won't enjoy it as much," the blond haired girl grinned.</p><p>
  <em>"Marion!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oritel!"</em>
</p><p>A loud, female voice had shouted through the crowd trying to grab the couple's attention desperately as she was waving her hand in the air. The couple had turned around to see a blond-haired woman and the ginger-haired man that Marion and her daughter had met a few days ago.</p><p>Oritel beamed.</p><p>"Luna! Radius! It's <em>so</em> good to see you again!"</p><p>"Well I can't say that about you Oritel since you've practically ditched the city," Luna called Oritel out for his action he'd took many years ago.</p><p>The brunet man had gazed at Radius for an explanation. "Oh. Mind me Oritel, I did forget to tell you that you've ended up on Luna's bad list," he chuckled.</p><p>Oritel gave Luna the look.</p><p>"Maybe if you're on good behavior I'll remove you from my list. Oh darling Marion! It's been ages! Radius filled me on everything that happened," Luna frowned, her dark blue eyes shinned with sadness as the woman gazed at her best-friend, "I don't know if you remember all that well, but I was your best-friend, Luna. Can I hug you?"</p><p>Marion gave a nod to Luna who was her former best-friend—though she could see some tears in her eyes. The blond-haired woman pulled her into a tight embrace. "It's good to see you again, Marion. I've missed you so much."</p><p>Luna pulled away from her best-friend, as her gaze had fallen on both girls who happened to Marion's daughters: Daphne and Bloom. A large smile widened across her face as if the woman had somehow recognized them.</p><p>"Oh, Daphne look at you! I haven't seen you since you were a little baby! You've grown so much. And you must be Bloom, Stella's told me about you. But then again, I did see you once when were baby, you were around six months old with your uncle visiting at the time." Luna hugged the two sisters.</p><p>"Lovely young ladies you are now!" Daphne and Bloom smiled brightly.</p><p>Marion was absolutely scandalized by Luna's words as Alec swatted his hand on his forehead.</p><p>The blond-haired prince hadn't told Marion of this when she had personally entrusted him with keeping her daughter safe in his arms during the time she was absent for a few hours.</p><p>Oritel looked as surprised as Radius was.</p><p>Although Radius was aware of the fact that Alec had dropped by for a visit trying to tract down Oritel, but he hadn't know that Bloom was with Alec at the time. Though Radius wasn't presence at the time as he was at work.</p><p>"You did what?" Marion snapped sharply at her older brother who was unaware of what he did during the time.</p><p>"I was trying to track down your husband little sis and he's quite the difficult man to follow." Alec shot his brother-in-law a glare.</p><p>"But doesn't explain why you took Bloom along with you," the redhead siren princess pointed out.</p><p>"I wouldn't have allowed anything to happen to Bloom. You keep forgetting she's my niece too little sis!" Alec argued.</p><p>Bloom had gazed at her uncle with a sorrowful look. The girl simply couldn't imagine how many times her mother had possibly argued with her uncle about keeping Bloom safe within their territory—especially during the times when Bloom was spending her time with Alec—having good uncle-niece quality time. But he hadn't took her up to the surface even though Bloom had pleaded drastically to her lovable uncle.</p><p>Marion had let out a huff in annoyance.</p><p>Luna had defiantly noticed changes in best-friend. Was it due to the car accident that happened many years ago that had quite an impact on her? "You've changed a lot Marion. And I promised your brother that I wouldn't tell anyone about Bloom otherwise you'd have his head."</p><p>"Her personality had changed a lot, almost about a 360."</p><p>Marion threw another glare in her brother's direction.</p><p>"That does explain it,"Radius mumbled to Oritel about how protective and not being so free-spirited as once Marion had been and also her lost memories were a contributing factor as well.</p><p>But Oritel felt entirely guilty for simply leaving the city and not checking up on anyone, including his close friends who cared very much about him. He was an ass even though he wouldn't exactly admit it to his friends. Oritel simply felt terrible. How could his friends forgive him for that?</p><p>Bloom and Daphne were worried about their mother and uncle possibly getting into some kind of sibling argument—one they had never experienced but heard so often about. Daphne hoped that she and Bloom wouldn't be the type of siblings that wouldn't get along with each or argue so badly that one would wish the other hadn't existed. It was heartbreaking.</p><p>Alec had let out off some of his steam that was boiling within his chest. "Look Marion, please let's not get into some kind of fight. You know I hate fighting with you and you know that too."</p><p>Marion had let out a sigh in utter frustration. "Fine."</p><p>Radius had glanced down at his cellphone's screen to see a message from his friends: Erendor, Teredor, and Rhodos—the small group of close friends to him and his wife Luna.</p><p>They had wanted to meet Oritel and Marion after not seeing them in over a decade.</p><p>A crack of a smile was shown on Radius face, as he looked at Marion and Alec. "I only hoped you're not too overwhelmed because you've got a couple of more friends who wants to see you again, Marion."</p><p>"Don't worry Marion! As long as I'm here you'll be fine. And I bet they're so excited about your return!" Luna chirped.</p><p>Marion was surprised to see how many people had cared and loved her.</p><p>In fact, she was quite interested in seeing her other friends that she had. Though she took a liking to Luna's optimism personality. Something about her made Marion feel a bit more relaxed about meeting other people.</p><p>Bloom gazed at her mother was thrilled for her in seeing that she had several friends who cared about her—loved her in a way that entirely beautiful. Her mother <em>wasn't</em> going to be single a woman. Her friends had missed her terribly and Bloom could easily sense that as their emotions had spilled out from them.</p><p>Marion had a loving husband, Oritel, who loved her (though in Bloom's opinion, him leaving the city with her sister Daphne and not checking up on them kind hurt in heart) but she wanted to find out who her father was exactly besides hearing those things about him. Maybe she could get some of her answers from her friends' parents who knew a lot about Oritel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I decided to post the last two current chapters that's on Fanfic. I'm still writing/editing chapter eight so it may take a while. Anyways, I thought I should add some info that I had on the end notes on Fanfic.</p><p>I'll start with birthdates so I can be on tract with that otherwise it'll throw me off course since I tend to forget things and well. . .</p><p>Oritel - Aug. 10th, 1971</p><p>Marion - Aug. 30th 1973</p><p>Alec - Jun. 7th, 1971</p><p>Daphne - Feb. 14th 1990</p><p>Bloom- Dec. 10th 1992</p><p>The grandparents' age will be mentioned next chapter as I come up with it. It isn't essential but so I wouldn't keep losing track of things as I write the chapters. Marion and Alec's parents are much older but they do have the youthfulness but with greying hair.</p><p>Sirens also have a different way of aging - they tend to live for about a couple of centuries something I was inspired by Hans Christian Andersen. When Sirens die they DON'T become foam but either become spirits or go into the afterlife, depending on their choice.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do have this posted on Fanfic and decided to post it here as well! </p>
<p>I'm not sure that many of you do like mermaid stories or what not! I'm plainly writing this for fun, and we need a little happiness during this time of a major outbreak of COVID-19!</p>
<p>Of course Valtor will be featured in this story as BloomxValtor will be the second major pairing and the first is being OritelxMarion, as I really do love writing about them!</p>
<p>Oh well, I guess, I'm the type who likes bizarre or unusual storylines!</p>
<p>I hope you had enjoyed this chapter!</p>
<p>Like always please leave your reviews and comments down below! I really do appreciate it and love to hear your thoughts about it!</p>
<p>Until Next Time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>